Baby Blues
by nurjen08
Summary: Willow's spell accidently turns Dawn into a newborn but when she tries to fix it, she finds that she can't so not knowing what to do or even how to take care of a baby, Buffy goes to Angel.
1. I Put a Spell on You

Baby Blues

By Jen

_**This is request from Greaser Angel.**_

_**Willow's spell accidently turns Dawn into a newborn but when she tries to fix it, she finds that she can't so not knowing what to do or even how to take care of a baby, Buffy goes to Angel.**_

_**Takes place after Hotlz takes Connor from Angel. Rated M**_

_**Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel all belong to Joss Whedon I own nothing of this man's geniuses. This all for entertainment purposes. **_

Chapter 1 I Put a Spell on You

Buffy sat alone in her room. The wedding was a disaster. Anya and Xander were supposed to be married but Xander walked out. How can someone go on knowing the one they loved left them at the Alter? For Buffy it was all the more reason why she had no plans to marry. Well the one man she ever wanted to marry wasn't coming back. She got a phone call from Angel telling her how he lost his son. At first it was devastating to learn Angel had a son and it wasn't hers. But then to learn that someone took his son her heart broke for him.

While Buffy grieved for two people Dawn was being taught by Willow. Dawn wanted to learn some magic nothing extreme but just simple spells and charms. But both Dawn and Willow were quiet. The horrible wedding was still looming in the air. Dawn looked into her spell book but she wasn't reading anything. She then looked up to Willow. Willow was Xander best and long time friend and she must be breaking now too. But who's side do you take the grieving almost bride to be or the groom?

"You think they'll talk?" Dawn asked and Willow came out of her little world and shrugged. In time maybe but for now it's best if Anya and Xander kept a distances from one another.

"We shouldn't talk about it anymore let's learn how to do a simple but effective brace charm." Willow suggested and Dawn nodded. Buffy at first wasn't all that keen on Dawn playing with magic but Dawn needed to defend herself somehow so it was ok. But she had to be under supervision when doing it. Dawn argued Willow practiced without supervision when she first started. But Willow had a few close encounters and they could be avoided with help. That was the condition also now spell could be done unless it had a counter spell with it.

Buffy left her house and was heading to the graveyard to find Spike. She needed a release but the closer she got the sicker she felt. She hated herself for sleeping with Spike and how she continued to do so. But she had pain she wasn't over the fact that at one point she was happy and then was ripped from it. That wasn't the first time nor would it be the last. She stopped just as she got to the graveyard and sighed. She should turn around what she was doing was wrong. Spike was just an escape for her but not the answer. She knew he was waiting but she turned around anyways. She needed to talk to someone but who? She didn't want to talk about the wedding from hell or how she was stripped from heaven or her ex-boyfriend blew into town with a wife. She felt so much weight on her shoulders it was choking her. She just wanted to talk about something anything really.

She got half way through dialing the number then would hang up. She shouldn't bother him he was suffering his own grief right now with the loss of his son. She wished she could have met the little baby he probably had his father's smile. Buffy dialed the number again but before pressing the last number she hung up. Buffy let out a sigh she needed to talk to someone and Angel was one in the few these days that not only listened but understood. She didn't have a mother anymore and her sister wanted something else but not to hear her big sister talk. For now Buffy was alone. The time would pass and this whole wedding tragedy would blow over but for now she was in pain for her friends.

Another day passed and Anya and Xander haven't spoken. They would need to talk at some point about what happened and why. The lies Xander saw turned him away even though they were just lies. He believed the lies and walked away. Anya was punished for something she did so long ago and that punishment wasn't death but pain, pain to see the one you love the most walk away. Buffy was downstairs eating breakfast and then Dawn came down with a book.

"Can't take it to school." Buffy stated and Dawn looked up nodding. She set down the book and went to reach for some cereal but the one she wanted was gone.

"Where's my cereal?" Dawn asked and Buffy looked up and shrugged. "You didn't go shopping did you." It was more of a statement than a question. "Thanks,"

"I'm waiting for a paycheck ok we barely have enough to keep the lights on and have running water." Buffy said and Dawn sighed. "Maybe you should get a job too." Buffy suggested.

"I'm only sixteen." Dawn stated and Buffy looked up at.

"So I was saving the world when I was sixteen." Buffy tossed at her.

"Don't make it sound like your slayer duties made you perfect." And Buffy dropped her spoon here comes another argument. Everyone thought it would be better if Buffy came back especially for Dawn but these two bickered and argued.

"Look I'm doing my best with what I have and got, if you want something then work for it otherwise shut up." Buffy made the terms clear but Dawn was a fighter and this fight wasn't over.

"Buffy you've been back for what almost three months shouldn't you be feeling better?"

"No." Buffy stated plainly. "No I don't feel better because all I see is pain and it hurts even more now that I'm back." Buffy explained. "I'm doing my part to keep you here I suggest you pull in. I'm not mom which means you're not going to get everything you want or get off easy."

"You're right you're not mom," Dawn paused not sure if she was going to regret these next few words. "Maybe mom should have been brought back at least she knew what to do." Dawn stood there and Buffy fought the hot tears.

"You're such a brat I gave my life for you."

"That only goes so far you're family you're supposed to." Dawn added but in Buffy's world Dawn owed her.

"Just go to school." Buffy didn't want to talk anymore and Dawn scoffed and left the kitchen and Buffy sat back down but her cereal didn't look all that appealing anymore. Buffy heard the front door slam and she knew Dawn wasn't going to school or if she was she wasn't going to pay much attention. Buffy sniffed and wiped a few tears away and walked to the phone and dialed his number but before she could press the last digit she hung up. "God I'm such a whimp." She told herself and sat on the couch.

Buffy walked the streets of Sunnydale in the day light. The sun hasn't seemed warm in so long. She felt like she didn't belong here in this world anymore. It felt like her purpose was full filled when she jumped off the scaffold. Now she felt like she was just a feather in the wind. It felt like she was brought back to fight other people's wars. She might be the one to salvage Anya and Xander's relationship. But yet she couldn't salvage her own Angel, Riley. Buffy made it to the site of her death and looked up. The place was just rubble now but it held meaning for her. She saved the world here, she died here and part of her wished she had stayed dead.

In the city of angels the vampire with a soul sat in his room staring at the empty space. The crib, changing station all of it was gone. The image played over and over in his head of Hotlz holding baby Connor and jumping into the portal and it sealed. Only a few times in his life has it felt like his heart was ripped from him. When he took the day away from Buffy and seeing her tears, when she died and now Connor being taken all three times his heart was torn to pieces. Maybe it was for the best to forever fell tortured he was never meant to be happy not even a glint of happiness.

Angel then looked to his phone he needed to talk to someone. Buffy was the only person who would listen and understand. He regretted giving her up maybe if he stayed she wouldn't have died. There was no changing that now. He reached for the phone and dialed her number but before finishing he hung up. He was a mess and then his door opened and it was Cordelia.

"Hey stranger," She walked in and shut the door behind her. "Uh we're heading to Paco's for food you should come with us." Angel just sat there looking to the empty space. Cordelia sighed and walked into the room and sat on the bed with him. "Look I can't imagine what you're going though I wish I could." Angel still didn't even look at her. "He's not coming back and as young as he was do you think this is what he would want his father to do? Sit in the dark and mope?"

"This is how I've been until I came to Sunnydale it's just like old times." Angel answered and Cordelia sighed again and stood up.

"So you're just going to sit here and sulk?" She asked and Angel shrugged. "Angel there's people who need help and,"

"Cordy just go." Angel stated and looked up at her. "I don't want to hear it now please go." Cordelia nodded and walked away as Angel went back to staring into the empty space.

Back in Sunnydale Dawn managed to bind and unbind Willow. Willow stood up smiling and clapped for her. Dawn was coming along nicely so far. Dawn then looked into the book for another spell to work on and Willow sat with her as Tara came into the room with some drinks.

"Oh our Dawnie here did the perfect binding spell." Willow said and Tara smiled a she handed them some drinks. Dawn continued to look at the book but couldn't help but remember the conversation she had with Buffy this morning. She shook it off Buffy just needed more time but then she looked to Willow.

"Buffy seems to still be depressed maybe there's a spell to change that." Dawn said and Willow and Tara looked at each other. "Is there?" Dawn asked perking up a little.

"Well there is," Tara stated and Dawn looked interested. "But to messing with feelings and emotions especially when they need to be worked out it's good to mess with."

"All these rules." Dawn added she didn't like the rules at all.

"Dawn it's just its call time and time is the only thing that can heal." Willow explained but Dawn didn't know if she believed it. Buffy seemed to have enough time she's been surrounded by friends why couldn't she just get over it.

"What about this spell?" Dawn asked and Willow read some of it.

"It will give you the scent of baby's breath." Willow explained and Dawn looked a little disgusted.

"Who would want to smell like that?" Dawn asked and Tara smiled.

"Actually it's a type of flower." Tara explained and Dawn looked to her. "It's a white flower." That didn't sound so bad come to think of it.

"Can we try it maybe I'll never have to use perfume again." Willow nodded it sound like a harmless spell. Dawn stood up and waited as Willow recited the spell. Dawn was excited she was going to smell good. As Willow read Dawn felt sick all of a sudden. Dawn was told if you feel odd or sick during a spell then to have it stop but she said nothing as Willow read. But the sickness didn't go away.

Tara looked up as Dawn stood there and knew something wasn't right then she turned to Willow to have the spell stopped but it was too late there was a clap of light surrounding Dawn and then a wind that engulfed her. The two witches knew that shouldn't be happening this was too simple of a spell for something like this. Then the wind and light went away and on the floor was Dawn…maybe. Willow and Tara's jaws dropped as a little baby was on the floor.

Buffy was downstairs in the living room watching TV when she heard something. It was a baby crying and she stood up looking around hearing it. Was there a baby in her house? Buffy then made her way to where the crying was coming from and it was coming from upstairs. This was odd but she should be use to odd things in fact of things were normal then it was odd. Buffy followed the crying down the hall and it came from Dawn's room. Did Dawn bring home a baby? Oh God did Dawn have a baby? Buffy rushed in and saw a baby on the floor as Willow and Tara surrounded it.

"Oh hi Buffy uh," Willow stammered and stood up as Buffy looked so confused as she stared at the baby on the ground. Tara was white in the face which told Buffy something wasn't right.

"Uh why is there a baby here?" Buffy asked and Willow tried to laugh.

"Oh perfect explanation." Willow then paused as Buffy waited. "It's Dawn." Buffy's eyes widen and she looked to the baby on the ground.

"What!" Buffy asked and Willow held up her hands and the baby's cry got louder.

"Oh God I don't know what happened." Willow lost her cool.

"You must have read the incantation wrong." Tara suggested and looked to the baby who was having a fit and the three girls didn't realize she was naked and needed to be wrapped up.

"What did you do!" Buffy demanded.

"Baby's breath simple spell I don't know how this happened." Willow assured her and Buffy walked into the room got on the floor as now baby Dawn cried.

"Change her back." Buffy looked up to Willow and the red head ran to the bed and picked up the book looking for the reverse spell. There was the reverse spell for baby's breath but not for being a baby.

"Uh," Willow looked up to Buffy. "Uh,"

"Tell me there's a spell to change her back." Buffy said and Willow looked up shaking her head no. Buffy looked down to baby Dawn as she cried. "Oh God uh blanket get me a blanket." Tara nodded and grabbed a throw blanket from Dawn's bed as Willow stood there not realizing what she had done. Buffy hesitated for a moment she was afraid to touch the baby thinking she could break. Buffy gently picked Dawn up and swaddled her and she started to calm down.

"She was just cold." Tara said smiling and Buffy sat on the ground holding her little sister her really little sister. Willow sat on the bed and Tara sat on the ground as Buffy held her. Buffy's head was spinning what was she going to do? One she didn't know how to take care of a baby she could barely take care of herself. Little Dawn cooed as she sat in Buffy's arms and Buffy looked down at her.

"First I am not your mom ok Dawn." Buffy made it clear.

"I don't think she can understand you." Tara added and Buffy looked up at the witch and then back down to her sister. Then Dawn started to tear up again and gave out soft whimpers.

"I'm so sorry I said that uh, uh," Buffy panicked she didn't want Dawn to cry again.

"She might be hungry." Willow suggested and Buffy nodded and got up and all three headed downstairs to the kitchen and Buffy opened the refrigerator and pulled out milk.

"Buffy babies can't have milk." Tara informed the slayer.

"They drink it all the time." Buffy added.

"It's breast milk they drink." Tara said and Buffy's eyes widen. "Or formula." Tara quickly added and Buffy put the milk away besides they had no bottles to feed her with.

"What am I going to do?" Buffy asked as she stood there trying to hush her sister.

"We need to get her food and diapers." Willow said and Buffy looked up there was a whole lot more but Buffy was hoping to find a way to change her back before she had to change Dawn's teenage room to baby room.

_**So far I hope you're liking should I continue and go on? **_


	2. Pack and Play

Chapter 2 Pack and Play

_**A/N: So Dawn is now a baby even though it's just an accident. So now the gang tries to figure out what to do but this gang is broken on many levels. So with that enjoy. **_

Buffy held onto Dawn as Tara drove to the Magic Shop Giles will know how to turn Dawn back and they can put this all behind them.

"We should have gotten a cars eat." Tara said and Buffy looked up. "You know we could get pulled over for this."

"Well Giles will fix this so there's no need and no more magic." Buffy looked to Willow as she sat up front with Tara.

"Buffy I'm really sorry but we'll fix it." Willow stammered and Buffy rolled her eyes as she looked down at Dawn who was asleep. Buffy thought that was good hopefully she'll stay asleep until the spell is reversed. Tara turned into the magic shop and the girls got out and headed inside. The shop would close soon and then Buffy looked up seeing Anya at the front desk. She looked up seeing Buffy holding a baby. Giles was supposed to leave a while ago but stayed for the wedding. Now he was planning on leaving because nothing was getting done it was all drama.

"Where's Giles?" Buffy asked to Anya and she pointed to the back training room and the girls were following then Buffy turned around. "Wait here." Buffy looked less than pleased with the two witches and they took a seat. Anya looked to the two witches and Willow turned away. She still didn't know who side to take Anya's or Xander's. Buffy opened the door as Giles was doing inventory and turned around.

"Evening Buffy what can…I…do…for you why do you have baby?" Giles asked and Buffy looked down at the baby and back up to her Watcher.

"It's Dawn the baby is Dawn." Buffy stated and Giles walked over to them and looked down at the baby very confused. "Willow did a spell and it went wrong so now not only do I have a little sister I have a very little sister."

"Ok relax we'll reverse the spell." Giles said like that was easy and they could do it right now.

"Can't it was a spell make Dawn smell like baby's breath and something wrong and now she's an actual baby." Giles sighed realizing how complicated this has become.

"Reading a spell or a charm wrong," Giles then started to feel a bit of anger towards Willow. First she plays with some very dark magic almost black magic to bring Buffy back. Then she made everyone forget who they way were Willow was getting out of hand she needed to stop with the magic.

"What do we do?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know right now it's best if we sleep."

"Giles I can't do this I can't raise baby." Buffy argued.

"It's going to take time Buffy I need to find a spell that turns people into babies and I'm not sure if there is one." Giles knew he shouldn't have said that but he needed to be honest to his slayer. Buffy sat in the chair holding Dawn as she slept. "Do you have diapers, formula, bottles," Buffy shook her head no and she looked lost. "We'll figure this out ok." Giles assured her and Buffy nodded and Giles left.

"Anya," Giles shut the door leading to the training room and walked to the counter where the ex-demon was. Willow looked up and Giles didn't even acknowledge she was there. "I need you to pick up these supplies and have Tara go with you." Anya nodded and Tara stood up and looked to Willow as she sat there feeling lost. Anya and Tara left the shop and Giles locked the door as they were closed now. He then started to head back to the training room when Willow stood up.

"Giles can I help?" Willow asked and he turned to her and said nothing and left. Willow sat down alone at the shop. Tara had to explain to Anya what was going on and why Buffy had a baby and that's why they were picking up emergence baby supplies. While they were out Xander came by and walked in seeing Willow alone but she wasn't going to talk not now.

Spike waited all night for Buffy and she never showed. He then waited until the sunset and went to find her. He went to the house but no one was home. But Sunnydale was a small town and he knew where to find her so he headed to the Magic Shop. He walked in seeing Xander and Willow there.

"Some party we got going on." Spike said and took out a cigarette and lit up. Willow looked up and panicked and got up and took the cigarette from Spike and put it out. "The bloody hell's wrong with you big red?" Spike asked but Willow said nothing and sat down.

"Tobacco kills." Xander said shrugging.

"We'll I'm a vampire I can't die so," Spike was about to pull out another cigarette and Willow sat up ready to snatch it from him. "I'll just put it away." And Spike walked around the shop assuming they were waiting for Buffy. He then leaned up against the corner was ready to call first dibs to go on patrol with the slayer.

An hour past and Spike was about to ask where Buffy was when Anya and Tara came back with bags. Anya and Xander made little eye contact but both Spike and Xander couldn't help but notice the bags of…baby stuff.

"Who's pregnant?" Xander asked and then his eyes widen and looked to Anya. "Oh God oh no." Anya scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No." Anya said and Xander relaxed for a moment and then looked to Tara and she walked away saying no then he looked to Willow and she shook her head no and then saw Anya and Tara head to the training room and Xander was about to see what was happening. But they shut the door and the ones in the magic shop heard a click meaning it was locked.

"Wow," Anya said looking at Buffy holding a baby. "Ok so we got diapers you know they have tons of them like newborns, monthly diapers, extra strength and then the formulas and bottles,"

"Did you get everything?" Giles asked and Anya nodded and they set down the bags and started to empty them.

"Oh we did get a car seat." Anya said and Buffy nodded and then she saw clothes and grabbed a white onesies and a diaper and dressed Dawn and then rewrapped her up. Tara grabbed a bottle and a thing of formula and left to get Dawn some food. Tara left the training room and everyone in the magic shop watched her every move as she headed to the back and followed the directions on mixing the formula. Once it was mixed she left and headed back to training and handed the bottle to Buffy and Dawn started to feed.

"What's going on?" Xander asked and Willow decided to tell them.

"I accidently turned Dawn into a baby." Willow fessed up and Spike and Xander looked at her. "Yeah stupid and there's no way to change her back not now at least."

"Wow," Was all Xander said and he stood up and walked around the shop and then Giles came out looking at the three and walked back into the training room but left the door opened and they came in. Buffy was on the floor with Dawn in her arms feeding her. "Wow." Xander said again and Buffy looked up and saw Spike and then looked away.

Dawn was asleep in the training room while everyone sat out in the shop. Buffy came back out looking at everyone and the night has only begun. She walked over to everyone and sat down. No one said a word no one knew what to say right now.

"I'm sorry." Willow said and Buffy looked up but said nothing.

"Ok let's not panic Willow what spell book?" Giles asked.

"Exponentia Libro volume one. It's simple nothing complicated." Willow answered.

"Magic is always complicated Willow you should know that." Giles shot back at her and then looked to Buffy. "I'll look at the spell see what went wrong and we'll pick up from there."

"So until then?" Spike asked.

"We get some rest." Giles answered and everyone nodded. There was nothing they could do now. Buffy got up and went to get Dawn and then came out with little Dawn as she left the shop. Buffy walked to the car as Spike caught up to her but she said nothing.

"It's fine to stand me up for this but you should have told me." Spike insisted and Buffy said nothing. "Buffy,"

"First stay away I have a baby and I don't know how long that chip will last. And two we're done." Buffy stated plainly and kept walking as Willow and Tara passed him to the car. Buffy strapped the sleeping baby into the car seat and got on the other side and sat. Tara drove off and the three girls said nothing. Once they got home Buffy just walked straight to the house with Dawn as Tara and Willow grabbed the supplies and went in. Buffy took Dawn upstairs and to her room and placed her on her bed and then went back downstairs and looked for the pack and play pen they bought and took it. Buffy didn't want to talk to anyone she was tired and she knew she was in for a long night. Buffy went into her room where Dawn slept peacefully on the bed as Buffy seat up the pack and play and then placed Dawn in it. Buffy changed and then crawled into her bed and turned off the lights ready to sleep but as soon as her head hit the pillow Dawn started to cry.

The morning came and Willow headed downstairs and found Buffy on the couch sitting but she was sleep and baby Dawn was on Buffy asleep. Dawn must have kept Buffy up all night. Willow was going to offer to take Dawn so Buffy could sleep and started to walk over to her but Buffy woke up.

"What huh?" Buffy asked and saw Willow and she looked around. Dawn didn't stir and Buffy sat there.

"Can I help?" Willow asked and Buffy sighed just then the front door opened with Xander walking.

"Morning," He said walking in with a bag of something and a dozen doughnuts in another. "Bought more baby needs and doughnuts for us." Then Dawn started to let out whimpers and Buffy sighed she just got Dawn to sleep and picked her up and walked away. "Buffy we're trying to help." Xander stated and Buffy turned around and she knew that. But sometimes when they helped they end up just get in the way. "I know that baby egg experiment in high school isn't helping right now but we can help." Buffy nodded and headed upstairs.

Buffy had to go to work and she brought Dawn to the Magic Shop so Giles could watch her he was the only one she could trust right now. Buffy headed off to a dead day at work and thought about Dawn hoping she was safe.

Dawn sat in her pack and play pen when a visitor came in and it was Spike. He walked around the pen as Dawn was asleep and smiled she looked cute as a baby.

"Well now you are bite size." Spike said and knelt down and leaned over the pen. "Don't worry uncle Spike will help take care of you." He said brushing his finger against her cheek and smiled a little but then he felt someone grab him by the shoulder and toss him back and Dawn woke up crying. Spike looked up seeing Buffy standing there. "I'm not going to hurt her." Spike said as he stood up.

"I said stay away." Buffy said and turn back to her crying sister. Spike sighed Buffy was going all maternal now. But he was here to ask her a question and it wasn't about Dawn. But since he and Buffy have been sleeping together and now a baby was tossed into the mix he felt like he could help not be a father but something like it. Plus his Sire was one so Spike felt like he could do it too.

"Why won't you sleep with me anymore?" Spike asked as Buffy lifted up her sister trying to hush her. She looked to Spike.

"Maybe because I don't love you and I was just using you." Buffy stated and Dawn started hush and Spike sat there that's not what he wanted to hear it he knew she felt something.

"No you love me Buffy." Spike inisisted. "You loved another vampire before."

"He was different and you're not him. The only reason why you're still here is because of the chip and the day the chip fails is the day I stake you." Buffy made it clear. "Plus this isn't your child or your family and it never will be. We're not a couple and we're not raising her together." Buffy then left the training room to feed Dawn and not be alone with Spike now with Dawn as helpless as she is right now.

Buffy needed go out and patrol but she needed to stay at Dawn's side to protect her. If the demon world found out that her sister was a helpless child than that could be used against her. But she didn't want to stay she wanted out. Everything just seemed to be going downhill now. Giles was going to leave after solving this, she felt so nasty after sleeping with Spike, her friends with good intentions couldn't let her go. Then there was the house and the bills and now with a baby Buffy was going to go broke at anytime. She had her fair share of stress but this was too much. Buffy looked at the time and it was nearing midnight and she got up from her bed and opened her door. The hall light was on but she could see Willow and Tara's light off from their room. Buffy went back into her room and started to pack. She took Dawn out of the pack and play and set her on the bed and folded it up and left.

The car was ready and she headed back inside for her sister and took her. Buffy made sure Dawn was strapped in and then Buffy got into the car and drove away. She left no note nothing to indicate where she was going. Anywhere but here was best right now. She couldn't take their help they just made it worse. Buffy drove out of Sunnydale and headed to another location. She hoped when she got there he would be done for the night demon hunting she needed his help.

The two hour drive was more like three as Buffy had to stop and feed Dawn and put her back to sleep. Finally she made it to the city that never sleeps and now to find this hotel. She got a letter once from him so she looked for the address knowing it wasn't too far from the old location. She needed to sleep soon and then she found it finally. The lights were on so hopefully he was home she didn't want to talk to anyone else.

Buffy scooped up Dawn and headed to the front doors and then opened them and walked into the grand lobby and looked around then to the front desk where a young and rather skinny woman sat.

"Hi welcome to Angel Investigations where we help the helpless." The woman greeted Buffy. "Oh a baby we'll make sure you and your baby stay safe oh I'm Fred by the way come on sit and tell me what's happening." As she came around from the desk and was going to have Buffy sit on the couch as she grabbed a pad and pencil.

"I need…well I need help but not like this," Buffy stated realizing she was in Angel's home and he was doing very well for himself.

"Oh," Fred gave a smile. "I mean can try to track the father down but," Buffy shook her heard realizing this woman didn't know who she was.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked.

"He's turning in for the night it's been dead for a few days," Fred started to explain.

"I need to see him now." Buffy inisited but Fred didn't move she knew Angel didn't want to see anyone right now. In fact he hasn't left the hotel in days. "Tell him," She didn't want to get anyone excited so she had to figure a way to get Angel down here. Saying that Buffy is here he may not believe it. "Tell him forever ok." And Fred nodded and headed upstairs as Buffy waited. She headed to Angel's room and knocked but got no response so she opened the door and Angel sat on his bed.

"Uh there's a woman downstairs," Fred started and Angel looked up. "She didn't give a name but she said forever I guess you might know what that means." Fred said and Angel looked up and raced out the room as Fred followed. He ran down the stairs and saw her standing there.

"Buffy?" He asked and she turned around but his heart sank seeing a child in her arms.

"It's not what you think at all." She assured him. "But I need help."

_**Buffy and Angel with a baby…I mean granted it's Dawn but still what can go wrong will go wrong but also what can go right will go right. So what's next? Well former father Angel will try to teach Buffy the do's and don'ts of a baby but there's more. Love will blossom also mixed feelings will get stirred and it's only the beginning. So more to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	3. Adam and Eve

Chapter 3 Adam and Eve

_**A/N: This chapter we only get to see the tip of the iceberg with the Angel/Buffy relationship. But our pair jumps back in their old ways no not that way the let's team up partners way…gosh people don't rush into things. **_

_**A/N: Dawn has a small cameo in this but you'll notice our couples interactions happen because of Dawn and Angel will do a little flub on words with it even though it's not intentional. And small glimpses of jealousy start to surface.**_

_**Disclaimer: The plot idea came from the X-Files season 1 episode 11 Eve. I own nothing of Chris Cater. **_

Angel was shocked but what did she mean by it's not what you think? Did Buffy find a baby? Was a baby left to her? He just prayed it wasn't her baby. But wait what if it was? What if the father left her and baby? I'll find the man and kill him. What if she was here to ask to help raise the baby?

"Angel?" Buffy asked and he came out of the trance of endless "what if" questions and looked to Buffy. "Are you ok?" She asked and he nodded. "It's not what you think it's Dawn." Angel nodded and then looked even more confused.

"What…what?" Angel asked this baby was Dawn things just get more and more confusing and weird. Buffy stood there and nodded and Angel looked down at the little baby.

"Yeah in short Willow did a spell that went wrong and well baby," Buffy explained and Angel nodded. "Can't find a counter spell so she's a baby unless Giles and the others find one." Then Angel looked back up to Buffy and noticed she was tired. One is was almost four in the morning.

"When did you last sleep?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know she keeps waking up like every hour." Buffy answered and Angel smiled. "What's so funny?" And Angel shook his head still smiling.

"Babies they do that." Angel answered and then held out his hands and Buffy slowly gave baby Dawn to Angel. Buffy had to realize he's taken care of a baby before and Dawn didn't stir as she was transferred. "Come on," Angel said and it was nice to hold a baby again he missed his son. Buffy followed him and Angel turned to Fred as she was in awe seeing Buffy she's never seen Buffy before. "Fred," Fred looked up. "Can you go to Buffy's car and get her things?" And Fed nodded as Buffy handed over her keys.

Angel led Buffy upstairs to his room and she could tell something was missing. The room was big but she knew the empty space by the wall was where Connor's things were and now they were gone. Buffy looked around the room and Angel still had great taste in color and design.

"You and Dawn can stay in here," Angel started as he looked down to the sleeping baby and Buffy turned around.

"Oh Angel no," Buffy was about to speak but Angel stopped her.

"Really it's ok until I get you two a room set up stay in here." Angel offered and Buffy nodded and looked around and Fred came in. She brought up some of the stuff and went back down to get the rest of it. "What do you have?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged and walked over to the supplies.

"Some bottles, diapers," She started to list.

"You'll need more diapers trust me." Angel said and Buffy nodded as of now he was the expert on baby care. Buffy stood up and Angel handed her little sister to her and then went to set up the pack and play so Dawn could sleep. The nice things about pack and plays was easy set up and easy break down the only thing is this one made sheep sounds and then Buffy placed Dawn in her make shift bed for now and the sheep sounds began and Angel smiled. "Can you sleep with that?" And Buffy shrugged.

"I'll live." She answered and then Fred came in with Buffy's belongings. "Thank you." Buffy said to the young woman and she nodded smiling.

"Well good night." She then left and Buffy looked to Angel.

"Remember I told you we brought someone back after saving Cordy?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded. "That's her she's smart kind of corky but really smart."

"What kind of name is Fred well for a girl?"

"Her real name is Winifred Berkle." Angel answered and Buffy nodded she liked her nickname it seem to suit her well. "Get some sleep ok." Angel said as he left the room.

"Thank you." Buffy looked to him and he smiled a little and shut the door. He was happy she was here he did miss her.

Morning came and the AI team well Cordelia, Lorne, Fred and Gunn were here. Wes was still in the hospital and as of now he wasn't coming back. Fred wanted to tell them that Buffy was here but she refrained she knew Angel needed to tell them. Angel then came down from the upstairs holding a baby and everyone stood still.

"No way," Cordelia whispered thinking Connor was back as Angel stood there with a baby. "Connor?" Cordelia asked with smile but Angel shook his head. "Oh so you just stole a baby great."

"It's Dawn Cordy," Angel said before anyone else could get a word out.

"Wait like Buffy's little sister Dawn?" Cordelia asked no one here has ever met Buffy or her sister except Cordelia. Well Cordelia has never met Dawn she just had fake memories of her. "Ok I know she's Buffy little sister but,"

"A spell went wrong and we need to find a way to fix it." Angel stated.

"Yeah but what about Giles and the others this is a Sunnydale problem." Cordelia informed Angel.

"Buffy's here she needs our help." Angel stated and everyone looked at each other. Lorne and Gunn wanted to meet this famous Buffy. "Guys keep it down she got in almost at four last night." Gunn nodded but smile Angel's old flame was in town. "So Fred start looking up anything about spells that have to do with babies." Fred was now the book person since Wes was out of commission. Cordelia was the only one not pleased at the moment. She hated that Buffy could just swoop into town and Angel's falling all over himself. Angel stood there looking at Dawn as she slept and Cordelia walked over to him to see the baby. Angel and Cordelia were having moments about their relationship as friends. Angel well up until Connor was taken started to fall for Cordelia. He wasn't sure why maybe because she acted like a mother to his son. But then when Groo came back that changed and now with Buffy it changed even more.

But for Cordelia she liked Groo but she was gaining feelings for Angel. One day she just started to like him her heart would flutter a little bit when he was around. She always thought he was cute from when he first walked into the Bronze when she was a sophomore in high school. But with Buffy back and in town she tends to mess with Angel's feelings.

Buffy rolled over in the bed and opened her eyes. She felt better rested and sat up and the door opened and it was Angel walking in with Dawn.

"Oh I didn't wake you did I?" Angel asked and she shook her head no and looked to the time it was ten in the morning. "Well Dawn's been fed but she needs a bath you know how to bathe a baby?" He asked and she smiled.

"No," Angel motioned her to follow along into the bathroom. He was going to her it wasn't hard to do.

The day went by with Buffy mostly staying in Angel's room with Dawn. The working hours were coming and little Dawn was asleep when Angel walked in. He walked into the room quietly so as to not wake up Dawn and Buffy stood up and they went into the hallway.

"I called Giles and told him you were here." Angel said and he could tell Buffy was about to throw a fit. "He's not going to tell the others." Buffy was able to calm down and she nodded. "So how are you and Dawn?" Buffy shrugged.

"Every two hours she eats." Buffy said and Angel smiled.

"Look I got a case and well I was hoping to take an old pro with me." Angel was suggested they work together. She was good at what she does and Angel missed working with her. She was the best the others here were ok they got the job done but it wasn't Buffy.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Not you're run of the mill vampires something a little more earthly." Angel answered but not giving her enough so she would get curious and want to know more.

"What about Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Fred and Cordelia can help." He answered quickly and Buffy nodded but she knew Angel had that all figured out. He was sneaky and sly sometimes but it worked.

Angel waited downstairs as Buffy got more of a slaying type outfit on. Cordelia sat at the counter with Groo and looked annoyed. Tonight was just going to be Angel and Buffy on this case. Then Buffy came down the steps ready and Angel grabbed the file.

"Well have fun." Cordelia said as they left Angel nodded but Buffy knew something wasn't right. Cordelia had hint of jealousy in her voice. Buffy just blocked it out and left the hotel with the vampire into the young night and to his car. The good old Plymouth was ready and waiting as they climbed in. Angel handed her the file and it was time to explain the case.

"Ok a week ago a young girl's father was killed and it looked to be vampire you know draining of blood and two fang marks." Angel explained and Buffy opened the file.

"You're getting all fancy now a days detective Angel." Buffy playfully stated and Angel smiled and she went back to the file.

"Then just days after the murder the daughter is kidnapped and just a day before the kidnapping another murder happened same thing. But when Cordelia went to talk to the family the little girl of that family looked just liked the girl that was kidnapped." Buffy looked up.

"Twins separated at birth?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"That's what I thought so I had a friend down at LAPD pull some records." Angel explained and Buffy smiled.

"You are getting good at this." She smiled and looked up at him and they locked eyes just for a moment but the moment didn't last.

"Well they aren't twins." Angel said breaking the moment and Buffy went back to the file. "The two girls are from two different families. Now here's the strange part."

"Strange isn't so strange with me." Buffy tossed in.

"Both mothers went to the same doctor for fertility counseling and had the same doctor." And Buffy nodded.

"Well I'm not a doctor but sounds like someone was messing around with things." Buffy added and Angel nodded.

"Only gets weirder," Angel continued and it hit Buffy how much she missed solving mysterious with him. "Kate the LAPD cop I work with she and I did some digging on the doctor. Apparently back during the Cold War there was project. It was called the Adam and Eve Project."

"Adam and Eve?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded.

"It began at the height of the Cold War, Russian scientist were trying to take their top soldiers and scientist and make them into something. A super soldier. Most records are destroyed." Angel started to explain.

"Crazy world we live in." Buffy added.

"Can't argue that anyways the project was discovered and here in the US we jumped on board calling the Adam and Eve Project. The people would be genetically controlled and become super soldiers. The girls would be called Eve and the boys Adam." Buffy then looked up all that sounded very familiar.

"Adam?" She asked.

"Your solider boy Riley the Initiative was a part of the experiment." Buffy looked up and was wide eyed. "And his boss tried to continue the work but instead genetically motify humans they used demons." Angel finished and Buffy nodded. "Not just using demons either she enhanced her soldiers with extra genes to make them stronger, smarter and faster the only problem is,"

"Once it was stopped the soldiers had heart problems." Buffy finished and Angel nodded.

"Better than steroids." Angel commented and Buffy looked into the file.

"Can't trust the cute ones." Buffy commented and looked to Angel. "There's more isn't there." Angel nodded.

"Maggie Walsh was the doctor for both the girls' mothers. But when I came across the project I went to visit these Eves and found that Maggie Walsh is an Eve herself. One was in an asylum and two escaped; Maggie was one. She started up the project and when someone found out she was tampering with genetics she founded the Initiative."

"So she was trying to continue the project and it fails and then turns to demons." Buffy added on and Angel nodded. "But what about the murders of the fathers? You think the other two…Maggies…are out there?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded.

"The Eve in asylum was bounded from the notes and her both the Adams and Eves are prone to suicide and homicide. These girls either killed their own fathers or one or both the escaped Eves did and they're trying to keep the girls in the family." Angel parked the car in front of a house and turned it off. "By the way Riley's been off the genetic steroids how is he?" Angel asked because he wasn't sure of the later side effects. Buffy shrugged.

"I saw him maybe a month ago he seems ok I knew he was on some drug because after he stopped he started to become…average I guess." Buffy explained. "Doesn't seem like there's anything wrong and he's he married too." Buffy tossed in.

"Good for him." Angel commented but he was trying to keep the small talk going. He had Buffy come along because well she hunts demons, vampires and anything else that's not normal and this isn't too paranormal but humans wouldn't be able to handle a genetically modified person. Also Angel knew she needed to get out of the hotel that will help with her stress and he wanted to know what was going on inside that head of hers. When they were together at a road side motel when he first found she was alive they didn't talk just held one another and then talked about getting back together. That turned into a heated make out session that turned into a heated argument about the future that turned into let's just remain friends.

"So what do we do at a stake out?" Buffy asked and Angel smiled looking over to her. She's done many stake outs which just boils down to waiting for the right time but she's never done it like this by sitting in a car.

"Wait see if anything happens." Angel answered and looked back to the dark house. He was happy she was with him on this as of now they were the only two how could take on the super human genetically altered people. It was interesting to think that Angel fought Riley and was wondering how a human was that strong well now he knew.

"You think the little girls know what they are?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"Hope not." Angel answered as they waited and the awkward silence settled in. "Are you mad?" Angel asked and Buffy looked up. "At Willow and Xander?"

"For what?" Buffy asked but then understood what he was getting at. "I know Willow changed Dawn but it was an accident," Angel shook his head.

"I mean for bringing you back." Buffy sat there and sighed and shrugged.

"Part of me yes and the other part no. Still confused about it but I'm afraid, I was brought back and what if I die again? Will they bring me back? It's like may never get to rest." Angel nodded but didn't know how to help. "It's just they can't do anything without me and I already knew as a slayer I was going to die it's sorta in the job description." She then remembered the conversation with Spike about death. "Part of me wants to die because no matter how many vampires I kill and demons I stop it never ends. But then part of me wants to live because of my friends." Angel understood she was torn about it anyone would be and for being taken out of heaven she was doing rather well coping wise hopefully.

"You can stay here as long as you need to." Angel assured her and Buffy nodded. That was nice to know that Angel never asked anything from her except just friendship.

"When I died Angel what did you do?" Buffy asked since this was heart to heart touchy feely talk it was his turn. They haven't talked about this and they should probably wait until after they solve this case but hey they were bored right now.

"I didn't know if I could go on," Angel started. "I felt guilty that I was still here and you weren't. I felt the world had lost a true champion and nothing looked the same. For a week every time I saw a blonde girl I prayed it was you. I could barely sleep, eat let lone get up." Angel looked to her. "I was completely shattered and at one point I thought about ending it. Wes intervene and had me go to a monastery to heal although the monks turned out to be demons."

"Still not that strange." Buffy commented and Angel smiled a little.

"Cordelia kinda helped me to realize something." And Buffy looked to Angel with a funny look. "Yeah I know of all people to give words of wisdom it's Cordelia. But she told that by me fighting evil that I wasn't betraying but honoring you." Buffy smiled a little that was rather philosophical for Cordelia. The two then looked to the house and they saw something and got out of the car someone was inside that shouldn't be. "Head around back." Angel ordered Buffy and she nodded doing just that as Angel ran to the front door and banged on it. A woman opened it and Angel pulled her outside. "Someone's upstairs stay outside."

Buffy slowly made her way into the backyard with a small crossbow searching. Inside the house Angel quietly went upstairs when he felt something burning on him. Someone threw holy water at him and the figure with the girl escaped. Buffy then saw someone coming and broke through the glass door. Buffy held up her crossbow to the hooded figure.

"Hold it right there! Put the girl down!" She yelled and the hooded figure stood there and Buffy got a look at her. She just like Maggie Walsh and then the woman held up a gun to the little girl.

"Put the weapon down you know I will." The woman threatened and Buffy lowered her weapon to the ground as the Maggie Walsh look alike moved slowly away with the girl in her arms. Buffy followed her and as soon as the woman started to run Buffy took off after her then heard gun shots go off and Buffy got behind a tree avoiding them. The woman shoved the girl in the car and then she got in and drove off. Buffy knew something happened to Angel and ran back into the backyard and through the broken glass and headed upstairs. Angel started to sit up as Buffy knelt down and she smelt burnt flesh.

"The woman had holy water. She knew we were coming." Angel said as Buffy helped him sit up.

"They are smart."

Within in minutes cops were all over the house. Angel and Buffy waited together and Buffy looked up seeing a blonde woman talking to an officer.

"The woman is five four, about hundred and forty to a hundred fifty pounds. Now she has exceptional strength for her size so consider her arm and extremely dangerous. She might have an accomplice that's looks similar as well." The blonde woman explained as the cop walked with her taking notes and then the cop veered off as the blonde woman came up to Angel and Buffy. "Well we have a ten block search going on see if that helps." Angel nodded.

"Oh," Angel realized that the girls never met. "Kate this is Buffy, Buffy this detective Kate Lockely." The two blonde shook hands.

"Angel's told me allot about you." Kate said smiling.

"Your inside person?" Buffy asked to Angel and he nodded.

"Angel and I've been working together for what a year or two now?" Kate asked and Angel shrugged nodding. "After realizing he was a vampire well the shock of it he's been helping with a number of unsolved cases that are more than normal cases." Buffy smiled and looked up to Angel and then playfully tapped him.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You two are like the modern day Mulder and Scully." Buffy commented and Kate smiled but Angel looked confused not understanding the reference. "And still not quite with the times."

"So how long are you here Buffy?" Kate asked and Buffy shrugged. "Well you can use you for unnatural things."

The next day happened and a lead was given on the whereabouts of the girls although when they found the two girls their kidnapper was dead. Angel and Buffy went to take the girls to a doctor's because you couldn't tell them apart. But these were no ordinary girls they were genetically modified and smart. The girls knew who each other were. They wanted to get away from Angel and Buffy so they were going to poison them while at a rest stop. But that didn't work Angel being a vampire knew what was going on and the girls were caught.

The two girls were sent to the asylum where they met their older selves. While they sat in their little rooms a woman came to visit and it was another Eve but this one was different she had another just like her back in Sunnydale who died by the name Maggie Walsh but that wasn't her real name. The woman standing before the two girls and the other Eve was Maggie Walsh.

"Took you long enough." One of the girls commented and the woman smiled.

"You knew I was coming?" She asked and the all the Eves smiled.

Back at the hotel Buffy sat in the lobby with baby Dawn feeding her as Angel came through the front doors with bags and Buffy looked up.

"More…supplies." He answered before she could asked and Buffy smiled and Angel set down the bag and walked over to her and sat down as Buffy pulled the bottle away and set it down and then handed her to Angel. "What?" Angel asked as he took Dawn.

"Still not good at the burping thing." Buffy and answered and Angel smiled and she handed him a spit up rag and Angel tossed it over his shoulder and started to pat Dawn's back. "You think she has any idea what's happening?" Angel didn't know he hoped not because when she's normal again that will be awkward to talk about. Buffy leaned back and sighed she felt much more relaxed than she has in a while.

"After we put her to bed wanna go on patrol?" Angel asked Buffy's attention was caught when he said "we" like it was their child but she shook it off. Patrolling sounded nice. When they hunt together it went so smooth it was like they were meant to fight together.

"Sure." Buffy answered and Angel smiled and then they both heard Dawn burp and Buffy smiled. Buffy then took her sister and got up to take her to bed and Angel followed. As they headed upstairs Lorne was watching with a mischievous smile and walked away happy. He could read people when he wanted to it helped if they sung but he could see it from them instant attraction. After Dawn was put down Angel and Buffy headed down the stairs to the weapons chest and Angel opened it. "Crossbow," Angel then handed her the crossbow as Gunn came out to the lobby.

"Let's dust some vampires." Gunn said. "Never fought next to a slayer." Gunn commented as Angel handed Gunn a sword and smiled.

"Oh you're in for a show tonight." Angel commented and looked to Buffy and she gave a small smile. Angel thought it was good to have her it felt like old times and he missed it. While the three headed out for the night Cordelia watched them leave. Why was she feeling so much jealousy to Buffy even though she had Groo here? Maybe because now Buffy had the baby and Angel was paying more attention or the fact that up until Groo came her feelings were growing for the vampire. Or maybe she was just mad because Angel was moving in the right direction but when Buffy blows into town he loses it.

_**At least both Buffy and Angel are coming around from their grief. So now what? Oh the snowball has just started to roll. More on the way comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Free to let go

Chapter 4 Free to let go

_Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home  
Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

Buffy was getting the hang of changing a diaper without being disgusted. She was putting a fresh diaper on little Dawn and the baby smiled at the act. She was smiling and Buffy smiled back. She's seen babies smile but for some reason this was even better. Buffy snapped the bottom of Dawn's shirt together and grabbed her little cap as Angel walked into the room.

"She smiled at me." Buffy stated and Angel smiled too. He remembered when Connor first smiled at him it was one of the coolest things in the world.

"Your room is fixed up and ready." Angel informed her as Buffy picked up Dawn.

"Angel you didn't have to do any of it." Buffy said and he nodded and motioned for her and Dawn to follow. The room was right next to Angel's and Buffy smiled looking in. "It's nice," And little Dawn smiled to at the room. But there was better crib and even a changing station off to the side. He went out and bought a matching crib and baby changing station for her. "You really didn't have too."

"For my two girls." Angel said and Buffy walked in and sat on her bed. She had no idea how long she would be here but with the room the way it was she had no plans on going back to Sunnydale well Sunny-hell. Well for now at least she needed time away she hasn't been given the proper time to cope with the whole returning from heaven thing. And with the accident with Dawn it took its toll on Buffy. Angel left Buffy to look around her new room for the time being.

Angel went downstairs to the lobby where his team was working and sat down and sighed.

"What is it Angel?" Groo asked he always interested in Angel.

"Just fixed up Buffy's room." Angel answered he was just tired.

"So how long is she staying?" Fred asked but there was no answer to that. Angel wanted to say forever if she was here he could always watch her and Dawn. He's missed them both but there was a reason why the two parted ways. But she was like a drug and easy to get hooked on again. Buffy then came downstairs with Dawn and everyone looked up smiling. Buffy walked up to Fred offering the little baby to her and she took Dawn gladly.

"So what's up?" Buffy asked she didn't know any of these people except Angel and Cordelia so she felt a little lost. Buffy had her people back in Sunnydale and Angel had his here showing how much their lives have changed. Angel was gaining success off of the Investigation idea.

"Cordelia just had a vision." Lorne said as he walked in and at first he was surprised when he met Buffy. Being a demon he thought Buffy would attack being the slayer but she didn't. She picked up that one he wasn't a bad demon and two if Angel had no reason to kill him then neither did Buffy. "It's going to be an all nighter too."

"Yeah demon worshipers, sacrificial stuff and still trying to figure out where it's taking place." Cordelia added meaning they didn't have time well they never did have time. "From what it looks like it's an old building."

"That narrows it down." Gunn deadpanned and Buffy smiled. She felt extremely relaxed here amongst this group. They seemed to have everything together except the whole Wes deal but Angel seemed to be in a better mood about it. Wes only thought he was doing the right thing by saving Connor but he didn't know it was trap. Maybe Angel and Wes could come to terms and put it behind them because as of now Connor was never coming back.

"We'll start on the old sides of town," Angel started. "Gunn you and Fred take up the eastern side of town but be careful." Angel warned them. "Maybe daylight but there's nasty stuff out that way report in if there's anything odd." Gunn and Fred nodded and headed out. "Cordelia and Groo you two can head over to the old Richmond building see if it looks familiar." Cordelia nodded and those two left. It was now just Lorne, Dawn, Angel and Buffy. Angel couldn't go out well he could but he was limited so it would be Buffy and Lorne and they would be hitting up the lower side of town where the demon folk like to hang out and listen in on the conversations and see if there's hints about these rituals. Angel would stay behind and watch Dawn.

Buffy drove a car with Lorne next to her as they headed out and the empath demon would stare at her once in a while. Maybe this was his first time seeing a slayer Buffy thought. But now it was getting a little weird.

"Do I have a pimple or something?" Buffy asked and Lorne looked away. "Oh wait you're trying to read me."

"Oh no pudding." Lorne insisted. "I mean I can pick up a few things but its best if you sing."

"Sing?" Buffy asked and Lorne nodded.

"Angel sung for me once," Lorne began and Buffy smiled indicating she wanted to hear this. "He sung Oh Mandy." Lorne said and Buffy started to laugh.

"Yeah I can see him singing that." She commented still laughing.

"That boy has all sorts of troubles but you my blonde slayer you got some issues too." Lorne started and Buffy's serious look took over.

"I don't want to talk about it." Buffy went ahead and stopped the conversation.

"Well you need to sing,"

"Ok not singing about it then." Buffy focused on the road and Lorne nodded. She'll come around soon she needed time and they pulled around to Lorne's club Caritas and Buffy parked.

"Ok cutie you're the slayer so don't flaunt that or the club will be empty in a matter of minutes. Also no violence in this club there's a spell put up you try to punch, kick, slap," Buffy just sat there listening trying not to smile. Lorne was a perky demon and funny to listen to. "You'll be shoved to the wall by a huge force. Now we're here because demons have issues too so we might be able to get a lead ok." Buffy nodded and they got out of the car and headed in side. Lorne headed the bar as demons everywhere sat at tables talking and drinking. She then looked to the stage where a demon was singing.

"You own a karaoke bar?" Buffy asked as she followed Lorne and he turned around with a look resenting that statement. Buffy followed Lorne behind the bar as a he started to mix a drink and Buffy sighed in disapproval and Lorne looked up.

"Hey it's five o'clock somewhere." Lorne defended as he started to mix and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"What does Caritas mean?" Buffy asked interested in the name. She knew it meant something.

"Latin for loving or compassion," Lorne began. "See honey bun these demons here have no intention on hurting humans or other demons. This is a place to seek refuge. Some of them are half breeds half demon and half human. If these demons are to attack they do it in self defense." Lorne finished and sipped his cocktail and Buffy nodded meaning this place was a place with no fear. For Buffy it was hard though as a slayer her gut instincts were telling her to attack and kill them all.

Meanwhile at the hotel it was just Angel and Dawn. Angel had spread a blanket out on the floor as Dawn laid there. And just like Connor Dawn liked his vampire face she would smile as he went back and forth from vampire to human. It was true babies didn't see a difference to people just that they were people wanting to play with them. She was far too young to play real toys let alone really grasp anything. So it would just be hours of peek a boo and laughing for these two. Angel then reached down and picked her up. From his fake memories he could remember that Dawn loved to be hugged and held. She was the same Dawn just a baby so he held her. Angel sat on the ground with her and half of him was happy and the other was sad. He wished he had his son again but to hold a baby was nice. He kind of wished Dawn was his and Buffy's daughter. He always wondered what a daughter with Buffy would like and this is about as close as he'll get.

Lorne and Buffy left the karaoke bar and headed to the lower side of down just walking and listening to see if they could pick up anything on this demon ritual. Lorne could tell Buffy wanted to talk he could see it in her steps, her face even the way she breathed was an indication she wanted to talk or at least ask a question. Lorne knew some of it had to do with Angel it seems when these two forces of nature collide either a beautiful light shines or the nastiest hurricane hits. Lorne also had a small background knowledge of her trip to heaven and back.

"Just sing." He said and Buffy looked up.

"We're on demon recon." Buffy stated and Lorne grabbed her hand and they went into a back alley.

"It's killing you; you want to talk to do it." Lorne insisted and Buffy crossed her arms and sighed. Lorne stood there and waited and started to get impatient. "Well,"

"I'm thinking of a song." Buffy told him and stood there quietly. "It can be any song?" She asked and Lorne nodded and she sighed. Buffy knew tons of songs but now her mind went blank. "Can't believe I'm doing this." Indicating she was embarrassed about singing. "Bruder bought a coconut; he bought it for a dime. His sister had anudder one she paid it for de lime. She put de lime in de coconut, she drank 'em bot' up. She put de lime in de coconut, she drank 'em bot' up. She put de lime in de coconut, she drank 'em bot' up. She put de lime in de coconut, she call de doctor, woke 'im up said Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take? I said Doctor, to relieve this belly ache; I said Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take? I said Doctor, to relieve this belly ache. Now lemme get this straight," As she kept singing Lorne read her and then had her stop. "Sorry can't sing."

"Most can't but honey," Lorne sounded sad. "You were ready to die they should have never taken you out from heaven." Buffy nodded finally someone agreed with her. "There's not much we can do just move on and you have to. You have to move pass this or you're going to die again but it won't be heroic you'll die on the inside." Buffy nodded understanding it was just nice to know that someone agreed she should have not come back that it was her time. "Now Angel," Lorne picked up something about Angel from her but Buffy held up her hand shaking her head no.

"That's enough reading for one day." Buffy was clear on that and Lorne nodded. It was best for her to take small steps. That's what didn't happen in Sunnydale she was brought back and tossed into the vampire slaying rink. She had little time to recover and the times she started to open up there was a vampire to kill or someone to save. Lorne would relay this Angel in private and tell him she needed to have time to recover. She started to show that the first night she worked with Angel on the case. It wasn't much nothing deep but it was a start. Also by Lorne agreeing that Buffy was better off in heaven, that she had fulfilled her duties made Buffy feel sounder. She wasn't crazy she just needed time this world was very painful to live in and she isn't quite sure how she was able to live in it before her death.

Lorne and Buffy did their demon recon and headed back to the hotel with no information. Whatever demon was running this sacrifice they were very secret about it. Hopefully the others would find the building or something close to it. Buffy walked into the hotel and went to her room but when she looked into the sitting area she saw Angel asleep on the couch. She walked in quietly and saw just that Angel asleep on the couch but with a little baby curled up in ball asleep on his chest and she smiled. Buffy quietly walked in and found a small blanket and cover them up. She knelt down to burn that image into her mind. What kind of father was Angel? From the time he had Connor Buffy believed he was a good one. That's why she came here because she could trust Dawn with him and the way the two were asleep that was proof. Buffy stood up still smiling and left quietly not wanting to wake them. There were still some beautiful things in this world worth living for.

Night was approaching and Dawn was in the lobby in her pack and play as everyone else stood around the desk with a map.

"So you sure it's this building?" Angel asked and Cordelia nodded.

"Looks just the way it does in my vision just no demons yet." Cordelia answered.

"So what's the plan?" Gunn asked as Angel looked to the map.

"First who wants to sit this mission out?" Angel asked meaning someone needed to stay behind with Dawn. "I need Buffy and Cordy on this one so they're mine." Angel claimed the slayer and the seer. Buffy let a small smile tug and she looked up to Lorne as he could see it. Buffy diverted her attention back to the map. Lorne could come up with one reason why Buffy would ever come back to earth's plains and it was for a vampire.

"I'll stay." Fred volunteered Lorne would be use since they were dealing with demons he might be able to translate anything important. Angel nodded but with Buffy here it could just be he and her and between them they could take out this demon clan easily. But the merrier so Gunn, Lorne and Cordelia were coming along.

"Let's do this." Gunn said and they all broke from the table and headed to the weapons cupboard and Fred went to pick up Dawn and smiled. Little Dawn was awake and Buffy came over.

"Ok I already fed and changed her she just needs a bath and then put to bed." Buffy gave the instructions and Fred nodded. "She should be fine," Buffy sounded a little worried.

"Buffy," Angel said and the blonde slayer turned around. "We'll be back soon." Buffy was sounding like a mom which was good. Angel always wondered what kind of mom she would make and all he could imagine was a great on. Buffy waved to Dawn and headed out.

"Can I drive?" Buffy asked.

"No," Angel said and Fred smiled as they headed out the door.

The AI team arrived to the abandon building looking around it looked like a good spot for a demon ritual sacrifice. Everyone grabbed their weapons and headed in. Buffy liked this there was a sense of teamwork and they accepted her right in not because she was slayer but because she was willing to help. In Sunnydale an outsider would come in and they would be looked at and judge especially if they were demon in nature. Lorne was a demon but here he was fighting with them. Maybe Buffy should accept Spike but Spike wasn't free from evil. A chip would shock him like a shock collar to a dog but as soon as that chip failed Spike would be himself again. He was helping to help himself. Angel was helping to atone for his sins and restore his humanity. But to help with that journey he needed to forgive a person soon.

The team stopped the demons before any humans were hurt and the team came back very happy with themselves. Lorne called for drinks all around and mixed some stuffy. Buffy took a glass and sniffed the liquid and took a sip. It was fruited and good so she took a bigger sip. Dawn was asleep and the place had a light and happy mood which gave Buffy a sense of relief the tension didn't feel as high.

The team got a little goofy as Lorne sat at an old piano and played while Cordelia the famous actress wannabe she was sung. Buffy smiled and hearing Cordelia sing reminded her the simple days of high school if you could even call those days simple. Angel looked over to Buffy and she smiled and they held up their glasses as a job well done while Fred tried to dance with Gunn and Groo clapped. Angel watched his friends as Buffy got up to dance a little. On the surface he was ok but that didn't mean he really was. Connor was always on his mind he hoped he was ok and happy. He wished he could see him on last time to say that he loved him because he did. Angel was far from healed of this and with a baby back in the hotel it didn't make it worse or sadder but a reminder of what he lost.

Buffy was far from healed about heaven and being back. She thought she was back not because her friends missed her but because they couldn't do anything on their own. Dawn tried to bring back their mom once but Dawn realized that it was ok to let go their mom could no longer be hurt and she was free. Buffy was free but her friends refused to let go. Angel after fighting off the Romeo and Juliet vampires which opened up some deep wounds he was finally able let go. He was ok with it because he knew nothing could hurt his girl anymore and she was free. But to see her here it was nice but he could see it she was different there was a hint of pain and sadness. Angel gained Buffy but lost Connor and was taken two steps back. Both of them were suffering but misery loves company. But when something like this happens these two somehow can pull each other up and out of the dark place. It was something they shared a connection that's why Buffy was here to try and live again and maybe though her he could live too.

Angel was lost in thought when he felt someone grab his hand and it was Buffy. She took him over to the group as they sung and dance together. Angel didn't know the words but it was nice to hold and dance with Buffy. Her smile was slowly growing ever so slowly but it was something. Buffy could see the weight on Angel's shoulders shifting. He was accepting the fact that Connor's fait wasn't his fault. A man was able to manipulate Wes which could have happened to anyone and they fell for it. What happened to Wes wasn't Wes' fault either this was all Hotlz's doing. That was another issue to be discussed right now these two needed to time to get strong again in the heart.

While the team was laughing and having another drink while Lorne played the piano Buffy held Angel close and they had long stopped dancing. She loved his hugs she felt so warm and so cared for in his arms.

"Stay as long as you need." Angel said and felt her nodding in his shoulder. She knew she needed to go back home but this place could be a new home just maybe.

_**So Angel and Buffy are getting closer which is nice right? Well with their history getting together is some dangerous waters. Now that we know both are suffering from inner turmoil and they accept it they can both move on. But got a little surprise next chapter so you'll have to wait and see. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_**Song Home sung by Phil Phillips**_


	5. Crazy

Chapter 5 Crazy

_**A/N: This is going to be a little creepy as a chapter so just fair warning but we get a visit from a friend. Also as promised Angel and Buffy get a little closer and there are some cute moments. Enjoy.**_

Buffy kicked down a vampire as it growled at her but when she kicked it she didn't realized she kicked him to Angel who was already fighting a vampire. Buffy stood there for a minute as Angel tossed away the vampire.

"Sorry," Buffy apologized but before Angel could respond the vampire he was fighting jumped on his back and Buffy ran to help and did a back flip into the air and jump but missed her target and ended up jumping more or so onto Angel knocking him down but along with the vampire on Angel's back. Buffy looked down at Angel as they laid there on the ground very close to one another maybe a breath apart. "Sorry," It was more of whisper and then the vampire growled and Buffy rolled off of Angel and staked the vampire. The second one that she tossed into Angel came running after her and she tossed the stake to Angel and he killed that vampire and the night was quiet once more.

"It's ok," Angel answered to her two apologies and she nodded as he looked around. "So want to do another sweep?" He asked but she had that look she was going to say yes but her body said no. Angel knew her very well. "Tired?" He asked and Buffy nodded.

"Need to check on Dawn." Buffy stated which was true even though she trusted the others back at the hotel it was just comforting to her to check on her little sister. Angel nodded it was a successful night of vampire killing. The only reason why he asked not to stop was because he missed fighting alongside her like this it was like old times. Angel knew of course once Dawn is normal again then she would leave so it was time to enjoy this.

The vampire and the slayer came through the hotel doors as AI was up and about back from their demon and vampire sweeps. Cordelia was holding Dawn and handed her off to Buffy.

"Just fed her." Cordelia reported to Buffy and Buffy looked down to her little sister as she was awake. But Buffy was getting use to Dawn's cues and could tell she was fighting sleep right now. "So anything exciting?" Angel shrugged meaning no nothing out of the ordinary tonight. Cordelia had no visions of any kind so maybe it was time to call it.

"Well I think we're going to bed." Buffy announced and everyone waved and said good night to her as she carried Dawn with her upstairs. Once in their room she put Dawn in her crib and then started to grab her night clothes and headed to the shower to get rid of the vampire dust. Every night though when she showered she would think. There were many things she thought about Angel was one, Dawn, heaven, her friends, going back home, her feelings to this world and this list went on. She still hasn't shared her feelings about returning well barely scratched the surface about it. She wanted to talk to Angel about it and maybe soon she will.

Angel sat in the office putting away paperwork about to turn in himself when Kate came in.

"Good evening," The blonde cop said and Angel nodded to her. She then held up a file meaning there was a case that they couldn't solve because it wasn't of this world. "It's up your ally," She teased him and he held out his hand as she handed the file to him. Angel opened it as Kate sat down as he began to look. "Let me put you on some type of payroll," She started and Angel looked up. "Really there's a number of strange cases you and your team have solved and,"

"It's fine Kate." Angel assured her and went back to reading the file.

"So the story so far is kids are disappearing they range from infants to eighteen year olds. They go missing for a day and come back practically naked, scared, and delusional just awful." She started to explain as Angel looked through the file. There was one picture of a teen boy with something written on his back. "And they are found with a message on their backs." Angel took the picture out of the file and looked at it.

"Eu sunt unul," Angel read and Kate nodded but he could tell she had no idea what it meant. "Means I am one." But Angel didn't sound excited as he put the picture away.

"Once the kids come back they don't remember anything not only that half of them are in a psych ward." Kate finished. "We checked everything to see if any of them have anything in common and nothing just random kids." Angel closed the file there was nothing he could do tonight.

"I'll look into it." Angel was taking the case and Kate nodded and stood up meaning she was going to leave and felt better that Angel was taking this on. "You have any idea what it could be?" Angel asked her as she was about to leave and Kate stood there.

"Ever since meeting you I've come to believe things that I would never have so my opinion is possible possession." Kate answered and Angel nodded he's dealt with this before and it can get ugly. "Night don't let the bed bugs bite." Kate then left as Angel opened the file again and started to read more.

Buffy dried her hair and sat on the edge of her bed thinking if she could sleep or not. It took her awhile to fall asleep and sometimes to even stay asleep. She looked over to Dawn as she slept soundly and Buffy got up and leaned over the crib smiling at the little baby. She was innocent and sweet as she slept. Buffy wished she could sleep just as soundly right now.

Angel woke up and his room was dark with the blackout curtains. But he noticed something he was extremely warm as a vampire he was cool to the touch but he was warm, human warm and rolled over and saw someone in the bed with him it was Buffy. He slowly sat up doing his best not to wake her and scooted just a little closer and she was completely asleep he could tell by the slow heart beat and her deep breathing. She looked calm as she slept and she looked warm and comfortable. Angel looked up and saw Dawn's pack and play and he sensed the little baby was in it asleep too. For a second Angel didn't know what to do, stay or get up but he forgot how good it felt to warm so he laid back down closer to her closing his eyes.

Down in the lobby as AI began to gather together Angel left the file that Kate dropped off out for them to start reading and talking about it and get a plan together. Cordelia since her arrival to LA has gotten better at making coffee and got a pot going. Now as for breakfast Eggo Waffles were her signature dish Angel was the true cook around here. But he's not up in time to make breakfast so the gang had to make do.

Back in Angel's room Buffy slowly woke up and rolled over seeing Angel asleep. He looked most peaceful in sleep and she slowly slipped out of his bed not wanting to wake him. She didn't wake up though out the night, no nightmares just solid and much needed sleep. Angel was like that teddy bear a kid sleeps with for protection. She walked to Dawn's pack and play and picked up the sleeping baby and headed back to their room to change for the day.

Angel woke and noticed he was no longer warm again and knew Buffy left but it was time for him to get up and start the day. He changed and headed downstairs and saw his crew already discussing the new file. Fred even had the white board up as she wrote things on it. Angel slipped into the meeting to see what they came up with and so far they were getting nowhere like the cops.

"So this is supernatural?" Gunn asked and Angel shrugged as Buffy looked to him asking with her eyes. She had Dawn sitting up on her lap and the little baby seemed fascinated at her surroundings.

"That or these kids are getting doped up." Lorne added in that possibility.

"That's what the cops thought but nothing was in their system to point to drugs." Angel answered.

"Unless what they have is natural occurring." Fred added she was the scientist of the group. "Like insulin you can kill someone with lots of it but on a tox reading it won't come up because it's not poison well not the ones a doctor would look for." Fred finished so that was something to look into.

"I say it's a cult thing that's going on you know demon worshipers with nothing better to do." Cordelia added and Buffy nodded agreeing.

"So what's the plan?" Groo asked Angel as the vampire thought about it.

"Kate has turned the case over to us so we have full access to medical records," Angel started and Buffy smiled this detective stuff was fun. "Fred head to the local hospital and get a hold the victims' files see if there's something the doctors missed." Fred nodded. "Cordelia head over to the LAPD and see if you can talk to some of the family members see if anything unusual happens before the kids return something that the cops might have also overlooked." Buffy liked how everyone was broken up to find something out it seemed to cover more ground and how they accepted their tasks. In Sunnydale everyone would dispute about something and things didn't get done and by the time they figured it out it was time to kill the demon. "Gunn head up to the bad side of town see if you can fines anything that matches this and be on the lookout for anything that could be Romania in nature."

"Romanian?" Gunn asked as he was confused.

"The saying on victims' backs say I am one is in Romanian highly doubt it's just there to be there." Angel answered and Gunn nodded. "See if there's any new local shamans in town." Angel then looked to Groo. "Go with him." Groo nodded and then Angel looked to Lorne.

"Yes I'll babysit the little thing." Lorne said and Buffy smiled it was nice that none of them fought over Dawn.

"Buffy you're coming with me to the UCLA Neuropsychiatric Hospital." Angel said and Buffy's eyes widen.

"Sounds like fun." Buffy deadpanned as everyone got up and went to investigate and Buffy handed Dawn off to Lorne and left with Angel. They could travel there easily as it was a stormy day a perfect day to go to a mental ward. The two headed out to the car and took off. Buffy started to search for stations and a song came on. It was a cool and upbeat song and she leaned back in her seat and started to bop her head up and down to the beat and Angel looked over with a small smile as she did that. Buffy thought Angel needed to relax so she hoped with would help plus it would help her relieve her anxiety about going to a psych ward. Angel laughed a little as Buffy started to dance he could really relax around her.

Angel and Buffy came to the ward and headed inside. Buffy looked around at the white walls and could hear the echoes of her footsteps. It didn't help that it was raining outside rain and thunder can really get a mentally ill or disturbed patient upset to the point of harm to others. Buffy looked around and noticed Angel was further ahead and she ran up to him staying close. Angel knew she was uneasy about this but if it meant she was going to be glued to him then he kind of liked it. They then came to a front desk where a nurse was.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Uh yes I'm Angel and this is my partner Buffy," Angel introduced them and Buffy smiled she liked that title. "Uh an officer Kate of the LAPD should have called." And the nurse looked at log chart of calls and nodded reading the message.

"Follow me," The nurse came from the desk and Angel and Buffy followed. They then headed to another part of the hospital and were dropped off with another nurse.

"Angel and Buffy?" She asked and they nodded and she took out two clipboards with papers on them and then took out two objects.

"What's this?" Buffy asked holding the objects.

"Panic buttons can't let you in without them." The nurse answered and Buffy got a little more nervous. She could handle demons and vampires but crazy people that was something completely different. "You two carrying any concealed weapons, sharp objects of any kind?" And the two shook their heads no. "Sign this," And the two did and the nurse handed them the panic buttons and came over and swiped a card and the door opened and she led them in. Angel and Buffy started to walk and they could hear screams and crying. The wing they were at had the most severe patients ones that could not only hurt themselves but others and some were psychopathic killers. The nurse then knocked on a door and voice allowed them to come in and a man was at the desk.

"Come in," He said and Angel and Buffy did. "Doctor Brown," He said and the three shook hands and Angel and Buffy sat down. "Before I take you in to see some of the kids you two familiar with the case?"

"Just what the file says." Angel answered and the doctor nodded.

"Well the only thing with these kids is that at one point they were healthy no history of mental illnesses and then within a twelve hour span they are hallucinating, ranting, had to be restrained and meds keep them calm but that's it." The doctor looked to the pair studying them. "You're private investigators?" And they both nodded and he stood up. "Shall we?"

The doctor led them through the ward and one patient banged on his door and for Buffy things that go bump in the night don't get to her but this did and she wrapped her arms around Angel's arm for safety he couldn't help but smiling knowing she was still innocent something he loved about her.

"The first girl I'll let you see is Maloney she's sixteen perfectly healthy then has a trip in the woods and turns into this." The doctor explained as he handed Angel and Buffy flashlights and Buffy looked at hers and looked up at Angel and he looked a little nervous. "If we turn on the lights she screams and screams now," The doctor had his clipboard with him as he wrote something. "This young girl has restraints on her because well we tend to find her uh," The doctor paused. "Up in the corner of the ceiling." He finished and Buffy nodded as the doctor went to unlock the door. The doctor then stood aside and Angel and Buffy turned on their flashlights and headed in the dark room.

They found a girl on the bed with restraints and she turned away from the light. Angel was trying to see if he could pick up anything demonic about her and Buffy just stood there.

"Maloney?" Buffy asked and the girl looked up at them and just stared and no lie that gave Buffy chills. "Hi uh I'm Buffy and this is Angel and we're…here…to…help…you," Buffy got closer to Angel as the girl just stared at her in a sinister way. "You talk to her Angel." Buffy insisted and Angel got closer to the girl.

"Maloney do you remember what happened to you?" Angel asked as the girl continued to stare at Buffy. The room was quiet and all Buffy could hear was Maloney's heavy breathing then she went to lunge at Angel but the restraints held her back and she started to speak but it was in a incoherent language to say the least. Angel got up and had Buffy leave. "Are they all like that?" Angel asked the doctor as he closed the door and nodded.

"Well some can speak but once you ask about that night they relive it I guess and get so scared and then speak in that gibberish language." The doctor stated. "I'm not sure what you wish to find here we've been on these cases and nothing that shows drugs or toxicants." The doctor finished and Angel nodded.

Angel and Buffy went to talk to another kid but that one just cried also speaking in the same gibberish language. The two walked out of the hospital and little rattled.

"What was that?" Buffy asked Angel as they headed to his car.

"No idea this is worse than I thought." Angel admitted. "But they weren't speaking gibberish." Angel added and Buffy looked up. "They were speaking Romanian."

"Romanian like the language of your curse Romanian?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded.

"It makes some sense the writing on their back was in Romanian." Angel said as he got in his car and Buffy followed.

"So we might be looking for some weird Romanian shaman type…person who likes to make kids go crazy." Buffy summed up the plan and out loud it sounded strange.

"Something like that." Angel then pulled out of the parking lot and back to the hotel.

Everyone was at the hotel in the dining hall. Angel and Buffy on their way back picked up Chinese food for everyone and they all split it and were about done with dinner and it was time to go over what they found today. Dawn sat in baby seat at the table as Buffy held a bottle as she fed and Angel smiled seeing that but now it was time to get to business.

"Ok so how was everyone's day?" Angel asked.

"We went to a psych ward that was fun." Buffy added. "But Angel figured out that the kids can all speak Romanian." Buffy stated about her day.

"Well I spoke with some doctors and there's nothing in the kids' systems that warrants toxicants and hallucinogens." Fred stated.

"So we're dealing with something supernatural." Gunn added as he ate his eggroll.

"Well Groo and I put this together." Cordelia got up and rolled in the whiteboard with a map taped to it and red pins. "These pins are the homes of the kids and where they were all found."

"Ok so they don't live near each other but they are found near the same woods." Fred pointed out and Angel nodded.

"Well Angel did you pick up anything with the kids at the ward?" Cordelia asked and Angel nodded.

"Yeah something demonic is surrounded them it doesn't seem like it's in them not yet." Angel explained and that was a little better.

"Good we dealt once with a demonic boy not fun." Cordelia added and Angel nodded yeah that was no fun he had to hold a cross and everything.

"Makes you wonder what's in those woods though." Buffy said looking to Angel as she took the bottle away from Dawn and took her out of the seat and started to burp her. Angel smiled a little he always did love how Buffy was ready to jump into everything.

"I'm sure the cops have been all over those woods." Fred added.

"Yeah but they weren't looking for supernatural stuff." Cordelia sat and looked to Buffy and the group looked around knowing where they were heading.

"Fred I want you to stay with Dawn," Angel started.

"Oh I can stay." Lorne started.

"I need a demon on this one." Angel gave his reasons and then Buffy felt Dawn burp and she smiled.

Buffy gave Dawn a quick bath and put her down and changed into more slaying type outfit and came downstairs as everyone else grabbed some weapons not sure if they would find anything. Then Buffy caught Angel walking into the lobby putting on his long coat and for whatever reason her heart started to flutter _'No Buffy stop bad Buffy.'_ And she had to focus on the case as she walked over to the weapons cabinet and took her crossbow.

The group headed out to their cars and Buffy went with Angel and got in and once more turned on the radio. Angel never listen to the radio but to watch Buffy as she would lip sing to the words maybe even dance a little that was good entertainment. Angel led the group to the outside of town to the woods where they hoped to end this mystery tonight. Kate was waiting as the group got out of their cars and Buffy stayed rather close to Angel and the group formed a circle as Kate pulled out a map.

"Ok these are where the kids were spotted," She pointed to her left. "LAPD did a five mile sweep to the west and found nothing."

"Then we go pass the five miles." Gunn stated and Cordelia nodded.

"So what are we looking for?" Kate asked.

"Anything that screams demonic you know weird voodoo, candles, scents that type stuff." Lorne answered.

"All the kids in the hospital are now speaking Romanian meaning we might be looking for a Romanian shaman type person." Angel added.

"Yes because we know what those look like." Cordelia deadpanned and Buffy smiled.

"Does anyone else feel like we're about to exchange something?" Buffy asked. "I mean we're all in trench coats at night feels like the movies its kinda cool."

"Yeah," Cordelia said and Angel smiled Buffy was just trying to keep the mood light.

"No one goes alone we all stay together it's night if this thing is messing with the spirit world that's their ground so be careful." Angel warned them and they started to head into the woods. Kate had the map and the gang had flashlight as they walked. There was nothing in the five mile radius so right now it was just a walk in the woods. Angel and Buffy hung back behind the group while Kate led the others. Buffy thought about Dawn and the others in Sunnydale. She felt bad for just leaving them and making them worry but if they really wanted to find her they would be here by now. It was a no brainer that she would come here. One LA was her first home and two Angel was here. But to be away from them it was nice she just wished she was here on better terms.

Finally Kate stopped looking at her map and everyone circled her.

"Ok we're passed the five mile radius." She announced. "So which way?" She asked it would be nice to have more people to cover more ground but to explain what they were looking for it was best to keep this under wraps.

"Lorne," Angel looked to the green demon and he came forward. "Which way looks the scariest?" He asked and Lorne looked around and pointed left and the group headed that way and within a few feet the woods got thicker and denser.

"You know the kids if they were to inhale something and being in these woods at night like this would scare them." Kate started and Cordelia nodded.

"So could these kids being doing like shrooms or something?" Gunn asked.

"At high concentrations yes they could be very damaging to a person psyche." Kate answered. "But very young kids had this happened to them although they seem to fair out better." Kate added as they looked around the woods. "Well I looked around town for anything in Romanian in nature." And Angel nodded.

"They won't be that obvious." Angel stated as they kept walking pushing the branches away and stepping over the underbrush. "Might not be human either." The group kept walking but Buffy slowed down and looked down the way. Angel kept walking and noticed Buffy wasn't next to her and saw her standing there but when she stood like that it meant she found something. Buffy looked to Angel and he had everyone stop and walk to Buffy quietly and they all looked down the way.

"Feel it?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded.

"Oh there's all sorts of bad stuff down that way." Lorne commented and Kate took out her gun as they started to head down the way keeping a tight group. They walked slowly making sure not to over look anything and then Angel picked up a faint sent that the others wouldn't except maybe Lorne. They were on the trail but he had no idea what was going to happen. They kept walking and then finally the others picked up the scent. Then off in the distance they saw a glowing light.

"Now what?" Gunn asked meaning they found the spot but what were they going to find there? Angel didn't answer and just kept walking and Buffy followed. The group was quiet as they got closer and then saw that the place was in the ground and they looked in. Down below was a man with teen girl as she was asleep. It wasn't a man though. It stood up on two legs, clad in black, leathery skin, pointy ears, long nails, red circle around the eyes and horns.

"What do we do?" Buffy asked softly to Angel and he looked to her. They knew each other well enough and Buffy knew the plan. Angel stood up and jumped down into the underground home. The demon turned around seeing Angel as he vamped out.

"Stop that." Angel demanded and the demon charged at Angel and Angel tossed the demon and Buffy jumped down into the demon home. Buffy ran to the unconscious teen and Gunn jumped down and helped pick up the helpless girl and get her out. Buffy looked to Angel knowing he wasn't going let this thing live. Once the teen was out of line of fire Buffy held up the crossbow and fired and it caught the demon in the shoulder and Angel delivered a hard blow to its jaw. Buffy looked around and couldn't sense another demon so it was alone. It did some nasty damage while alone though. The demon grunted as it tried to get up from the ground.

Buffy walked over to the hurt demon and tossed the crossbow to Angel.

"You do the honors." She said and Angel held the crossbow and fired two shots to its head making sure it was dead. Kate then crawled into the pit and looked around and saw something was crushed up.

"We can take this in see what it is maybe we can reverse it and the kids can be normal." She said and Angel shook his head.

"Thing's dead they'll return to normal soon." Angel explained.

"What kind of demon is it?" Buffy asked as she looked around the place.

"We'll find out when we get home." Angel said and the two girls nodded.

"Hey what we miss?" Gunn asked looking into the pit.

Kate said she would take the teen to the hospital while the rest of them headed home. This case could have gone very bad but the kids weren't possessed they were being controlled and what it looks like this thing was trying to get an army going. But it should be over for the kids and they can go home and hopefully never remember what happened to them.

"You ok?" Angel asked as Buffy was quiet on the way home and she looked over to him and nodded. Then another song on the radio came on and Buffy knew it and turned it up and that made Angel feel a little better. He knew she wanted to talk about coming back she didn't know where to start. They came up to the hotel and the group started to head inside but when they walked in Fred had some music going and it was rap and Gunn smiled.

"Didn't know you like this stuff." Gunn said and Fred jumped.

"Oh you know something new." Fred said smiled and Buffy smiled at her. "So did you win?" She asked them.

"As always." Cordelia answered and Fred clapped. "Yup Angel killed it." Then Buffy spotted Dawn in her little seat awake.

"Oh I tried getting to her sleep and some say music puts a baby to sleep but classical, rock that hasn't worked so trying this." Fred explained.

"You think rap will put a baby to sleep?" Buffy asked and Fred shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt." She answered and Angel smiled a little. "Actually Buffy have you ever tried to sing to her?"

"Oh me sing?" Buffy asked and Fred nodded. "Oh no I don't sing I just slay."

"You can sing Buffy." Lorne stated. "I mean it was just Lime in da Coconut but the girl's got some pipes on her." Buffy turned a little red. "Come on sing for your sister."

"Come on Buffy sing," Groo insisted.

"No," Buffy said and Fred turned off the radio meaning to sing and Buffy sighed.

"If I know the song I'll jump in." Cordelia said and Buffy looked at her funny. "Yes I can sing." Buffy sighed and tried and started to sing and she actually had a nice voice. Cordelia couldn't help but smile and joined in and it was a duet. Lorne smiled as the two started as they got more comfortable. Gunn knew the song and jumped in and Fred laughed. Kate came walking in smiling and Angel just stood there listening as Lorne joined in. Kate then looked to Angel as he stared at Buffy and she knew where his heart was. Little Dawn sat there smiling as if she enjoying this and Kate walked further in.

With the four singing a really good harmony Angel sat there enjoying it even though he's never heard of the song and Kate stood next to him. This was nice because it was another case solved.

"Shouldn't have killed the demon not right away." Angel said to Kate and she shrugged.

"Another demon out of this world makes me sleep better." She said and walked away meaning good night and that everything was good. Angel just stood there watching them sing and Dawn wasn't asleep but she seemed to be enjoying it and then the song was over and they all clapped. Buffy took her bow same with Cordelia it was a nice way to end the night. Buffy then turned to Dawn as the little baby smiled.

"You need sleep." Buffy said to her little sister and she picked her up and held her. The group gathered in a little more but Angel hung back. He feels apart of them but not truly apart. He had a prophecy but how true was it could he trust it. Maybe he'll always be eternal and never apart of this group. They would get old and die but he might remain here forever that's why he left Buffy she deserved better than that. Then their eyes met and she smiled a little and he was about to walk over and join his friends.

"Connor?" A voice asked and everyone looked up as someone stood there and Angel took a step forward.

"Wesley?" Angel asked.

_**So Wes is back? What's going to happen with that? And Angel and Buffy are inching closer we'll see where it goes. More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	6. A Peace to Find

Chapter 6 A Peace to Find

_**A/N: Yes I know finally an update. Enjoy. **_

Wesley stood in the lobby of the hotel and before Angel could chase him out or even kill him Buffy got in front of him she was the only one that was strong enough to keep Angel at bay. The gang all put themselves in between Wesley and Angel so there would be no blood. At one point Angel thought about forgiving him but once he saw Wesley he just wanted to kill him.

"I did what I thought was right!" Wesley yelled as loud as possible with a cut throat.

"You took him!" Angel reminded his former friend.

"Angel stop," Buffy warned him.

"I was misled!" Wesley defended himself. The gang was more or less trying to keep Angel at a distance. Fred had taken baby Dawn out of the line of fire because this could get ugly. The two former friends yelled back in forth and Buffy had enough she was sleep deprived and not sure what her emotions were telling her about Angel, the AI team, the Scoobies everything was a mess and this was not needed. So to get everyone to stop talking because everyone was it was time to get a little dramatic.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled. "Shut up!" She demanded and you listen to Buffy when she raises her voice. Buffy looked back and forth to both Wes and Angel.

"Well," Angel was about to started but Buffy held up her hand telling to shut up and he obeyed. Fred, Gunn and Lorne who did not hang around Buffy and Angel when they dated what felt like ages ago liked the fact that Buffy had such control over this vampire and could tame him.

"You both shut up right now cause if not I will put you both in the hospital and that goes for anyone else here." She warned and they all looked to each other. "Anyone think I'm kidding." Gunn shook his head no quickly he knew Buffy could beat the crap out of him. "Now we're all adults here so let's act like adults." Angel stood there and folded his arms across his chest trying to look big. Buffy looked to him giving him the eyebrow of seriousness.

"Wes the child here is not Connor its Dawn." Buffy explained and Wes looked confused. "An accident happened with a spell and she's a baby again." Wes nodded understanding. "Now we are all aware what has happened but we all know how and why it happened." She then turned to Wes. "I understand what you did but Wes it's not time for you to come back here not yet but I have a favor to ask. Will you help us find a way to get Dawn back to normal?" Buffy asked and Wes nodded. "Angel," She turned to her former lover. "We need to have a talk." She stated and he knew he was in trouble. Her terms were acceptable and she went to Wes and walked him out.

"I know what you did and while I'm here I do need a Watcher." Buffy stated and Wes nodded. "Angel will come around I know he will." Buffy was so sure of it.

"I'll see what I can find." Wes stated and Buffy couldn't help but hug Wes as a thank you and thought it was nice to see him and know he would be ok. Wes headed off and Buffy sighed and then headed back inside. She had a bone to pick with Angel.

"Angel," Her voice was stern and Angel looked up and he the look of a small child knowing he was in trouble. Buffy didn't say anything as she kept walking and he knew to follow. He knew not to argue with Buffy as he followed. Fred and Cordelia smiled watching and just how much under control he was by Buffy. Buffy walked into the training room and sighed, turned to Angel, crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Sorry," Angel stated and Buffy nodded.

"Bet your ass you are telling me you could forgive him and you were about to kill him." Buffy stated.

"I just saw him and," But Angel was cut off.

"Listen you need to learn to forgive and forget. What he did was an accident." Buffy told Angel what he already knew. "Let go we need Wes."

"What about you?" Angel asked and Buffy looked confused. "Have you forgiven what Willow and the others have done to you?" Buffy didn't answer she didn't have an answer.

"My stuff is different." Buffy stated and then Angel crossed his arms.

"Yeah because someone taking your son away is easy to forget." Angel stated.

"It was all on a lie he wouldn't have done it if he knew the truth." Buffy tried to explain. "I was ripped peace and I didn't want to come back here." Buffy stated and finally she was opening up they both were. Maybe yelling at each other wasn't the best but for both there was allot of build up and stress.

"Well I'm sorry you have people here who cared about you and missed you!" Angel's voice was a little louder. "They had good intentions just like Wes but have you forgiven them?" Angel asked and once again no answer. "So don't tell me what to do when you can't do it yourself!"

"You have no idea what I have been through! I came back to this world because you guys can't handle it!" Buffy yelled.

"They can't handle it! I did! You know what went I through when you died!" Angel was yelling now too. "I almost took my own life! I was ready to trade in anything just to see you one last time! To trade places with you! I loved you Buffy! You were all that kept me and you died." Angel was a little softer in his tone of voice. "I didn't save you and should have." His voice cracked. "For one hundred days I didn't think I was going to live because you were gone. But I knew you were safe and I knew you were happy. Yes I was happy when I found out you came back but I knew it's what was supposed to happen." Buffy stood there and a few tears fell. "I'm sorry this happened and I wish I could have stopped them because I knew no one could ever hurt you again."

"I," Buffy didn't say anything for a moment. "I feel like I'm dying Angel." She choked out. "I don't how I lived in this world before. It hurts so much. Everything just gets taken." Buffy sobbed a little. "I…everything that I love…it disappears. I killed you and I was so close to not doing it. I lost my mom and now what has happened to Dawn I don't know what to do. I didn't want to come back." Finally she was opening up. "I hate it here! I hate this place!" She yelled and Angel got closer to her.

"I know you do." Angel stated. "I understand."

"How?" Buffy asked.

"I've died three times." Angel answered. "I died as a man, you killed me and when you died so did I." Angel said and more tears fell from Buffy's eyes. "I can't truly forgive Wes for what he did me and you can't forgive Willow, Xander and Tara for what they did to you." And he was right she couldn't forgive them.

"Then what do I do?" Buffy asked and Angel looked helpless to help her. "How am I supposed to gone like this hating everything around me. Knowing there was a better place knowing that I was supposed to never come back?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know." Angel admitted. "At least one day you will pass on again, I won't." He said and Buffy forgot about that. She tends to forget that Angel is a vampire and not human. "I don't know what you're going through but you don't know what I'm going through either and having Dawn here as a baby makes it that much harder." Angel admitted his feelings. He turned around and let out an unnecessary sigh.

"Do you want me to leave then?" Buffy asked. If Dawn was hurting him then she would leave and he turned to face her.

"No because it's something I have to face and accept my son will not come back. I will forgive Wes someday enough to work with him." Angel stated and got closer to Buffy. "But you have to also accept that you're back and what was done is done. I'm sorry for what happened and if I could have stopped it I would have even if I wanted you back. But until get over your turmoil no one can help you. Seeing Wes was a hard hit but I've been around for over two hundred years so know how to cope. I will get pass this but will you get pass your own grief?" Angel asked Buffy and she still said nothing.

"Buffy there are some things still worth living for. Dawn needs you if anything you can accept that and take care of her." Angel told her and Buffy stood there in silence. The silence stood between them as Buffy stood there with tears falling and Angel turned around and slowly walked away. He headed for the exit and then turned back to her. "I do love you Buffy and always will be here for you. You are and will be the greatest person I've ever known and ever cared about." And then he left leaving her alone. Buffy couldn't help but sob in her hands and fall to her knees. It hurt to be here but to get angry and shout about her feeling felt good. Angel would have gone in there and comfort her but she needed to be alone.

Angel went to his room and sat in his own grief about Connor. Seeing Wes brought back some unwanted memories. He would slowly let go but not at this moment.

Angel arrived at a church and walked in. His body didn't like the church as it was holy place. While he had a soul he was still a demon and a monster. Angel walked down the aisle as the Alter was at the back and a huge cross hung over it. Behind the Alter were candles and paintings of the Virgin, angels and various saints. He then could remember back to his days as a human and church. He used to go all the time as a boy but as he got older it was about women and alcohol. As a vampire he did a bold thing that was rooted back to his human days and genuflect and sat in the pew. He wasn't sure how long he could stay.

Buffy searched the hotel for Angel but he was gone. She found Fred and she informed that he went to a church. Out of the places for a vampire to go he goes to a church. Buffy went to go find him and apologize for what she said. She found the church and walked up the steps and slowly opened the door looking in. She could see people sitting in the pews at random places. Some were praying others were just sitting. Buffy could see Angel and she headed towards him.

She stood next to Angel's pew and looked to the cross and then got into the pew and he didn't move or say a word.

"Last place on earth I'd find you." She stated and he looked to her. "Don't you have to be a member to be here?" She asked and Angel shook his head no.

"Doors are always open to those who wish to seek forgiveness." Angel answered.

"Are you here to confess your sins?" Buffy asked.

"I have too many to confess." Angel answered.

"You grew up Catholic." Buffy more or less stated and Angel nodded.

"Oh yes and I hated it. Probably why went against it because I was tired of it always around me." Angel explained opening up so some of his past that few knew about. "But even after all I did before turning I would find myself sitting in a pew like this."

"Did you ever believe?" Buffy asked and he looked up to her and shrugged.

"When I saw it fit yeah I did." Angel answered and Buffy looked to the Alter as something was on it. It was gold and it looked like a star with a circle in it. Angel could Buffy was studying it and he couldn't help but smile a little. "It's called the Monstrance." Angel said and Buffy looked to him. "Is the adoration hour." And he smiled seeing how that didn't explain anything to her. "It's the hour of prayer and reflection."

"Are you praying and reflecting?" Buffy asked and Angel he shrugged. "Or brooding?"

"A little bit of both." Angel answered.

"How long can you stay before you…go up in flames or something?" Buffy asked and he shrugged.

"As long as I don't touch any religious objects I should be good." He answered and she nodded. Buffy sat there and then looked to him.

"You come here often?" She asked and Angel smiled as she asked question after question.

"It is peaceful." He turned to her answering some of the question. "Even though I might only half believed I still found it peaceful." Buffy nodded and understood what he meant. Angel found a place to be at peace from the world. While a church wasn't the best place for a vampire let alone a Catholic church it reminded him when he was boy and at peace. Buffy needed to find a place of peace for her. This wouldn't suit her, nothing against the church but it carried no attachment. Then she heard chanting and turned around as a priest was walking up the aisle swing something and other men dressed up followed.

"Time for prayer." Angel answered but they were chanting in Latin so Buffy had no clue what they were saying but Angel did. The men walked slowly up the aisle chanting and Buffy looked to Angel as he looked a little uncomfortable as they got closer. The smoke was blessed so Angel might react but it wasn't nearly as bad as holy water and crosses. Buffy couldn't deny that the chanting was pretty. Some of the people in the church stood up as the priest and other men walked in and they chanted too.

"Should I stand up?" Buffy asked and Angel looked to her and he stood up out of respect. Buffy followed suit so she wouldn't feel awkward. "You know the words?" She asked and he smiled and nodded. Buffy thought that was kind of cool that Angel knew the words. Buffy listen and Angel knew it was bothering her that she didn't understand it.

"Down in adoration falling, this great sacrament we hail, o'er ancient forms of worship. Newer rites of grace prevail; Faith will tell us Christ is present, when our human senses fail." Angel spoke to her and Buffy smiled thinking it was cool he knew what they were saying. "To the everlasting Father and the Son who made us free and the Spirit, God proceeding. From them each eternally, be salvation, honor, blessing, Might and endless majesty. Amen. Alleluia." Buffy watched as the priest used the smoke possibly blessing the golden star thing that sounds like the word monster. The priest then picked it up and Buffy saw Angel bowed his head not for respect but for the fact he couldn't look at it directly.

Buffy wanted to stay and watch this was a part of Angel's history something he kept private from everyone. Then the men started to chant again in Latin and that was Angel's cue to translate. He didn't mind it he found it rather funny.

"I confess," He began and Buffy listen as he spoke softly to her as not to disturb the others and the chanting. After the chanting was over the priest and men left and Buffy knew she should leave to this was Angel's place not hers.

"I'll see you back at the hotel." She said softly and Angel nodded she just wanted to make sure she was ok. Buffy got up and left quietly leaving Angel to his thoughts. He couldn't stay much longer. He thought he missed the adoration prayer so now that the place was full of incense he was uncomfortable.

Buffy checked on Dawn and she was asleep but Buffy was at a loss to what she could do. Buffy got into comfortable clothes and headed to the training room feeling like there would be no sleep tonight. She let out a sigh not knowing how to find peace not now at least. Buffy then just sat on the grown and sighed again. Angel had returned to the hotel and walked to the training room where Buffy was. Buffy had turmoil and sometimes to let it out you need physically get it out.

"There's nothing but you." Angel said and Buffy didn't turn to him but sat there and listen and nodded and closed her eyes. Angel walked in further to help her find peace. "There is nothing but you and you alone." Buffy took in a deep breath and leaned slightly backwards and did what was called a press handstand and held the traditional handstand position. "Just focus inwards and focus into you." Angel instructed as Buffy held the position and by the sound of her heart she was relaxing. Her breathing was steady as she just held the handstand and then slowly held one hand out. Angel smiled and continued to coach her to stay focus inwards.

After her little peaceful session Buffy showered and sat on her bed. The hotel for the most part was empty the only people here were Angel, Dawn, Fred, Gunn and herself. Buffy stood back up and checked on Dawn and she was asleep and then Buffy left her room and went to Angel's. He was up and probably won't go to sleep until three or four. Buffy opened the door and he looked up from his chair as he read a book.

"I'm sorry about today I shouldn't have," But Angel stood up.

"It's ok we both have things to get over. I'll forgive Wes soon and you'll forgive your friends." Angel stated.

"You think it'll go back to normal?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"Since when were we ever normal?" He asked and Buffy nodded agreeing and she walked in.

"I," Buffy didn't what to say well she did she just didn't know how. "I just want the pain would stop." Angel nodded and then held out his hand and she took it. He then brought her in a tight embrace and she started to sob. She started to sob uncontrollably like a wave hit her. She's sobbed about this before but why did it feel good to do it now? Maybe because she was in the arms of someone who really did care about her not that the others in Sunnydale didn't. But Angel well they were somewhat similar. They had a similar road they were taking and their roads always seemed to cross.

"It's ok," Angel told her. "I'm here." She just wanted to be held and told she was not crazy. She needed to be told to let it out and that it was wrong for what they did. She needed to be told its ok. Angel just held as she sobbed. They were two very hurt people and they took comfort in each other. They could heal each other even if it's just a hug. Angel would soon let go of his anger of Wes and maybe he could help Buffy better. But he had to start finding a way for Dawn to return back to normal. As much as he wanted both to stay Buffy deserved a better life than he could ever offer her.

_**So finally the two have admitted their issues takes them long enough. But now what? More soon thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	7. Lights

Chapter 7 Lights

_I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine It when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine It when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Noises, I play within my head_  
_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_  
_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_  
_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Yeah, hee_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

Angel landed on his back and grunted and then Buffy landed on top of him and pretended to stake him and smiled.

"Two for the slayer zero for the vampire." She stated and Angel let out an unnecessary sigh of defeat as Buffy got up and held out her hand and he took it. Then Buffy looked to over to Dawn who sat in a little baby chair and she was smiling the whole time. "You see that Dawn?" Buffy asked. "Big sister kicked butt." Angel sort of limped away and yes it was a loss. "Hey you don't want to go for another round?" Buffy asked and Angel shook his head as he slowly walked away.

"Going to ice my back." Angel stated.

"Well you are like two hundred." Buffy added.

"Funny." Angel then left the training room and Buffy smiled and turned back to Dawn.

"He's a party pooper." She said to Dawn as she reached for her sister and Dawn let out a little squeal of laughter. "We're just all smiles today aren't we?" Buffy asked as she left the training with Dawn in her arms. Buffy was taking to this baby caring thing really nicely. At first she didn't know what to do but now it was getting easier. She knew Dawn's patterns what made her happy and even how to prevent her from crying. She loved the smiles Dawn gave and wonder what it would be like to have her own child. She wouldn't have one for a few reasons. One was she was the slayer and her baby would be a target and two there was only one person she wanted a child with but that was impossible.

After showering Buffy sat on her bed with Dawn in her lap as Buffy was reading some papers. This was an official business these days so they had to close their cases with reports even if they were outlandish. Usually Fred would be the one to type up a summary of the events and Buffy just liked to read over them making sure it was as accurate as possible. Buffy couldn't deny being here was better than Sunnydale at the moment. Everyone did their jobs and got along. Over in Sunnydale it felt like everyone was petty sometimes. Maybe because it was on a Hell Mouth but here Buffy was gaining control again and feeling needed more than just to fight.

Dawn was looking at the papers too not understanding them but still looking rather interested in them. Buffy set aside a paper and then picked up another and Dawn continued to look at it too. Angel walked down the hallway and passed Buffy's room and did a quick glance but then had to stop and look at the sight. He looked in seeing Dawn in Buffy's lap looking content as the two girls read over the last case's summary. Angel could stare at them for a long time before getting bored. He won't lie he was happy they were here and a very small part of him wished they never find the spell to return Dawn to normal and they stay.

Angel then left and headed downstairs to the lobby as the members of AI were slowly trickling in for the night ahead. Angel however couldn't get the sight out of his head of Buffy and Dawn. Buffy looked so natural with a child like she could be a mother. He for a moment thought about what if Dawn was their daughter or what if Connor was still here and that was their son? She would make a great mom he just knew it and he always wished that Connor was her and his son. Angel came out of his little day dream and ran his fingers through his hair as he needed to focus. There were cases to solve in a cabinet that the LAPD gave him plus if Cordelia had a vision that would tack more on but business was bombing.

AI had arrived and Buffy came down stairs with Dawn and then almost on cue Cordelia sighed meaning vision.

"Ok we're going to be busy tonight." She said and everyone gathered around as she took out a piece of paper and began to write and draw something. Buffy went to sit down and Dawn sat in her lap like she was ready to listen. Angel sat next to Buffy and looked over Dawn and she smiled and squealed and held out her arms to him.

"You want Uncle Angel?" Buffy asked and she squealed again like saying yes and Buffy handed her off to Angel and he sat her in his lap. Gunn saw the moment smiled slightly as now Dawn looked happy. Seeing the three together seemed to complete a perfect family picture.

"Ok," Cordelia stated meaning it was time to keep this vision from happening. "I saw this symbol." She stated and handed the paper to Angel he took it. It was an odd symbol but he's sworn he seen it before but where? Buffy looked over and had no idea what it was. "Also a man is about to be slaughtered by vampires. Some woman is leading him to a party and it's full of vampires." Cordelia finished. "Oh and that symbol is on the wall before the underground club thing."

"Great so we'll go to every wall in town and see if it has this symbol." Gunn deadpanned and Buffy smiled. She then turned to Angel as he continued to study the symbol and she could see the gears in his head turning.

"The building had raw meat like dead cows hanging." Cordelia added.

"Narrows it down," Angel said as he looked at the symbol. "Hey Fred look up all the meat packing locations." Angel gave her the commanded and she nodded.

"On it." She sounded bubbly today and headed to the counter and opened up her computer and began to search.

"There's not just one so what are going to do?" Cordelia asked as she sat down and Angel said nothing as he continued to look and then Buffy snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh what?" He asked as she broke his train of thought. "Oh uh…Fred is there a way to see a picture of each meat packing place maybe Cordy can tell us which one." He suggested and looked to the symbol and now it was concerning Buffy a little. When Angel is this focus it means he's seen it before and making connections. Fred was working on the computer trying to get Angel's order perfect.

"Ok here in the LA area there are five meat packing facilities." She said and Cordelia came over to take a look. While that was going on Buffy leaned towards to Angel wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Hey what is it?" She asked and he looked to her as Dawn was reaching for the paper. Angel waved it off but Buffy wasn't done this would continue later. Dawn then let out a small frustrated cry because she couldn't get a hold of the paper and Angel looked down.

"Oh sorry here." Angel then gave her the paper and she was happy. "She likes paper." Angel stated to Buffy and she nodded like she knew.

"Yeah when she was a baby…before she liked paper. Mom would just crumble it up and then instant toy," Buffy shrugged. "I don't know." Angel smiled a little.

"That one." Cordelia said and everyone looked up and Fred clicked on the picture. "Found it."

"Damn we're just getting too efficient." Gunn added and Fred nodded. "So what's the plan?" And he looked to Angel but that symbol just struck a nerve in him.

"Everyone I want you to sit this one out." He stated as the plan and there was a collective sigh and moaning of disagreement. "I'm being serious."

"You have to take Buffy at least I mean she is the slayer." Cordelia stated and Buffy looked to Angel and she was ready to leave when he was. Angel didn't want to take her well he did them fighting together was the perfect combination but that symbol if it was tied to this case he wanted her far from it. Angel then looked down to Dawn as she held the paper and he knew he was about to make her upset but he couldn't remember why he remember the symbol but there were two people who might know. Angel took the paper from Dawn and she let out a high pitch cry indicating she was not pleased on what he did.

To avoid a problem Cordelia walked over with another piece of paper and balance was restored. Angel looked to Buffy and she could read his face knowing he didn't want to take her something was bothering him. But he could use her if this place was infested with vampires.

Buffy was telling Cordelia about what Dawn has had done to her and what needed to be done as the night went on. As she was giving the report Angel came in fixing his coat and Buffy had to focus. Why is it the black on black look with the long trench coat make her excited? Angel picked up on Buffy's heart rate on the fast pace it took when he was around. He hoped it was because there were still feelings about him buried somewhere in there.

"Ok got it she'll be sound asleep when you get back." Cordelia assured Buffy and then Buffy turned to Angel as he handed the paper with the symbol to Cordelia.

"Cordy I want you to call Giles and have him research this and then stop by Wes' place and see if he can find anything." Angel said and Cordelia looked a little uncomfortable about both contacting Giles and Wes. Buffy seemed ok with it she's been calling Giles on a regular basis and then stopping by Wes' place to make sure he was doing ok. Cordelia nodded and then the vampire and the slayer headed out for the night.

Once the two were outside Buffy had to ask him what that was all about. But with her look he knew she wanted to know as they climbed into the car and got ready to leave.

"I've seen it before." Angel answered but it wasn't enough not for Buffy and she sat there waiting for him as he began to drive. "Don't know where but I know it's both important and dangerous."

"And I'm the slayer dangerous is in my job description." Buffy reminded him and that caused him to sigh. "Come on if we're going to be working together then no more secrets." She stated the terms and Angel agreed it was true.

"I just know it's dangerous and Dawn needs you right now." Was Angel's way of saying he'd rather her sit this one out. Buffy understood but she wasn't going to let him face anything else alone not anymore.

"Angel," And he took a quick glance at her. "We're pretty much partners and I won't let you face something dangerous alone ok. Dawn might need me but I need you." Angel nodded right now he was the only person helping her recover from being back and from going insane. It worked both ways with her here he could focus inward at his own feelings and now was accepting Connor's fait and moving on.

The two found the meat packing facility and Angel picked up vampires so he knew this was the place. They walked around a little and the place was closed for the night. Buffy followed Angel and then they heard laughing and hid so they wouldn't be seen. They looked out and saw a couple walking and at first they were going to disregard them but both Angel and Buffy picked up that one was a human and one was a vampire. So they let the couple pass them and then the two followed.

They followed the couple into the meat packing facility and then stopped as they watched the couple head down a hallway and a huge man stood guard. The man let the couple in and now it was time for Angel and Buffy to come up with a plan.

"Guard will be easy," Angel stated and Buffy nodded in agreement. "But I'm picking up allot of vampires inside." Buffy peered over as the guard was standing there.

"Why a place like this?" Buffy asked as she made sure she had her stake, crossbow and then just to be sure she could defend herself a sword.

"Blood." Angel answered making sure his crossbow was good and he brought a sword of his own. Buffy nodded to the answer.

"How many?" She asked.

"Not sure but we won't be able to kill them all so just kill as many as possible." Angel stated and Buffy loaded her crossbow nodding again.

"Hey have you ever considered like making UV bullets and what not?" Buffy asked and Angel fought hard not to smile she was too cute.

"It's only in Hollywood." Was Angel answer.

"Well with the black on black, long black trench coat all you need is some sunglasses and you could pull off the whole Blade, Day Walker look." Buffy told him with a smile.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Angel responded and Buffy smiled.

"Just saying you know it has a nice ring to it, Angel the Day Walker." Buffy repeated.

"Yeah but according to the movie Blade was partly human and could go out in the day." Angel said and Buffy looked impressed.

"So you have seen it?" She asked.

"I'll watch vampire movies to see how wrong it is." Angel gave his reason.

"And on a scale of one to ten Blade is what?" Buffy asked because she found it pretty accurate.

"I give it an eight." Angel said and she smiled.

"But come on you know you like the idea of you being the real Blade." She said and Angel couldn't deny it and if he had the sunglasses he could pull it off. "You are much hotter though." Buffy added and they started to head for the entrance to the vampire party and crash it. The last part of Buffy's statement made Angel a little happy on the inside as the guard stood up tall ready to take them out. Angel kept walking as Buffy let an arrow go and the vampire was dust. She picked the arrow up from the ground to reuse it for later.

The two walked into the room as music was blaring and it was raining blood. Buffy looked to Angel and he looked back telling her it wasn't human blood still didn't make it less nasty. The blood rain stopped as a woman was on the ground crawling away and then crawled to Angel and Buffy's feet and looked up. The vampires began to hiss at them.

"Slayer," One vampire said as they knew who Buffy was. "The slayer is here." Spike was right about one thing the slayer was frighten whispers and every vampire did their best to avoid crossing her path.

"It's Angelus," Another vampire said and there were more hisses. Rumor spread that Angelus and the slayer got together and that was big in the vampire world so to see them standing side by side it was nerve wracking to them. Most of these vampires were young meaning Angelus was like the legend, the be all end all vampire. He might have a soul but if you don't know who he is then you're going to have your ass kicked. Just because he had soul didn't mean he was weak. He was strong and like with fine wine and alcohol vampires only get better with age. At one point Angel rivaled the Master.

He was maybe the strongest vampire out there and still ruthless but instead of killing humans he killed his own kind. It was like a slap to evil's face. And now teaming up with the slayer, the slayer that not only lived after the Master killed her but killed him in return you had to back down. And now with Angelus and Buffy fighting side by side no vampire had a prayer's hope in hell to live. Angel held his crossbow up and fired and one vampire turned to dust. Buffy followed and the place went in an uproar.

Angel and Buffy stayed close taking out as many vampires as possible. They ran out of arrows at the same time and took out their swords and fought back to back. Some vampires stayed just to watch them. As much as this was an abomination to the vampire and demon world it did look cool. Buffy rolled over Angel's back slicing the head off of one vampire and Angel sliced the head off another. While these two fought a group of looked like vampire soldiers came in. Angel and Buffy looked up seeing them.

"Angelus and the slayer finally." One of them said as he looked like a leader. This was a type of vampire cult Angel could sense it. "Kill them." He ordered his men and they charged and Buffy took out her stake and threw it and one vampire was dust. Angel dodged one vampire and sliced the head off of another. The leader watched as his men were dropping like flies as they did not stand a chance against these two not side by side. The last vampire was killed and the leader stood there and then went to run but Angel cut him off by jumping in front of him, grabbed his throat and slammed him down to the floor.

"Wow you are strong." Buffy commented as she walked over to him.

"Thanks," Angel welcomed the comment as he held the vampire there. "Who are you working for?" Angel asked and the vampire said nothing. Buffy then pulled something out of her pocket and the vampire's eyes went big.

"Answer and I won't make you drink holy water." Buffy said and the vampire hissed and started to say something in some other language. "Please tell me you understand that?" Buffy asked but the way Angel held him down it was a no. He then held out his hand and Buffy gave him the holy water and he poured over the vampire's face and screamed. Buffy only imagined some of those words were cursing Angel out.

"Who are you working for?" Angel asked and this would be the last time.

"I tell you, you'll still kill me so burn in hell Angelus." The vampire said.

"Already did and hell didn't want me." Angel added and the stood up and quickly sliced the vampire's head off and he was dust.

"Well that didn't work." Buffy added as Angel looked to the pile of dust and nodded. "Now what?"

"See if I can remember what that symbol stood for." Angel answered and Buffy nodded and they headed out. The woman they saved backed away from them and coward as they got closer to him and she started to run away and slipped in the blood. Buffy couldn't but laugh a little as she ran away. "At least we saved her." And Buffy nodded.

"You're welcome!" Buffy called out to the woman as she ran away and then they left. "That was fun…what was that all about?" Buffy asked as they left the place and Angel went to show her the symbol. "Let me guess I should be careful." Angel just looked at her meaning yes and they walked to the car. "Have you ever been clubbing before?" Buffy asked.

"I've clubbed a few people," Angel began but Buffy stopped him while he was ahead.

"No I mean dancing have you gone dancing before?" Buffy asked and Angel said nothing so that was no. "Really?" Buffy asked.

"I danced with you at Prom." Angel reminded her and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah but was a slow dance." She added.

"You didn't like it?" He asked and panicked for a second and Buffy giggled.

"I loved it Angel. But you've never went dancing like actual dancing?" She got her point across and Angel shook his head no and Buffy nodded knowing that needed to change.

"What you call dancing I call mating." Angel explained and Buffy nodded yes some danced like they were going to mate.

At the hotel everyone waited for Angel and Buffy to return and they came through the doors talking. It wasn't a heated argument but it wasn't about the case either.

"Angel you should live a little." Buffy suggested.

"I don't do that Buffy." Angel insisted.

"Do what?" Gunn asked.

"He won't go dancing." Buffy answered and Gunn smiled and Cordelia jumped in.

"Dawn's asleep and Angel you should I bet you're a great dancer." Cordelia was now in on this. "You two should totally go wait better idea," She started and Angel looked like he wanted out of this conversion. "You, Buffy, Groo, Gunn, Fred and myself should all go." She was already making plans in her head.

"What about me?" Lorne asked.

"Unless its s demon dance club then you can't besides you have to watch Dawn." Cordelia reminded him as if this was going to happen. Angel didn't want to go dancing well not what people called today dancing. He would love to take Buffy to dance like a waltz or ball room dancing. Besides he needed to figure out what that symbol meant. "Oh come on it'll be fun we haven't gone out as friends and adults in such a long time." Buffy nodded it was true.

"Then you guys have fun." Angel insisted and Buffy sighed.

"I need a date." She stated clearly. "I will not go without one and I am the slayer and you know I get my way." She told him and Angel it she did get her way and it was hard to say no. Everyone waited for a response from Angel and the place was quiet.

"Fine what the hell." Angel gave in and Buffy, Cordelia and Fred clapped. Then Buffy did something a little unexpected and reached up and kissed Angel's cheek. He couldn't help but give a small smile. This made her happy and that's all he cared about.

"We're going out yes!" Cordelia squealed. "Oh my god we need clothes for this." She said and Buffy nodded in agreement and Fred smiled. "Ok we're going to tomorrow perfect night." Meaning it was a Friday night so that's when you can find some of the best music. "We're going shopping for clothes tomorrow." And Buffy and Fred nodded. Angel couldn't help but to smile seeing them happy. Although what was he getting himself into? Hopefully he would just take Buffy and she would dance with Cordelia and Fred and that's it. He couldn't dance like that.

The next day came by and the girls were out shopping at a store. They swore to by only one outfit but to tell a girl to buy one outfit was like telling someone they could have cake but not eat it. Fred came out of the dressing room and Buffy and Cordelia sighed.

"This one?" Fred asked it was a black dress but it was too long and it these long sleeves that were too long.

"Yeah I have plenty of bibles but you can try next door." Cordelia stated meaning and Fred sighed. "Clubbing is about dressing up and being sexy you want to be sexy for Gunn right?" Cordelia asked and Fred nodded.

"Here," Buffy had a red dress and handed it to Fred. "Try this." Fred took it and went to change. Cordelia and Buffy knew all about fashion so they could pick out their own with no problem. Fred however being a nerd and lost in another dimension didn't know too much about fashion.

"So I bet Angel's going to be looking rather fine tonight for you." Cordelia was trying to see if there was any sparks between the old couple. Buffy shrugged he always dressed nice so it wasn't a big deal. "Any magic?"

"No Cordy, Angel and I are just friends now." Buffy insisted and Cordelia scoffed a little wanting the scoop but before they could continue on Fred came out and both girls smiled. "Gunn is so going to love that."

"I don't think he's going to want to leave the hotel." Cordelia added and Fred smiled as she looked down at the red dress. Red was her color. The dress came above the knee, had a swoop neck and had an open back. It fit her perfectly.

Night came and Buffy was in her room with Dawn as she got ready. Buffy made sure the earrings looked good and took a step back. She was wearing a silk black dress that hugged her curves. It was classy yet sexy it. She debated a long time if she wear boots or heals with it. She chose the boots to cover some skin. Her hair was pulled back up out of her face and just slightly teased for volume. She then turned to Dawn.

"What do you think?" She asked her little sister and Dawn smiled. "Better than mortal men deserve?" And Dawn kept smiling but Angel wasn't a mortal man. Why was she thinking about him so much lately? She shrugged it off tonight was just friends going out and having fun.

Angel had no mirror so he had no clue what he looked like. Lorne picked out his clothes and he was buttoning up his black vest. He decided to stick with the black on black look. Lorne came in to tighty him up and whistled.

"Look at you angel cake." He said and Angel hoped it meant he looked good. "First the only thing I'm changing is this." He stood in front of Angel and loosen up his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. "There now you look ready."

"Should I take the jacket?" Angel asked.

"Sure Buffy might get cold." Lorne smiled but Angel said nothing. "Ok I get it you still like her but won't admit it that's cool."

"I love Buffy," Angel started. "I do but she's something I can never have." Angel explained as he grabbed his jacked and put it on. "Besides we're long passed this, we're friends and she doesn't love me like that anymore." Angel fixed his jacket and Lorne nodded.

"You sure about that?" Lorne asked and Angel left his room. Angel walked down the hall and could hear the others chattering waiting on him. Angel came down the stairs and Buffy looked up. If Angel's heart could leap it would have. She always knew how to look beautiful and she could make anything look good. Buffy smiled seeing Angel it was his typical look but with a vest and leather jacket but he still knew how to rock the look.

"Ready?" Cordelia asked and Lorne came downstairs nodding.

"Have fun kiddies me and Dawn are." He said with a smile and picked up Dawn from her little seat. "Say yes, we're going to dance ourselves, then we're going to have a ba ba and then read a story." Dawn smiled and Buffy smiled back. Angel walked up to Buffy and like the classy gentleman he was held out his arm and she took it as he escorted her out with the others. Lorne smiled watching them leave together he could sense the love for both of them has not gone away it just needed to be rekindled.

The six friends arrived at a club and headed in. Angel had to have a fake ID to get in and same with Groo. They got in and Angel knew he needed a few drinks before he would even enjoy this. Buffy hasn't gone out like this in a long time and it was good to feel normal even just for a few hours. They went and found a table and Gunn and Angel went to bring some drinks back to the table.

After a while Cordelia went to show Groo how to dance in this dimension. Gunn and Fred got up trying to dance and Gunn was giving his girlfriend a lesson. In the booth Angel and Buffy talked and they were talking like the old and best friends they were. Angel noticed she was looking around to the dance floor meaning she wanted to dance too. She could go alone but other men would try to dance on his girl. Screw it he thought she deserves a dance. Angel downed the last bit of beer and stood up and took his jacket off and Buffy smiled as he had the casual look.

Angel held out his hand and Buffy took it and he escorted her to the dance floor. He would regret the night if he didn't get to dance at least one dance with her. He wasn't sure if he could dance like the others around them he had too much respect for Buffy to dance like an animal on her. Buffy knew he was nervous but that was ok so it was time to warm him up. She got closer to him letting him wrap his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck and they started to dance.

One dance turned into two and two turned into three. Angel was relaxing realizing no one was watching them and they were in their own world. They've been through quite a bit in the last year now. Angel had a child that was taken, Buffy died and came back. This was needed for both and he was thinking that this was a good idea after all mostly because he got to hold her for a little bit. Buffy felt like a normal girl dancing with a cute boy something that she has been deprived of. She felt completely safe and secure in his arms but something underneath knew she was falling for him again. When he was around she just fell weak and fell for him. Buffy smiled looking at him and he had that small smile something that was so unique to him.

The crowds started to jump to the song and Angel looked around and Buffy jumped to trying to get him to jump too. Angel said to himself whatever and jumped too. Buffy's smile was bigger and he hasn't seen that smile in a long time. He made her smile and brought her back from a dark place and she in turn brought him back too. The song turned into another song and they didn't leave the floor.

While they were dancing someone was watching them. He had a tattoo on his arm symbolizing an old cult of vampires. He heard Angelus has been living here but he didn't realize he was actually living like them. And of all the humans to dance with he was dancing with the slayer. He's heard of this slayer how she killed the Master and tamed the great Angelus. The way he held and danced with her meant she was special and close to his heart. At one point he wanted to rip Angelus' heart out and now he had a way too. He could see the affection between the both. Too long has Angelus rode on a high horse even with a soul. It was time to break him and the slayer would do it. The lights of the club changed just like the world and the man stalking them smiled.

_**So someone has shown up for Angel and he's going after Angel through Buffy. Wonder how that will go. More soon and I have tons more drama like Cordelia and then soon it'll be time to bring back a certain person. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song-Lights sung by Ellie Goulding **_


	8. Gabriel

Chapter 8 Gabriel

_**Gabriel- **__**An **__**angel**__** who typically serves as a messenger to humans from **__**God**__**.**_

The six of them left the club and decided to find some food. There was food at the club but it was wings and fries and they wanted something else. They walked together laughing as they were feeling good. Angel decided they should eat something before heading home and this being LA this city never slept so they could find food at any corner. Buffy, Cordelia and Fred had linked arms with one another somewhat skipping down the sidewalk. This was needed it would make everyone up beat again. Angel walked behind the girls with Groo and Gunn. Was this what it felt like to be a normal man? He liked the feeling if it was.

The girls collectively decided on a food cart that sold hotdogs. Gunn got one and this would be Groo's first and Angel didn't get anything he wasn't hungry not for a hot dog at least. The six found a table and sat down and ate. Buffy and Cordelia talked about Sunnydale and Gunn was interested in hearing their story and how Cordelia got involved in this. Angel hearing Buffy and Cordelia reminiscing on their high school days showed just how much Buffy has grown up. Not only that, it brought back some innocent moments between them that he could remember.

After they had food they headed home and Lorne saw them coming into the hotel and he could feel the relaxing tone between them. Angel was the last one in and shut the doors. Lorne smiled seeing that Buffy was wearing Angel's jacket. She wore because she was cold and Angel was a gentleman but there were a few more reasons. Lorne let it go for now but knew the flood gates would open sooner or later.

"How was the club?" Lorne asked and Buffy smiled.

"Good." She answered and to see that smile meant she was overcoming her sadness. Of course she would miss heaven but by Angel taking her out and having fun showed there was plenty of life to live. Instinctively Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's waist. He noticed but didn't object at all. Some of it was habit and the other was she was slightly tipsy.

"Well Dawn is sleeping peacefully." Lorne gave his report. It was time to turn in for the night. Cordelia and Groo would be heading towards the same room along with Gunn and Fred. But Angel and Buffy would not.

"Night." Angel said to Buffy as she went to open her door smiled.

"Night Angel." And she went into her room quietly not wanting to disturb Dawn. Angel went into his room and took off his vest and started to change. It was nearing three in the morning so he needed sleep.

_Angel walked a field as the grass was tall. The sky was black there were no stars out. He was careful as he walked not wanting to run into anything. The air felt still but the tops of the grass blades swayed indicating there was wind but he couldn't feel it. Then Angel had the urge to run through the tall grass and did. Something was pulling him and he followed. Then he came out of the tall grass to an open field and looked around. He tried to sniff the air to pick up anything but nothing until he heard a faint scream. The scream called out his name and he ran towards it. As he ran towards it he knew he who was screaming. "Buffy!"_

Angel shot awake looking around his room. He threw the covers off of him and sat on the side of his bed and looked to the clock and it read seven in the morning. Angel knew the hotel would still be asleep after last night but he needed to check in on Buffy so he grabbed a shirt and put it on and left his room. He slowly opened her door and looked in. Buffy was still asleep and he picked up two heart beats Buffy's and Dawn's. Buffy's was slow and relaxed and Dawn's was fast like a baby's should be. He quietly closed the door and knew he wasn't sleeping so he headed downstairs.

Angel went into the office and picked up the phone and dialed a number. He waited hearing the ring tone and then it clicked to a raspy voice.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Giles its Angel sorry to wake you so early." Angel said.

"Oh no it's alright needed to be up soon." Giles said but he knew if Angel was calling it meant something was important.

"Any progress on the symbol?' Angel asked.

"I'm afraid not Angel still looking and with Buffy gone I need to be out there slaying with Spike and the others." Giles said and Angel thought about the first part, Spike was slaying now. "I will call as soon as find out."

"It's just I had a strange dream." Angel indicated.

"If you feel there's a threat then just keep Buffy close." Was the Watcher's advise and Angel accepted.

"Ok talk to you later Giles bye." Angel said into the phone.

"Bye." And the phone clicked. Angel buried his hands into his face and sighed and then sat in his chair. He's seen the symbol but where? He then got up and knew the symbol was old even before he was a vampire but he saw it but where?

"I might have found something." A voice said and Angel turned around and it was Wes. The two just stood there and Angel knew to listen to the man but part of him wanted to kill him. "Part of the symbol is witchcraft." Wes started to explained and walked into the office slowly not making any sudden movements as he opened up a notebook. "I can't make out the other part I've looked up other witchcraft symbols and nothing matches the other half." Angel nodded.

"Giles hasn't any luck." Angel stated as he went and sat in his chair and Wes slowly moved and sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"When you saw this symbol what else can you remember?" Wes asked and Angel thought about it. "How afraid are you of it?" Wes asked.

"I saw it and it feels like my team shouldn't be out there." Angel stated which meant it was serious. "I don't want Buffy out there until I find out what it is." Wes then looked down at the symbol thinking.

"Well it's safe to say part of its magic the other part is something else and I'll try to cross reference it with important relics but this part," Wes put the notebook on the desk and Angel leaned in as Wes pointed. "That's the symbol for iron." Then there was another part attached to it but Wes didn't know what it was.

"Iron?" Angel asked and Wes nodded as Angel tried to think as this had something to do with iron. Angel leaned back in his chair thinking trying to remember.

"How is Buffy?" Wes asked and Angel nodded meaning good. "And you?" Wes asked and Angel looked up and Wes bowed his head and sighed. "Angel if had known I wouldn't have done anything,"

"Wes," Angel cut him off and the former Watcher looked up. "I understand I really do and my mind forgives you for it but I still can't accept it fully." Angel admitted which was good he was on his way. Wes nodded and understood as well. "I need you on this one though I just have a bad feeling that's all."

"Of course I'll help." Wes assured Angel hoping that would give him some reassurance. Last night dancing with Buffy, holding her close he can't have that taken away not again.

Buffy woke up and looked at the time and saw it read ten in the morning. She then looked over to where Dawn was thinking that she was probably hungry but why wasn't she screaming? Buffy got up and Dawn was gone. Buffy left her room and checked Angel's and saw he wasn't there meaning he had taken her. Then Buffy smelt something…sausage and smiled.

Angel was making brunch for AI as they all gathered around the table. Buffy came down and smiled seeing her sister. Dawn smiled and Buffy picked her up as in saying good morning. Then Angel came out with a pan of sausage and Gunn was on the verge of drooling. Buffy put Dawn down and she took her seat. Angel then came back out with bacon, eggs and a traditional Irish food potato boxty or better known as potato pancakes. He then came back out with a jug of orange juice and his own cup of blood. The food smelt so good that Buffy took a little bit of each and took a bite and savored it.

"Angel this is so good." She commented as he sat in his chair and sipped his blood. "You're coming back to Sunnydale and being my personal chef." Buffy stated and Cordelia scoffed.

"We had him first." Was her argument and Buffy went back to eating enjoying a really good meal. She hasn't had a home cooked meal since her mother died. Angel continued to sip his blood with a small smile.

The day went normal for the most part. Angel had gone back to sleep for a little while after breakfast to be fully awake tonight. He had to find this symbol and see who or what was behind it. But the only problem is Buffy would follow. He might have to lie to get out and do some of the tracking on his own. He didn't want to lie, his and Buffy's relationship was just starting back up. On the whole it was a small lie but for them it could be big.

Buffy looked at the symbol wondering what it could be. To everyone's shock Wes was in the hotel taking notes. All they knew so far it meant iron. The second part was something else. Buffy's never seen it before so she got up to join Wes in the research. Until they found out about the symbol Angel will go slightly crazy. Buffy sat in the chairs and Wes looked at her.

"Can I help?" She asked and Wes looked at a stack of books and handed her one.

"Either the other half of the symbol represents an object or possibly the name of someone. So far it might have something to do with iron." Wes explained and Buffy nodded.

"Like iron rod, staff?" Buffy asked as she opened a book and Wes shrugged. "Well we did find the symbol on a wall at our latest vampire kill. Uh vampire nest maybe lots blood it was a slaughter house." Then Buffy could tell Wes was thinking and just then the phone rang. Buffy reached for it trying to remember the phrase Fred and Cordelia used. "Uh Angel Investigations we help the hopeless…" Buffy wasn't sure if she got it right and Wes smiled. "Giles?" Buffy asked and Wes perked up. "Actually hold on I have Wes…ok yeah here he is." Buffy then handed the phone to Wes.

"Giles?" Wes asked and heard his voice and he had to admit it was good to hear his voice.

"Wes I figure part of the symbol." Giles stated.

"Yeah so did we part of it means iron." Wes stated and Giles was confused as he looked down to the drawling he made.

"The part I found meant blood." Giles said and Wes thought about it. "But now that you mention it yes the other half is the symbol for iron. Blood and iron?" Giles asked and Wes hadn't said anything.

"Well from a medical stand point there is iron in blood…" Wes started and Giles out in Sunnydale thought about it as well. It didn't make any sense. "We'll keep looking."

"And so will I, bye Wes."

"Bye Giles." And then Wes hung up and sat in the chair thinking and looked to Buffy. "Well Giles found the other part of the symbol it means blood. So it's iron blood or blood iron." Wes was thinking out loud.

"You got me." Buffy stated. "Angel didn't freak out when he saw it but he's really concerned." Buffy added and Wes nodded.

"It was put on a slaughter house?" Wes asked and Buffy nodded. "Ok starting to make a little sense," Wes sat up. "Vampires if they can't feed off of humans then they will eat animals it's a survival mechanism. Now a slaughter can represent the humans and if they were dancing in blood it's more of a metaphor. Blood human blood has a distinct taste because of the iron."

"So this could be a really metaphoric vampire?" Buffy asked and Wes shrugged. "But why does this have Angel all weird?" Wes shrugged again.

Night fallen and the team was ready to go out on patrol as Angel came downstairs. There was tension in the air as Wes was standing among them. They had to set that aside because he found what the symbol represented but now who created the symbol?

"Ready?" Buffy asked but the look suggested otherwise.

"You all are staying here." Angel declared and everyone looked at one another muttering. "I mean it no one leaves this hotel understood?"

"Angel," Buffy was about to start but he cut her off.

"Not even you." He directly said to her. "I'll be back in a few hours." And then he was gone and Buffy scoffed. She should realize he was doing this to keep her safe but she wanted to help. Angel got into his car and headed to the slaughter house from two nights ago. Once again it was empty as he walked around and the symbol was still there. He then walked down the hall where the guard once stood and into the room where it housed at least a hundred vampires. It was empty just dried blood. He walked into the room knowing as long as this place was marked then whoever made the mark would stop by again.

Then it hit Angel, he and Buffy never did go down the hallway where the solider vampires came from. He walked over to the hallway and looked down it he got no vibes but that didn't stop him so he walked in further. His vampire sight took over as he walked in. It didn't get narrow but then it felt like he hit a wall. He had that feeling once before when he was a young vampire. Angel kept walking and then stopped and looked down seeing a manhole and opened it.

Angel jumped down and saw candles lining the sewers and began to follow them. Something moved here to LA and it was time to kick it out of his town. Angel then came to an opening and looked around seeing a chair. Someone set up shop here and they might be out for the night. Angel walked around and until he heard someone scraping the sewer walks with what sounded like a knife many knives to be exact. Angel turned to the sound seeing someone walking towards him through the sewer tunnel laughing. Angel held his ground as he could see the sparks from the metal grinding against metal.

"Angelus," The sinister voice called to him. Angel wanted this thing to come closer so he could one get a better look at him and two kill him. "The great Angelus we meet again although the first was a little more than I desired." The figure stood there as Angel waited holding his ground. "You were new to the vampire world and I could have offered you so much but instead you burned me." The voice explained and slowly Angel's memory was coming back. "Burnt me so bad I could not regenerate mostly because next to the Master I am the oldest."

"Gabriel." Angel said and heard a laugh.

"Ah you do remember me now. So alike you and I our names are considered holy. Yours is Latin for angel mine is one of God's archangels. So alike you were a myth among us. You grew so fast." The thing that was named Gabriel talked. "I offered and you burned me leaving me to die. You even turned down the Master. Pride comes before a fall Angelus and you will fall."

"Why are you here?" Angel asked as this Gabriel kept to the shadows.

"It's LA I was going to go to the Hell Mouth and meet the slayer who killed the Master. Loved to have fought her but as I made way there I heard an interesting name yours to be exact. After Romania you just fell off the face of the earth. I prayed you died but then I heard you're here instead so I came to visit." That was Gabriel's explanation. "I decided if you really are the big bad Angelus we could fight again. Of course I have nothing to offer you just death. I thought I can burn you this time." Then Gabriel came out of the shadows and Angel saw the deformed vampire. He had a signature kill he made his right hand into knives by replacing his fingers. His victims would not only be drained but slashed to bits. Angel just stood there holding his ground.

"I was handsome like you once and then I offer a promising future and this is what I get." Gabriel said to Angel. "I'm not going to kill you though." He smiled and laughed but Angel found nothing funny. "You like her don't you?" He asked. "Oh I know you do I did my research and this girl makes you weak you want her in fact you did get her once and then the real Angelus appeared. I don't know who'd I rather be fighting you or Angelus. I guess you're both one in the same. But to kill you to truly kill you I kill her."

"Stay away from her." Angel warned him. "You want revenge then seek it right here right now but she stays out of it." Angel said through his teeth.

"She's kills my people actually you kill your own people sick really sick. And then on top of it all you bang a slayer. What's that like? Lots of endurance I bet, do you make her moan or is it the other way around?" Gabriel asked knowing he was getting to him. "I bet I can make her squeal she looks like one." Angel wasn't sure how long he could hold his ground. "I'm going to cut her up into pieces not before I rape and then drink her dry. She must taste sweet. To be honest I've never tasted a slayer before I know you have on five separate occasions and from my sources you almost drained this one. You lucky man Angelus." Gabriel smiled as Angel held his ground.

Angel wasn't sure what to do at the moment. He's only encountered Gabriel once and from then on heard various stories and that was it. But for this vampire to come hunt him down meant an all out war. Angel had to make a plan to get Buffy and Dawn out of LA he was taking this vampire's threat seriously. He would get everyone out and face him alone. This vampire was older than Angel and almost as old as the Master, Buffy stood little to no chance with him.

"Let's have a round give us an idea who will win this." Gabriel suggested and then showed his knives. Then Gabriel charged at Angel and Angel drew a sword out blocking the knives and shoved Gabriel back. Gabriel slashed his knives at Angel but was blocked. Gabriel vamped out and so did Angel and slashed at him a few more times and then got a piece of Angel. Angel felt the knives rake down his arm and it was deep. Angel kicked him away holding his injured arm. Gabriel came charging at him and Angel managed to get out of the way and the sword sliced down his back. That was Angel's cue to get away and he did.

Angel ran down the sewer tunnel and out. He ran through the slaughter house and outside and then stopped and checked his wound. It would heal but damn it hurt. He needed to get back to the hotel and fast.

At the hotel Buffy was in the lobby with Dawn. Dawn was grabbing at her feet trying to pull them to her mouth.

"A foot?" Buffy asked smiling. "Did you find a foot?" She asked and Dawn smiled and then pulled her sock off. Buffy giggled as Dawn waved the sock around. "Silly." She was happy at the moment. When Angel was around it felt like a family as if Dawn could be theirs but if only it were true. Dawn let go of the sock and made some cooing noises as she looked to her surroundings. Buffy sat up and picked Dawn up and placed her in her lap. "You like Angel don't you Dawn?" Buffy asked and Dawn had a little ball in her hands. "Well I know you do he comes around and you want him. He's not your daddy though." Buffy said as if Dawn was listening. Buffy however wished he could be. That would be impossible they couldn't have kids. Connor was a freak accident plus if she and Angel had sex and he felt perfect happiness than its Angelus all over again.

But could they ever be together? It was a both yes and no. They didn't belong to themselves but why is it when they get close to one another she cannot not want him. Maybe she was sick in the head. While Buffy was thinking about the questions of the universe Angel stumbled in. Buffy saw him come in and drop his sword and knew he was hurt.

"Fred!" Buffy yelled and Fred came in smiling and then her face was full of fear. "Take the baby." Buffy got up and hand Dawn off to Fred. Dawn didn't like that and gave a cry of disproval as Buffy went to Angel. She could see the four to five long gashes down his arm. "Angel," She sounded so concerned and fearful of this. "What happened?"

"Look," Angel was about to start but Buffy needed to get this wrapped up and escorted him to the kitchen. Cordelia was in the kitchen about to grab a snack but when she saw Angel walking in holding his bleeding arm she went and grabbed the first aid kit. The rest of AI came in hearing the commotion. Buffy took Angel's jacket it off and as of now it was ruined. She then removed his shirt which was also ruined.

"Angel wings what did you do?" Lorne asked seeing the huge marks. Buffy opened the kit and began to work and Angel winced at the pain. They were deep wounds. "We might need to take him into the hospital those are very deep."

"I agree." Wes stated and Angel shook his head.

"No I heal pretty quickly I'll be ok." He insisted and then winced even more as Buffy began to clean the wound. Everyone looked in pain for Angel. "Damnit…ow…" Angel winced as Buffy worked on his wounds. "Ow…ow…Buffy's…murdering…me." Angel said and Fred couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Hold still or Gunn will have to do it for you." Buffy threaten and Gunn went wide eyed.

"I'm going to do what?" He asked there was no way he was going to hold Angel down. The only person strong enough was Buffy. Angel kept pulling away as Buffy tried to help him.

"Cordy," Buffy demanded and the ex cheerleader came over. "Lorne you too." She said and Lorne came over. "Cordy patch him up Lorne help me."

"Sorry Angel cakes." Lorne said quickly and he and Buffy pushed Angel back into the chair as Cordelia began to work. It was much easier now as Angel was restrained.

Finally the gashes were cleaned and bandaged but what caused them. Buffy sat in a chair next to Angel with Dawn in her arms asleep. Angel told him everything he knew about this Gabriel and what his plans were.

"This is just great a vampire that practices witchcraft." Gunn deadpanned.

"So what do you want us to do?" Wes asked and Angel looked to him.

"To be honest get out of town and let me handle this especially you Buffy. You're the one he wants." Angel answered but Buffy wasn't going to leave him. "Please let me handle this," He looked to Buffy. He didn't want her to get hurt nor Dawn. Gabriel had no clue about Dawn and if Angel had his way then he never will.

"Ah here he is," Wes spoke up as he had book. "Gabriel," Wes looked up to everyone. "Well not much is known about his past before turning vampire but it says he was turned by the Master and said to believe the second oldest vampire alive. Uh so he and the Master wreak havoc for a while," Wes skimmed through the reading as everyone listened. "See…uh in the year fourteen forty eight it says he leaves the Master forming a clan of his own and began witchcraft. Then in seventeen eighty three he suffered a fire from an unknown vampire. The burns of the scars never healed leaving him deformed." Wes read and looked to Angel.

"Why did you burn him?" Cordelia asked.

"He wanted me to join his cult and I said no. So in order for me to join he was going to kill Darla." Angel admitted and Buffy looked slightly crushed. "I burned him and I thought I killed him." Angel finished.

"Well he uh disappears for a while and then not until the nineteen hundreds does he come back. His signature is four to five long gash marks on his victims. Not sure if he drained his victims before slashing them." Wes stated. "It's believed his preferred method his to torture his victims." Wes finished meaning he summed it up as best as he could.

"Sounds like a nasty piece of work." Cordelia added and Groo nodded.

"Seeking revenge after a long time." Gunn spoke up.

"Angel I'm staying." Buffy insisted and he looked up to her.

"Me too." Cordelia declared.

"So am I." Lorne added.

"We're all staying." Gunn stated. "He wants you he'll have to go through us. You mess with one of us you mess with all of us." Angel gave a small smile knowing he could send them away but it won't work.

"Maybe we should get some spells up around here." Fred suggested and Angel nodded. This was a vampire's house meaning any vampire could come in uninvited. Buffy then looked down to sleeping Dawn and Angel looked to the sleeping baby as well. He promised himself that nothing will harm these two and if something did then they'll get to see Angelus' true nature. Angel stood up meaning it was time to get this place as vampire proof as possible.

Buffy hung a cross over Dawn's bed and on the window. It would deter this Gabriel away even just for a moment. Wes was having the entry way blessed and other religious items were placed around the hotel. Buffy looked around her room as it was both baby proof and now to a degree vampire proof. Angel then walked into the room and Buffy turned around looking at him.

"Look I'd like it if you and Dawn would stay in my room." He said meaning if they weren't going to leave then they needed to stay close. Buffy nodded finding no problem with it. Well there was one problem Angel had only one bed. "I'll take the couch in my room." He cleared that up quickly.

"You need a better rest than the couch to kill Gabriel." Buffy insisted. "I'll stay on the couch." She explained as Angel walked further into the room and they were standing face to face.

"Still can't persuade you to leave?" Angel asked and Buffy shook her head no.

"I don't want to leave." Buffy said. "I have nowhere else to go. I don't want to go." Angel nodded as she explained she didn't want to go back to Sunnydale. She wasn't ready to go back and face Willow, Tara, Xander, Spike and Giles.

"Then stay close you and Dawn." Angel made it clear and she nodded. This was serious. Of course threats were made on her life all the time she was the slayer. But when Angel got this up tight she knew to take heed. They were really close now just inches apart and their eyes locked on one another. And they started to lean closer in to one another like something was pulling them together. Buffy's heart started to race as she got closer to Angel and to his lips. Both of them then closed their eyes and now were less than a breath a part.

"Buffy!" A voice called and pulled these two away. It was like they both woke up from a trance. Buffy looked back to Angel and back down realizing what she was about to do. She cleared her throat and walked away and Angel followed her every move. Buffy left her room fighting the tears that threaten to surface. She almost kissed him and she'd long to kiss him. Buffy sucked it up and headed downstairs and found Fred and Dawn.

Angel cursed himself as he stood in Buffy's room. He shouldn't have done that but when he got that close he couldn't stop himself. She was everything he wanted and more but could never have. Old feelings were stirred when they shouldn't be. Right now he had to burry those feelings and kill Gabriel. He made a threat on Buffy's life and no one does unless you have a death wish from Angel and if you do then he'll be happy oblige you.

_**Things just got real and of course they almost kiss but don't why you ask? Cause I'm evil. So what's next? Well sounds like this Gabriel needs to be knocked down a few notches by Angelus. So with that in mind are we going to get to see a smack down from Angel? Oh you bet but how will it all unfold? More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	9. Cut You

Chapter 9 Cut You

_1, 2 He's coming for you._

_3, 4 Better lock your door._

_5, 6 Grab a crucifix_

_7, 8 Gonna stay up late_

_9, 10 You'll never be seen again_

Buffy laid wide awake in Angel's bed. Angel was just a few feet from her sleeping on the couch. Dawn was in her pack and play asleep but Buffy wasn't sleeping. Part of it was she was worried about this Gabriel. He made a threat to Angel and her so she needed to stay alert. But the other part was what happened in her room. She and Angel got close so close that if someone didn't call for her or even him they would have kissed. It's not that she didn't want to kiss him she did but were they ready? After all they've been through was this feeling here just because they were in pain?

Would Angel even want her if she told him how she slept with Spike? Of all people she chose Spike. She wanted it to be Angel and most of the time she thought about Angel when she and Spike had sex. When she had sex with Riley she was thinking about Angel. On more than one occasion she had to catch herself before calling out Angel's name when it was Riley or Spike. But it didn't compare Angel was what she wanted not Riley or Spike they were just the next best thing.

Angel laid awake thinking about almost kissing Buffy. It was wrong to do so and he knew it. He slept with Darla and then before Connor was taken he was falling for or at least he thought he was falling for Cordelia. He and Cordelia got close even if it was a ghost controlling them they fooled around. How would Buffy respond to that? He was considering Cordelia and they fooled around what would Buffy do? No they couldn't and shouldn't be together.

Buffy rolled over but couldn't get comfortable. She would sort of fall asleep but for the most she was restless. She couldn't tell if Angel was asleep he doesn't breathe nor move much when sleeping. The only good thing about sleeping in Angel's bed was she could smell him and she missed his scent. The leather jacket he gave her a long time ago she kept it because it had his faint scent. She had some of his shirts and they still carried his scent and once in a while she'll wrap herself in them trying to remember him.

An hour or so passed and Buffy was finally asleep he could tell by her heart was slowing down. Angel then sat up and walked over to Dawn as she slept on her back and her little tummy was rising and falling quickly and she looked peaceful. She got bigger he could tell she was growing. Angel leaned forward and put his hand on her belly and it fit in his hand. She was still tiny; she was always tiny like her sister. Angel stood back up and walked to his window and poked through the curtains and looked out. The streets were empty and if he had his way they would stay empty.

Angel put the curtain back in place and decided to take a walk around the hotel making sure the only people here were the people who belonged here. Wes was with them now and Angel still had resentment but he had to get over it he needed Wes. Angel headed to the lobby and nothing seemed out of place. He walked into the kitchen and dining area and nothing. Angel checked his office and again all was quiet. This is what he hated the quiet as his enemy was waiting to strike. And with Gabriel as old as he was can be patient and wait for the right time. In order for Angel to counter his attack he needed to think like Gabriel which meant he had to release some of his inner demon something he did not do.

Angel walked back upstairs and back to his room and now Buffy was fully asleep. Angel shut the door and began to head to the couch but then looked back to Buffy and lost control and crawled in next to her. She didn't move as he wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes hoping to sleep. Maybe he'll sleep better with her in his arms knowing she was safe.

Buffy woke up and felt warm and comfortable. She could feel someone was up against her body and she didn't want to get up or move. The clock read seven and Buffy wanted to close her eyes and sleep some more but she then heard cooing meaning Dawn was awake. Buffy wriggled out of Angel's safe embrace and walked over to the Dawn's pack and play and yes her little sister was awake. Buffy smiled and reached for her sister and held her.

"Morning," Buffy said softly and then Dawn let out a loud noise and Buffy hushed her not wanting to wake Angel. Buffy then quietly left the room to change and feed Dawn. Buffy went into her room and placed Dawn on the changing station. Dawn was changed and then Buffy headed downstairs to the kitchen to make Dawn a bottle for breakfast. No one else was up well just Wes as he was in the kitchen and had kettle of tea going.

"Morning Buffy," Wes greeted her with a smile. He was glad to be back even with the tension. It would go away soon and with Buffy here he felt more useful.

"Morning Wes." Buffy said as she set Dawn in her baby chair on the table and headed to a cabinet to get the formula started. Wes looked to the little baby in the chair flapping her hands around as she was wide awake and ready to start the day. Wes' tea kettle began to whistle and Wes took it off the burner and poured the hot water in a cup. Buffy grabbed a clean bottle and measured the amount of formula and water and mixed them together. Once the formula was mixed well Buffy headed over to the table and sat in the chair and setting the bottle on the table and took Dawn into her arms and then began to feed her. Wes watched this for a moment and smiled a little she could make a great mom.

"I've contact Giles," Wes spoke up and Buffy looked up to her former Watcher. "He's going to try to find more on this Gabriel hunting and feeding patterns and such." Wes stated and Buffy nodded as Wes came and sat down across the way.

"I don't understand," Buffy started. "If he's just as old as the Master why aren't there books on him? Look at Angel, he has what four volumes?" Buffy asked.

"Five." Wes corrected him and Buffy nodded.

"Five books on him and he was only bad for about two hundred years. How is that?" Buffy asked. "How is it we have five paragraphs on this vamp but five volumes on Angelus?"

"Gabriel wasn't a showy like Angelus," Wes answered.

"Showy?" Buffy asked and Wes nodded.

"You see Buffy Angelus loved to take credit for his work. He was proud of it and did it in such a way to gain attention. He liked it, thrived on it. Gabriel however was more methodical; patient so even though he didn't slaughter massive amounts of people he did kill. Gabriel can be seen as the slow knife that cuts deep. His killings were more intimate and brutal." Wes explained to Buffy. "Angelus' killings were brutal but he did it in quantities to gain the fame. Angelus is also manipulating he knows how to take a small piece of truth and lie. He tells the truth with lies and his torture was the through the mind. His victims wanted to die. Angelus not only tortured physically but also psychologically. Gabriel just tortured and then killed. Those who lived through Angelus' torturing sessions went mad."

"So who's worse?" Buffy asked. "Angelus or Gabriel?" And Wes sat that there thinking.

"Gabriel waits and kills with intention he was probably a serial killer before turning. Angelus kills because he likes it that's all he lives for." And Wes thought for another moment. "The lesser of the two evils is Gabriel I would say Angelus is worse." Buffy nodded. For most people it had to be strange that Buffy just a while ago was sleeping next to the monster that slaughtered so many people. But she could see the difference Angel was not Angelus and Angelus was not Angel. They were very different.

When she faced Angelus he was nothing close to Angel she could even hear it in his voice and see it in his walk. Angelus had that I know I am bad and I don't give a damn attitude. Angel has the walk of a man of someone who cared. There was that slight Angelus walk but it was not Angelus. The people of Sunnydale if they knew Buffy was here would think she's crazy for bringing a baby here. But Spike was more dangerous. She had no idea when that chip will fail and when it does his vampire instincts will return. Angel as long as he doesn't get too happy nothing will happen. And even if he turned to Angelus they know how to restore his soul. Buffy looked down and Dawn was finished with her bottle and now it was time to burp her.

"Still haven't found anything on baby spells." Wes stated and Buffy nodded. "I'll keep looking." Wes assured her but Buffy wanted to say to him to take his time. She didn't want to leave not anytime soon.

Buffy went back to Angel's room and he was still asleep and Buffy smiled. He was not Angelus not by a long shot. Buffy headed over to the pack and play and put Dawn back down to go to sleep. Buffy then walked over to the bed and crawled back in. This was so wrong but a part of her didn't care at the moment and she got close to him. He didn't stir as she got close and then closed her eyes for a little while longer.

Angel woke up and Buffy was still in his arms. He slowly rolled over and saw Dawn moving in her pack and play. She was throwing her limbs around and Angel smiled and slowly left Buffy not wanting to wake her. He looked over and Dawn looked up to him and smiled. She raised her arms up telling him she wanted to be held. Angel leaned in and grabbed her and then held her. She seemed content in his arms. Buffy stirred awake and sat up slowly and saw Angel holding Dawn. It was amazing that something like Angel; a creature of the night was so gentle with a baby.

"Morning," Buffy said and Angel turned to her with Dawn in his arms and he smiled. Maybe she didn't know he crawled into bed with her but he knew better.

The day started like any other day for AI. Kate dropped by with some files for them to look over if they so chose to. She was also told about Gabriel and she offered for a cop to look out for the hotel. Kate knew that wouldn't work but it didn't hurt to ask. The day time hours would keep them safe well for the most part. Night is what Angel worried about.

Later that afternoon Buffy grabbed some stuff and was going to head to the store Dawn needed some items and Buffy wanted to pick up some bubbles to take a bath after last night's almost been kissed moment. All day she and Angel haven't really talk knowing it was awkward. They would have to sit and talk about it but not now. Angel looked up as Buffy headed to the doors.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked and Buffy turned around.

"Store Dawn's low on diapers and formula." Buffy answered and that was true Angel changed Dawn not long ago and noticed the diaper stock was low.

"Take Cordy or Fred with you." Angel stated Buffy stood there with her _'really' _face. "Buffy it's getting dark and I just want someone with you. I'd go but it's still too bright." Buffy knew to respect his wishes because he knew Gabriel better. Buffy sighed she liked the protectiveness but sometimes it felt like he wanted to put her in a box.

Buffy and Cordelia drove to the local supermarket for Dawn. Cordelia decided she could get some shopping done herself. The ride there was quiet and Cordelia knew Buffy was thinking. Buffy parked the Plymouth and the two girls got out and headed to the store. They needed to be back in the car by sundown. Gabriel would be out at night and has probably been stalking the people of AI during the day somehow. As Buffy grabbed a cart she felt like a mother for a moment as she was thinking diapers, formula, and baby wipes yes she sounded truly grown up.

At the hotel Angel sat on top of the dining room table with Wes in a chair and then a phone on the table as Giles was on speaker phone as AI conversed about Gabriel. It was collectively decided that this vampire should be killed, no brainer. But how to track him? Giles find some records and so did Wes so it was time for the two Watchers to collaborate on their findings. Not much was written on this vampire even though he was brutal. Kate was with them to treat Gabriel like a person and give him a profile to help find him.

"Ah here's one," Giles' voice started. "He nailed kittens,"

"Skip it." Kate stated as she sat there drinking tea Wes had made.

"It could be important." Wes spoke up.

"Both Angel and Buffy do not have kittens so skip it." Kate stated and Angel could help smile a little. Everyone sat around the table listening as Wes read through his book. They were trying to find any type of stalking patterns that is unique to Gabriel. "Well from a serial killer stand point," Kate started. "He was probably abused as a child; bed wetter uh probably killed small animals. His first assault before turning was maybe rape. He then kills his first victim likes it and kills again. The Master likes him and turns him and now that he's immortal he not only gets comfortable killing but he ups it." Kate finished and Wes nodded. "He's very patient he stalked his victims long before striking. Stalking doesn't even mean following them directly he'll follow other people's patterns as well see who is more vulnerable." Kate finished.

"So he's stalking all of us?" Fred asked.

"It makes sense that he would be," Giles' voice came through the speaker. "He has no clear set patterns except stalking so if Kate is right then all of you should take extra care."

"What about Dawn?" Angel asked he was concerned for her safety because she was the most helpless out of them all. Wes was reading from his book and then saw something. It was a poem of some kind.

"Being the vampire he is if he is set out to hurt you Angel then it can be through any means." Giles answered but that's the answer Angel was looking for.

"He threaten Buffy saying to get to me he will kill her." Angel stated.

"He's not out to get us," Kate jumped in. "He's stalking us to see yours and Buffy's patterns. Uh I don't know maybe there's someone here possibly that is the weaker of us and if Buffy is alone with them then he might engage." Kate finished.

"So we should travel as a group is what you're saying?" Gunn asked and Kate shrugged.

"I agree with Gunn on that one." Wes added.

"As do I." Giles said through the speaker. But then Wes needed Giles and everyone to hear this.

"Seems Gabriel has a poem and it's believed it you hear this poem then you die." Wes stated and now everyone want to hear it. After reading it some of AI went a little white.

"That's a creepy ass poem." Gunn added and talking about this Gabriel was creepy in itself. "Angelus never had a poem did he?"

"It was the lay me down to sleep poem." Angel answered Gunn. "Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. My Angel will guard me through night, but I'll never see mornings light." Angel recited the Angelus poem.

"Vampires are sick." Gunn deadpanned.

"Thanks." Angel added.

"If this vampire is as old as the books say then Angel you are the only one who can defeat him at this time. You'll need to do it soon regardless of the threats made on Buffy. He will kill others." Giles reminded that it's not just them in danger it's the people of the outside world that were in danger.

"That's all well and good G man but where would Angel start?" Lorne asked and sipped on his drink.

"Live bait maybe, bring him out?" Kate suggested.

"No," Giles said. "He's smarter than that you can't use text book methods on him." And there was a sigh of frustration from the team.

"So think outside the box?" Gunn asked.

"Yes." Giles answered.

"What about magic?" Angel asked. "He knows magic what fight him with it?"

"It's old magic stuff that might have been lost that's why it was hard to identify the symbol. The symbol for iron and blood has changed through the years." Giles answered the vampire.

"Still magic is magic what if you could send Willow," But before Angel could finished Giles stopped it.

"No," Giles was stern about it. "She's been gaining too much power in magic at this point and after raising Buffy I'm not sure if that's the best idea. She's good but she's becoming to attach to it."

"Like an addict?" Fred asked and Giles was quiet meaning yes.

"Wes you can use some magic." Giles quickly changed the topic.

"Yes but if his ancient magic then I'm not sure how to counter it." Wes added.

"Old school versus new school." Gunn stated. "Like Angel said magic is magic like fire is fire."

While the conversation went on how to beat Gabriel Buffy and Cordelia were in the supermarket. Buffy was in the baby aisle looking at the formulas. She was going to pick the one she's been using since arriving here but then started to read the labels trying to see which one was the best for Dawn. She found one and got two more cans and then headed to the wipes and diapers as Cordelia came back with some stuff.

"You ok Buffy?" Cordelia asked Buffy looked up as she looked a little dazed.

"Oh yeah fine." Was her response but Cordelia didn't buy it.

"You still like Angel." It was statement not a question.

"Forward much?" Buffy asked.

"I know you do and ever since showing up here you two been all googly eyed." Cordelia stated her evidence.

"And you care because?" Buffy asked she hated when people jumped into her personal life. But when Cordelia didn't answer with her usual scoff and some witty answer Buffy knew something was up. "Oh my god you like Angel." Then Cordelia scoffed.

"No I have Groo who was a prince Angel is just a friend and a vampire." Cordelia stated but now Buffy didn't buy it. "Besides even if I did you were gone it's not like you wanted him." But that wasn't the point. Buffy wouldn't have dated Xander or any one of Cordelia's ex's its called respect between friends.

"That's the point Cordelia." Buffy said and started to push her cart away.

"So what is the point?" Cordelia asked and then caught up to Buffy. "Look Angel and I got a little close because we work together and then when Connor came around I became like a sergeant mother and Angel and I guess," Cordelia paused thinking how much should she tell. A ghost was what made them get together that night and at one point Angel took her top off and was doing some interesting things down below. "Once Groo came back and Connor was taken it was like gone ok. He's all yours."

"Then why do I not believe it?" Buffy asked as they walked together. "You tried to hook up with him while we were in high school knowing that I liked him."

"Ok first we're not in high school ok Buffy and like I said once Groo showed up and Connor was gone then whatever feelings I might have for Angel if any were gone." Cordelia said. "The person you should be watching is Kate she likes Angel more than I did." And Cordelia walked away as Buffy stood there. She wasn't sure if she should believe Cordelia or not. She knew how to manipulate to get her way and no matter how old she got she would still use it to her advantage. Buffy just shrugged it off and continued to shop for her little sister.

Buffy then came to some baby clothes smiling thinking of all the cute outfits she could dress Dawn in. Dawn was getting bigger so she would need new clothes soon. Buffy found a cute pink dress and took it off the rack holding it debating if she should get it. Then the hairs on the back of her neck stood up meaning something was not only following her but it was evil. Buffy put the dress back and went to find Cordelia. Buffy looked down the aisles and then found her looking at some cameras.

"Cordy!" Buffy yelled in a loud whisper. Cordelia looked up as Buffy rushed to her. "Some ones here." Cordelia put the camera down and peered out looking.

"Could it be him?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't know but we need to stay in plain sight he won't attack with others around." Buffy explained and Cordelia nodded.

"Buffy look," Cordelia pointed to a window and the sun was just about gone. "It's him."

"Ok look just leave everything here and we're going to leave. Get in the car and we're going back to the hotel." Buffy laid out the plan.

"He's just a vampire you can take him on." Cordelia sated but Buffy's heart was racing meaning yes he was a vampire but he was powerful. Angelus was a hard vampire to take out and he was two hundred. This vampire was beyond two hundred, not four, five, six he was well beyond that. Buffy let go of the cart and grabbed Cordelia's hand and dragged her along. At this point in time only Angel could beat him. They came out of the aisle and walked normal not trying to rush out. Once they hit the parking lot they would have to make a dash to the car. A burned vampire with five knives for fingers should stick out but if he was as old as he said he was then he knew how to hide.

Cordelia's never seen Buffy act so scared before so she needed to be alert. Then the lights of the store went out. There were moans of disapproval thinking it was a power outage but it wasn't. Then Buffy felt Cordelia grab her hand tightly. Buffy looked to the exit that was maybe twenty second sprint. By now though someone would have come over the intercom to tell the costumers about what might have happened but nothing. It was dark and vampires did very well in the dark. Buffy could in the dark but not like a vampire. She now had to rely on her other senses.

Buffy and Cordelia headed to the exit when everyone gasped at the sound of a scraping noise. Buffy turned around seeing a shape walking.

"Is that Freddy Kruger?" Cordelia asked and Buffy waved it off but she could see where the image would come from. Gabriel has been around much longer than Freddy Kruger. "You brought weapons?" Cordelia asked and Buffy didn't say anything. She reached for her pocket taking the keys out and handed them to Cordelia.

"I want you to go back to the hotel and tell Angel what is happening." Buffy calmly stated. "I will try to hold him off as long as possible."

"Buffy," Cordelia was going to protest.

"Go now." Was the order and Buffy made her way her out. Gabriel watched as the woman left and smiled as he walked closer to Buffy. "If it's me you want then fine but don't hurt anyone else." Buffy stated the terms.

"Oh I want you slayer but I'm going to have to bleed you to get Angelus." Gabriel had a smile.

"Then wait here and Angelus will show."

"Oh no dear that's not what I want." Gabriel had a sinister voice. "See I want him to come find me and when he does I want him to watch you die." He finished with a smile.

"Do you even know who Angelus is?" Buffy asked and then the shape of Gabriel was gone. She looked around as best as she could and then heard the knives in her ears.

"He doesn't know who I am." A voice said and the knife sound was gone. But then she felt someone behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and someone nuzzling in her ear. "Oh you smell good. You're his squeeze." He then pulled tighter. "I bet he just wants to bend you over," And Buffy his hand on her back pushing her forward but then Buffy tried to back kick him but he was gone. She turned around and he was gone. She turned another way and he was face to face with her. He was deformed from the burns and then he let the tips of the knives glide down her cheek. He could pick up Buffy's heart as it raced and he smiled. "Why are you so scared I haven't even cut you yet?" And that was it Buffy took off running. That's what Gabriel was hoping for.

Buffy needed to find a way out and to Angel. But it was night time it was his turf now. Buffy ran through some doors to the back of the market. But that was a bad idea knowing there were more knives. But then she grabbed a huge one to defend herself. She wasn't going down not with a fight. Buffy stood there and waited for him and then heard his knives scraping against the wall.

"Here kitty, kitty." A voice called and Buffy held her ground. She needed to hold out long enough for Angel to show up. Then she heard him laugh. "I see you. You look so tasty and not just I want to kill you and drink you dry I mean I can see why Angelus wanted you too. Maybe before I cut you up and drink you I'll rape you right in front of him I mean he's holding out." Buffy was trying to calm herself trying to feel her surroundings and then she quickly turned around blocking the vampire's knives and shoved him back. Gabriel slashed at her and she blocked. He then backed her into a table got right on top of her and he could smell her fear.

Buffy went to stab him but he grabbed her wrist and slammed it down hard on the table and possibly broke it. He then grabbed her by the throat and tossed her and Buffy was slammed into some more tables. She tried to get up but stayed down. He was strong much stronger than Angelus. He then started to walk towards her and Buffy crawled away and managed to kick him in the knee. Buffy got up and started to run but with his magic he appeared right in front of her. Gabriel then took a swipe and Buffy dodged it and then managed a punch in the face and kick in the stomach.

It was enough to get away and back into the store but everyone had left she was alone now. Buffy ran to the exit but the door was locked. She banged on it and took a few steps back to jump through the glass but then Gabriel was there.

"We should how do they say it? Hang out." He laughed and Buffy took a few steps back. "No way out my dear slayer. This is great I'll get to kill a slayer. I mean Angelus killed five so it's what five to one but I'm fine with that. But I must say I thought the slayer would have me shaking…not impress." Buffy then took off in another direction. She just had to buy time and once Angel is here then they could take him down together. Buffy then ran down an aisle and if she could confuse him then maybe that would give Angel time.

Cordelia burst through the hotel doors and ran to the kitchen as everyone was gathered around the table talking about their next move.

"He's here!" Cordelia shouted and Angel looked up. "He's here and he's gone after Buffy." Angel jumped off the table so quickly no one has ever seen him jump and move so fast.

"Grab all the weapons you can carry." Angel ordered and everyone started to scramble. "Fred stay with Dawn." Fred nodded as Angel walked out of the dining room to grab the biggest axe they had. Fred and Gunn exchanged looks to be careful. Angel opened the weapons cabinet as Kate made sure her pistol was loaded.

"What's the plan boss?" Gunn asked.

"Send him to hell." Angel answered they were off.

Buffy sat on the ground trying to stay focus and aware of her surroundings. She then felt him and it was time to move.

"One, two he's coming for you." She could hear him sing. "Three, four better lock your door. Five, six grab a crucifix." For some reason that struck a nerve in Buffy and it shook her to the core. "Seven, eight gonna stay up late. Nine, ten you'll never be seen again." He finished and it was a cat and mouse chase now. Buffy crawled on the ground and got up in another aisle and walked slowly and then he was there. Buffy then started to reach for objects to make a barrier between them. She took off running and went down another aisle. She stood there for a moment and then heard something. Gabriel pushed down a shelf down creating a domino effect. Buffy ran out of the aisle and jumped seeing the selves collapsing. Hiding spaces were now getting hard to find.

Angel got out of the car and raced to the store with the rest of AI following. Kate came running in front of him and then shot out the glass and walked in. Angel came in next and looked around. Buffy heard the glass get shot out and ran to it knowing help was here. Just as she got up and ran something grabbed her and she could help but scream. Angel ran to the scream and found nothing.

"Angelus!" A voice called to him and he knew it was Gabriel taunting him.

"Gabriel! You want me here I am!" Angel was offering himself up. Gabriel had Buffy pinned against a wall.

"Call to him." He ordered and she did nothing. He will not kill Angel not if she had anything to do with it. "Fine if you won't call to him then you'll scream to him." He then Gabriel held out one finger with the knife attached to it. He could hear Buffy's heart beat racing and he smiled. "This won't hurt one little bit." But that was a lie and he leaned in and licked her cheek and then Buffy felt it. Not one knife but three jabbing into her side and she couldn't fight the scream. Angel heard it and panic took over.

"Gabriel you bastard!" Angel yelled. "Come out and fight you coward!" Gabriel smiled as he took the knives out.

"Come get her Angelus!" Gabriel taunted Angel. "Better hurry!" And he looked down to Buffy smiling.

"You're so going to lose." Buffy told him and he grabbed her as it was time to go. Then AI heard something as glass broke behind them and the store started to shake and then it stopped. Angel could feel it Buffy and Gabriel were gone. He searched frantically and then ran outside to the parking lot trying to find Buffy but they were gone. AI came into the parking lot and it was empty. Angel already heard the sirens of the police coming and as always they are late. Angel just stood there in the parking lot already plotting revenge. There wasn't much time Gabriel will keep Buffy alive but not for long. He'll kill her and then pick off another one of his friends. But he took the most important person on earth to him and if he wanted Angelus then he'll get him.

_**Buffy's been taken and Angel has sworn revenge. Gabriel better watch out because Angel is coming. Hope you liked the chapter and can you guess what's next? There's tension around everyone not just because of Gabriel and I'll be honest if this ordeal ends the tension won't go away as in I have more surprises. I love surprises. More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**And yes Gabriel is based off of one of my favorite horror monsters Freddy Kruger because come on you face something like that I don't care who you are it freaks you out. **_


	10. A Mate's Mark and a Mate's Love

Chapter 10 A Mate's Mark and a Mate's Love

_**A/N: The end of this chapter is for mature people only. Yes this story is rated M but I know not everyone is honest about their age on this site. If you are under 17 then please be honest and skip about paragraphs 38 to around 43. Enjoy. **_

Buffy felt something cold hit her and she woke up and looked around. She went to get up but was chained at her feet and hands. She had a bandana tired around her mouth. Her head was in a fog and when she went to sit up her side hurt and she let out a small shrill. She's been stabbed before but not like that. She breathed heavily from the pain and looked around. She was in the sewers that much she knew. There were candles everywhere and she wanted to get up and out. As she sat on the ground she heard music an old song playing. _'Nights in white satin, never reaching the end, letters I've written, never meaning to send.' _She heard the song. _'Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before. Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore. Cause I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you.' _ Buffy just wanted to go back to sleep and wake up in Angel's bed as if this was a terrible nightmare.

"Finally you're awake." That voice made Buffy jump a little and then Gabriel knelt before her. "Let's remove this shall we?" He asked and loosen the bandana. "Sorry about the chains but they are needed hey have you and Angelus ever tried chains? They can be fun if you ever want to spice things up." Buffy just sat there and realized she was shaking but not all from fear she was freezing. "Ah yes the ice torture." And Buffy like she was sitting on ice. She was sitting on bags of ice.

"See it's kind of like frozen meat. And when heated just right it's pretty tender and I've always preferred steak tar, tar." Gabriel smiled as Buffy was shivering. "Don't worry I'll remove soon. So you are the slayer the one who killed the Master and tamed the beast it's an honor to meet you." Buffy didn't feel honored. "Sorry about all this I mean this was the original plan. I was on my way to find and kill you for killing the Master."

"That happened almost five years ago what took you?' Buffy asked and he smiled.

"Well I can't fly fear of the day so had travel by boat and just not normal ways so needless to say it took some time. Although at first I wasn't upset about the Master he needed to be killed ruthless bastard. Anyways it wasn't until uh, eh a year ago that you were gaining fame so I had to meet you." Gabriel explained. "I mean Dracula came to see you wished you would have killed him to the asshole owes me some money." Gabriel started to pace.

"So you have me just kill me then." Buffy stated and he smiled and faced her again.

"That would be too easy." He said and smiled and over to her and knelt back down. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" He asked. "You've died before twice am I right?" And Buffy said nothing. "Death is beautiful and for a slayer it's what they all want at some point because it never stops." She's heard this a few times before. "Death is perfect compared to being here right?" Buffy said nothing. "No killing you right now at least is not what I want to do I will kill you trust me and you'll beg for it but not now." He then got back up and Buffy sat there shivering as he went to get more ice for her. She looked up as her hands were above her head and the shackles around her feet. She tried to pull her wrist out of the iron shackles but nothing it just hurt. He then came back with a pack of ice and swapped out an old pack for a new one.

"Now death sweetheart like I said will happen. And yes killing you will be nice but it's not entirely you I want. I want Angelus and I intend to torture him by killing you. Then I'll pick off every one of his friends. But you will cut the deepest." Was Gabriel's method behind his madness. He then sat in front of her smiling and she saw his hand that still had the knives on his fingers. "Pretty cool?" He asked. "I made these because I needed people to remember who I was. A child was the first." That made Buffy sick and he smiled and then reached out and started to chuckle seeing a mark on Buffy's neck.

"Well Angelus has been busy." Gabriel smiled. "You are truly his mate. You see a vampire's mate bite mark is very controlled and leaves little behind. When he did it, did it hurt?" Gabriel asked and Buffy said nothing. "I bet it was on threshold of pain and pleasure and you didn't want it to stop. Now I could really make Angelus angry and desecrate it with my own mark." Buffy just sat there not wanting to talk. "So death you want it?" He asked. "Maybe once you did but he makes you want to live. I will kill you and I'll do it in front of him and once he's alone then I'll kill him."

At the hotel everyone sat at the table. Lorne forwent the small glass of alcohol and had a twelve ounce bottle at the table downing shots. Angel sat quietly in his chair as everyone was wondering what to do. Buffy rarely was taken like this and if she was then she knew how to save herself but this time she would die Gabriel was not some vampire to take lightly.

"Look we all just go in there blades of glory style and take the son of a bitch out." Gunn suggested.

"He'll kill her." Wes stated and he leaned forward. "He wants one person and that's Angelus." Wes looked to Angel.

"I'm not turning to Angelus." Angel stated.

"That what he wants and," Wes began to argue.

"No!" Angel made it clear. "If Angelus is released you think he'll save Buffy?" Angel asked.

"What might happen is he won't like the competition Angelus is very prideful and can take out Gabriel." Wes explained.

"Yeah and then Buffy can handle Angelus and poof re-ensouled." Cordelia finished and he looked to Cordelia meaning no and it was not that easy. Angel had find perfect happiness to become Angelus again and right now finding any kind of happiness wasn't happening.

"Ok so this vamp rolls into town wanting you," Gunn looked to Angel. "Just duke it out. Try to free Buffy and then bam he's dust."

"Gunn, Gabriel is as old as the Master at this point Angel cannot win he's too young of a vampire." Wes stated. "Angelus might be able too."

"Angelus will never return." Angel made that clear and it meant they had to find another answer. Angel just sat there quietly.

"Well were running out of time." Wes reminded them and Lorne took another shot and burped.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Continue."

"What if you pretend you're Angelus?' Fred asked and everyone looked at her.

"Actually that might work." Cordelia realized that he did pretend to be Angelus once before to get into the Mayor's circle and he fooled both Faith and the Mayor maybe he could do it again. "You did it once and we all believed it."

"You think Gabriel will buy it?" Lorne asked.

"The only way he will is if Angel does something to Buffy." Wes added meaning Angel might have to hurt Buffy in some way. He had to hurt Buffy like that before and he never wanted to do it again. "But Cordelia and Gunn might be right, you might have to pretend."

"Unless we're just strictly talking strength then Angel can just channel the inner demon." Fred added and that sounded better but it wasn't the answer.

"Or he pretends to be Angelus," Wes was forming a plan. "He'll pretend Angelus can manipulate just about anyone he can torture with a little truth and turn it into a lie." Wes then reached for a book. "Gabriel before he turned love his mother I bet Angelus can use that." Angel was understanding where this was going. "Now you plant ideas into his break him down mentally and then kill him. If your cover is blown then channel the inner demon." That was the plan. Angel didn't like any one of it but what else could they do.

"How long do you think we have?" Fred asked.

"By tomorrow night Gabriel will be anxious so Angel will go," Wes was then cut off.

"Now." Angel stated.

"Angel we have to plan some of this out." Wes told the vampire but Buffy's life was at stake and he would risk waiting until tomorrow.

"Look I lost my son," Angel turned to Wes. "I lost Buffy twice and I won't lose her again not to him." Wes understood and Angel got up and left.

Angel changed into fresh clothes he would bring Buffy back not just because he needed her but so did Dawn. Angel then headed downstairs to the lobby to get his weapon. Everyone in AI stood around and Cordelia held Dawn as Angel then put on his coat. He looked to his people and there was a difference in him. Angel was beginning to channel his dark side. He grabbed the axe and headed out to meet Gabriel. He would have to unleash the inner demon something he hated doing and rarely does but to have any gain on Gabriel he needed to.

Buffy finally let the tears fall as Gabriel didn't stab her but pulled on the fresh wound. Buffy was freezing by now from the ice. He then picked her up and turned her around to face the wall and lifted her shirt up and with the tip of the knife on one of his fingers and nipped the skin on her back. Buffy did her best to hide the pain but it was too much. She let cries of pain and then he was done. He carved his name in Hebrew on her back and then let her sit back down on the ground on the ice. Because she was cold she didn't bleed well just a little.

Angel found the slaughter house and went to the sewer knowing that's where Gabriel would be. Angel opened up the manhole covering and jumped in and started to walk following the candles. Gabriel won't be in the exact same spot but around here. He caught a small sample of Gabriel but right now he was trying to find Buffy's scent. Then he picked it up and followed.

Gabriel wiped his knives clean not even close to being done with Buffy he was just warming up. But then a presence was felt and he turned around as he saw a shadow standing there. Buffy looked up and knew it Angel would come. Angel walked closer in but the walk was different and Buffy's heart started to race. She knew that walk and she backed up closer to wall. Gabriel didn't know what was happening he just knew it was Angel.

"Care to join?" Gabriel asked and Angel stood there holding the axe.

"Gabriel last time I saw you, you went up in flames." Angel said and Gabriel stood there not quite sure what was going on. "You wanted the real Angelus well here I am you're better off winning against Angel but I like to grant wishes." Gabriel believe it but it would be easy to convince him Gabriel knew nothing about the curse and how it worked.

"You're lying." Gabriel stated and Angel smiled a wicked smiled. He then took out a cigarette and lit it.

"No Gabe it's me see like you said," He then huffed on the cigarette. "I was young when our paths crossed so you never got to know the real me." Buffy sat there shivering and shaking and Angel looked to her. "And now you're taking what I've always wanted to kill. See she not only made feel human but sent me to hell and I'd like to return to favor." Gabriel stood there and then a smile formed.

"You wish to kill her?" Gabriel asked.

"Torture then kill her but see," Angel got closer to Gabe with his cigarette. "This girl can handle torture and death. You want to break her you got a kill her heart." Angel explained and Gabriel smiled. "So yeah cut her up and what not is great but you gotta find something to break the will. Breaking the spirit before the body makes the death all the sweeter." Angel then paced smoking his cigarette and Gabriel stood there thinking about it.

"You really are Angelus." Gabriel smiled and Angel smiled back. "But it's a curse how,"

"The little AI team thought you wanted Angelus and they released me thinking I would kill you and then just in time put my soul back. Well Angelus isn't a team player." He then turned to Buffy. "I'm back." Buffy let a tear out and that was the first true tear Gabriel saw Buffy let out. "But thank you for doing the hard work for me." Gabriel was in disbelief.

"They really thought it would work?" Gabriel asked.

"People aren't smart so they aren't going to put my soul as soon as I was released they died." Angel stated and Buffy closed her eyes praying he didn't get to Dawn. Angel then knelt next to Buffy and she tried to scoot away in fear. Gabriel saw what she was truly afraid of. "Now I will kill you Gabe because it should just me so yeah lets fight but first I want revenge and hey maybe you can help." He then turned to Buffy.

"If you are Angelus prove it." Gabriel stated and Angel knew this was going to happen. He then got in front of Buffy as she could not defend herself. He reached out and she tried to pull away. He managed to grab her head holding her still. Gabriel smiled at this. Angel leaned in closer as Buffy whimpered and tears fell. He then leaned into her neck as she wanted to scream and she could it just be muffled by the bandana around her mouth.

"It's me Buffy," Angel said in a soft voice. "I need you to keep pretending." She knew it was Angel. "Forever." Was the word and she closed her eyes and he sunk his teeth in trying not to hurt her. But that's all he did he just sunk his teeth in. He didn't drink and Buffy played along.. Angel released her and stood up and turned to Gabriel and pretended to wipe the blood away."Wow that is very powerful."

"So the great Angelus wants to teach me the art of torture?" Gabriel asked and Angel shrugged. "I was before your time I know what torture is." Angel nodded.

"You torture your mother." Angel stated. "I mean yeah I killed my family but I'm Angelus. You loved your mother but you were hungry. My family hated them it was easy." Angel was trying to strike something in Gabriel. "See a true vampire doesn't like their family unless they're turned of course. What did you do to her hmm? I bet she begged and just a small part of you wanted to keep her but to prove that you were strong you killed her. See," Angel explained. "That's why I'm more superior than you. You may be older but no vampire kept up with me. My brutality was something I was born with yours just grew as you grew." Gabriel stood there.

"Yeah you put fear into people but I made them go mad. You want to be well known it's not the amount it's the method and mine is far superior to yours. So let's do this how about you bow before me as your master, I'll let you drink the slayer and then kill her. After that I'll decided if you're worthy to be in my sight." Angel offered.

"You always had pride." Gabriel then started to pace. "Pride always comes before a downfall."

"Seriously I've heard this. If I had downfall why am I here?" Angel asked and then lit up another cigarette. "I think you being old has clouded your judgment. Besides what kind of name is Gabriel? Oh right it's the name mommy gave you. See I changed mine you haven't let go so," Angel went on. "By not letting go part of you wants to be human. The whole slasher things is a cover up. Thus I am superior." Angel stood there and he knew he made Gabriel mad. "What now Gabe?"

Gabriel stood there and held out his and a ball of fire formed.

"Ooo magic I'm scared." Angel taunted and Gabriel released it and the fire engulfed Angel but then went out. Angel stood there perfectly unharmed, before leaving Wes was able to put a simple protective spell over him. "Old tricks your boogie, boogied doesn't work." Angel walked forward and Gabriel tried again but Angel kept walking. Then Angel threw a punch and Gabriel went flying. "You want to fight and win?" Angel asked as he took off his coat. "It takes real power." Gabriel then got up as Angel picked up the axe he brought and twirled it and took one last huff on his cigarette and tossed. Gabriel showed his knives and Angel smiled now he had to release his inner demon to win. Gabriel came charging at Angel. Angel dodged him and Gabriel was now very upset. "Your poem is creepy but like I said I'm Angelus." Gabriel then charged again and slashed at Angel. Angel blocked the blades with the axe and shoved him off and kicked him.

Angel held his ground and has yet to release the demon buried deep down. He was fighting like this on pure anger because of what this vampire did to Buffy. Angel twirled the axe and Gabriel smiled and they charged again and Gabriel was putting pressure on Angel and Angel fought hard not to let up. Gabriel then kicked Angel in the shin and swiped at him and racked the knives across his chest. Buffy tried to cry out Angel's name but couldn't. Angel rolled on the ground as Gabriel swiped again. Angel had to lead Gabriel away from Buffy so he ran down a tunnel and Gabriel followed. Then Buffy looked to the ground and saw a key. She reached out with her foot trying to get the key.

Angel jumped out at Gabriel and they fought again. You think it would be easy for an axe to take out a person with just knives but not if it's a vampire that's over a thousand years old. Gabriel managed another slice across Angel's chest. Angel swung the axe and the blade went into the wall of the sewer. He yanked it back out quick enough to block another one of Gabriel's blows.

Buffy managed to get the key close but to reach it when her hands were above her head. She could hear the scraping of Gabriel's knives down the end of the sewer tunnel and it meant he was alive. Buffy then looked up seeing the chain was on a hook. If she could just somehow get the chain off the hook then maybe she could be slightly free. She started to shake the chain hoping it would work.

Then she noticed the scrapings stopped and hoped Angel won. She turned to the sewer tunnel and saw someone emerging and it was Gabriel. Buffy tried to scream and shake the chain some more as he came closer. Buffy was trying to say no to him but he got closer. Buffy did her best to get away and she managed to kick him despite how numb she was. Gabriel didn't like that as he reached out and grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up and shoved her against the wall.

"Had enough of you." He said and grabbed her throat and held up his hand to slash right through her but then something grabbed his arm and Buffy heard it being forced back violently and cracked. Buffy fell back to the ground as Angel threw Gabriel to the other wall leaving a hole in the tunnel wall. Gabriel stood up as Angel put himself between him and Buffy and Gabriel charged. Angel grabbed Gabriel by the neck squeezing as hard as possible and then slammed him to the ground. Choking Gabriel wouldn't do anything but it still felt good to choke him. Angel was letting the demon in him take over which gave him great strength. Angel released Gabriel and then kicked him. Gabriel flew back and didn't understand why this two hundred year old vampire was beating him. Gabriel slowly got up.

"Really sick just because you're channel the inner demon doesn't make you one of us." Gabriel told Angel. Angel held his ground and held his axe. "Almost had me thought I was fighting the real Angelus. Still your death will mean allot to me." Angel said nothing as he waited, pride comes before a fall. Gabriel then charged at Angel and Angel still didn't move. At the last possible second Angel spun and Gabriel went to his knees. Angel sliced off his hand with the knives actually sliced off both hands. Gabriel then looked up as Angel stood before him.

"You wanted to die for the Hell underworld?" Angel asked and Gabriel said nothing. "Happy to oblige." Angel then held up the axe and swung it and Gabriel's body turned to dust. Angel took a step back and tossed the axe away. Buffy saw it happened it just proves what Angel and or Angelus really is. Angel turned around as Buffy was still there chained. He went to her and pulled the bandana away from her and then had to pull up on the chain to release it. Buffy gave a grunt of pain and then arms were finally released. Instead of letting them fall completely she threw them around Angel's neck and he pulled her close. He took her away from the ice packs and wished he could warm her up but he had no body heat.

She was shaking because she was cold but also the adrenaline was wearing off. Angel held her close as she kept a tight grip on him. At one point she wanted to die but not anymore not with Angel holding her again. They sat in each other's arms for a moment just to feel. Angel then reached for the key and pulled Buffy's bound hands from around his shoulder and unlocked them letting the chains fall. He then unlocked her feet and it felt good to be out of the chains. He saw her wrists and how badly bruised they were.

"I'm ok." She insisted and he looked up at her then put a hand on her cheek slightly pushing her head one way seeing her neck. The marks would scar over easily and no one would notice. "Nice acting by the way."

"Thanks." Angel said and they couldn't help but hug again. She knew he'd come and save her. He always did and always would. She didn't want to let go and then Angel gave her kiss on the head and brought her closer. "Let's get you out of here." He suggested and she nodded against his shoulder and they both stood up. Angel left her side for a moment and grabbed his coat and then put it over her to warm her up. Buffy then saw Gabriel's old knives lying on the ground. He was gone for good. Angel picked up his axe and Buffy went and hugged him again just wanting to feel safe. Angel wrapped one arm around her pulling her in letting her know it was ok.

Buffy pulled away and looked to the slash marks on Angel's chest and place a hand on them. Angel winced slightly but they would heal in about a day or two. Buffy then looked up to Angel and wanted it. He wanted it too. They just wanted to lean in and kiss. They inched ever closer and their lips were centimeters a part. Buffy's heart raced and then finally their lips touched. It was just a soft kiss and they both meant to pull away but didn't the kiss started to grow. Angel then literally threw the axe away and wrapped both arms around her and she pulled closer. This was heated; they haven't kissed in a long time. They were lost in it and Buffy was warming up Angel could feel it. She forgot how great of a kisser he was.

The two made it back to the hotel and everyone had question about what had happened. The big question was if Gabriel was dead it was a yes. Angel killed the second oldest and second most powerful vampire. Buffy killed the first. But Angel and Buffy didn't want to talk to the others right now she wanted to be alone with Angel. She told everyone she needed to get to sleep and Angel insisted to escort her to room to make sure she was ok. The others dismissed it easily but then Cordelia noticed as they headed up the stairs their hands were locked together and her heart sank.

Angel led Buffy into his room and shut the door where they needed to talk about the kiss in the sewer, why does everything happen in the sewers with them? Buffy turned around as Angel stood there and told herself they needed to talk. But she didn't want to talk. She wanted to attack him but she had gain control but with Angel it felt like there was no such thing as control. The two walked straight towards each other and crashed their lips onto one another. Angel pulled her as close as possible and then wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and he stumbled to the bed and she fell first. He kissed up and down her neck wildly as he hadn't done this in so long. He then kissed the fresh mark he made reminding and telling her she was always his. No other woman had that mark not even Darla.

Their lips met again and Buffy thought she could unbutton his shirt but didn't she just ripped it off. Angel got rid of the shirt it was ruined anyways from the slash marks. They continued to kiss as heated passion that has built up for so long was finally being released. They couldn't go all the way he wouldn't allow it, too much fear of becoming Angelus. But that didn't mean they couldn't do anything. Angel took her shirt off and toss it away. His cool skin felt really good she forgot how good it felt. Angel went back and kissed his mark and it felt really soothing as he took off her bra and that was tossed away too. Buffy's heart raced as she was excited. Even if they couldn't fully be one this was better than having sex with any man out there.

Angel reached for Buffy's pant buttons and undid them as Buffy took off her shoes with her feet to hurry this along. Angel then slid her pants off and now it was his turn. Buffy took the belt off his pants and unbutton them and pulled them down and once she couldn't reach he pulled them the rest of the way. There was just two pieces of thin material blocking them. They stay there to keep from temptation but Angel slid his hand down her belly and Buffy bit her lip feeling his hand go under her panties and gasped feeling two fingers. Angel kissed her trying to keep the moaning down to a minimum so no one could hear them.

Buffy melted in his hand literally. No other man could make her tremble like she was now and she wasn't even close to achieving the blissful feeling. She wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and his lips found hers again as she felt him inside hitting the spot that will send her over in a matter of time. Buffy thought it was unfair to be feeling this and Angel couldn't so to be sure he got something out of this she kissed down his neck and bit him a little. Angel let out a growl. It wasn't an angry growl it was a growl of pleasure and delight. Her hand trailed down his back and around his hip and then to the front of the body and into his boxers. Angel couldn't hold it and let out a grunt himself and took a moment and then they were both able to get the same rhythm going on each other.

They wanted to keep it down but Angel was the one person she wanted. She fantasized about him when she was with Riley and Spike. Her fantasies did him no justice. They weren't even having sex but this was almost too much. Angel wanted make her forget any man she was with or wanted to be with and make her only think about him. It was working too. Buffy then cried out his name and he hasn't heard that in long time not since their first time well unless you count the day that never happened. Then almost instantaneously they released together. Buffy trembled under him and Angel collapsed she could feel that he was pretty much dead weight. She took in deep breaths and then held him close. Angel placed small kisses on her neck and to her cheek and then to her lips and she kissed him back. All that tension was released. Maybe if Angel was around when she came back and they did this then maybe she wouldn't have fallen so deep into darkness.

They kissed slowly savoring the moment together a moment they longed for, for so long. If Buffy had her way they do that all over again. Angel rolled over to his back and Buffy didn't let go still kissing him. She then kissed down his chest and to the arm where he was slashed a day or so ago and kissed the healing wounds. She then kissed his chest and kissed around the fresh wounds and it soothed him. She found his lips again trying to make this last. She then rested her head on his chest needing to breathe for a moment and he held her close.

They did another round again and Buffy was now propped up on her side tracing patterns on his chest. She was careful around the fresh wounds but they seemed to be ok. Angel had an arm slung across his face thinking and if he allowed himself to stay comfortable then he would fall asleep. Buffy then smiled thinking and ran her hand down to his side and pinched his side. Angel winced and Buffy smiled a little more knowing it worked.

"What are you doing?" He asked and looked up at her.

"It's called tickling," Buffy answered and she pinched him again and he winced and had an urge to laugh. "And in a few seconds you'll beg for mercy." Angel started to smile a little and tried to pull away but Buffy kept at it and he laughed. His laugh cause Buffy to laugh.

"I don't think I like this." Angel said and Buffy nodded.

"You're not supposed to." Was the pointed and then Angel leaned forward capturing her lips and kissed her. Buffy was lost in his kiss as he pulled her closer. Just as the passion was about to take over Buffy heard a baby's cry. She pulled away from Angel meaning she needed to get that. Buffy threw the sheets off of herself and got out of bed and Angel watched her as she grabbed one of his shirts that hung on a chair. She put it on and button it up and headed to her room to check on Dawn.

After Dawn was changed Buffy came back into Angel's room and stood at the bedside as he laid there. Buffy took the shirt off and climbed back into bed as Angel reached out his arms bring her close. He kissed her forehead as she got as close as possible to him. Angel laid there and felt content but nothing more. That's not what he wanted to do with Buffy he wanted more but if this is as close as they could get without Angelus rearing his ugly head then so be it. But the question wasn't answered was this all on a wimp or were they really going to try and make this work?

_**What! Oh yes I did. Now everything seems to be all fine and dandy but nope it's going to take a hard left swing out of the park soon. Does that mean Angelus? No…well not now at least. But Angel and Buffy never have it easy so well two things are going to go down no Angelus is not one of them not until…later don't want to give away his return…or will he return? Love leaving you guys guessing. But rather soon two major events will occur and soon after those have happened another one will which I did foreshadow last chapter see if you guys picked it up. And I left you all at a question are they together? Hmm guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song- Night in White Satin sung by the Moody Blues**_


	11. Maybe a Fresh Start

Chapter 11 Maybe a Fresh Start

_There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay_  
_Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_  
_From black dust_  
_It's hard to know_  
_What can become_  
_If you give up_  
_So don't give up on me_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just tell me that you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just promise me you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_  
_Promise you'll stay_

Buffy woke up and was wrapped in the sheets and Angel's arms. Buffy was warm and didn't want to get up not from his embrace but Dawn needed to be change and fed. Angel looked so peaceful sleeping and she didn't want to wake him. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and then wriggled out of his embrace and got dressed. Dawn was in her crib awake and waiting and Buffy came in. Dawn smiled as Buffy picked her up as this was getting to be very routine.

Last night was a long night for everyone and Buffy was the only one up well except Dawn. Buffy should be asleep she was the victim but she couldn't sleep. She wanted to sleep because she was asleep with Angel. Angel was on her mind they slept together well for the most part. It was in the heat of the moment the kiss, the getting naked, feeling him, calling to him. What was she thinking? He'll find out about Spike and then what? And why didn't she take out Gabriel herself she took out the Master. But ever since coming back from heaven she's felt off. She doesn't feel right last night felt right and she wished it was Angel she was with not Spike.

Buffy sat at the dining table thinking as she looked through a newspaper seeing if anything jumped out at her that warned about supernatural events. Dawn was on the table in her little chair with a rattle making cooing noises. Buffy would look up once in a while and smile at her little sister and Dawn would smile back. Buffy let out a sigh trying to figure out what to say to Angel when he wakes. She wanted him that much was true but would he take her after Spike.

"What am I going to do Dawn?" Buffy asked her little sister and Dawn smiled and waved her arms around. Then Buffy heard a knock at the front door. "Who's that?" Buffy asked and Dawn kept waving her arms and made little noises. "Let's go see." Buffy then stood up and took Dawn in her arms and went to unlock the front door. She opened the door and sighed. "Xander,"

"Hey Buffy what's up?" Xander asked and Buffy didn't look to happy that he was here. "Hey Dawn," Xander waved to the baby. "She's getting big."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked Xander.

"Well don't get all excited and hug me and say you miss me." Xander said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked again.

"Figure you'd be here not that hard." Xander asked and Buffy stood there as Dawn grabbed at her hair just a little. "Look I think you need to come back to Sunnydale it's getting kind of hairy over there."

"I was gone for three months in high school and three months when I died. Haven't been gone that long." Buffy told him.

"Yeah I know but," Before Xander answered and Buffy stepped aside allowing him in and he walked into the hotel and whistled. "Nice place." He commented and Buffy walked away and Xander followed. Buffy walked over to the sitting area and laid out on the couch with Dawn sitting on her. Xander slowly sat down in a seat as Dawn gave out happy coos. "Willow's getting into magic like more than she should." Xander said Buffy looked to him.

"Listen I know you guys want me back but I can't I," Buffy paused. "You, Willow and Tara brought me back when I was happy. My time was done Xander and really up until about last week I wanted to die again." Buffy explained.

"Willow brought up the idea of bringing you back and at first it was just an idea. I didn't know it could be done from what I heard bringing people back causes huge problems it alters the natural state of things. So at first it was a no then Willow read and said that you didn't of a natural death that you were killed by mystical energy. So after that Willow collected the items we planned the night and then here we are." Xander explained the story and Buffy listened. "I didn't want to do it ok Buffy and then you came back and I," Xander paused for a moment. "Come back to Sunnydale."

"I can't, not right now ok." Buffy stated.

"Why?" Xander asked. "You got us to help you with Dawn and," Buffy stared at him to stop. "Buffy,"

"Not now I want and need to stay here."

"It's Angel isn't it?" Xander asked and Buffy said nothing and Xander scoffed. "Thought you were passed that thing,"

"Thing?" Buffy asked. "That thing saved my life last night. Out of everyone that I know he's the one that accepted my death and understands what I'm going through."

"Well duh he's dead Buffy." Xander stated. "You don't trust Spike but you trust him? You trust a vampire that was the most ruthless vampire in the world to your sister who is now helpless? That is something I don't get why you ever trusted him."

"He may be asleep right now but all I have to do is call him and you'll dead man walking." Buffy warned him and looked back to Dawn and smiled at her. "I'm not going back to Sunnydale not right now." Buffy told her longtime friend.

"You and Angel are back together aren't you?" Xander asked and Buffy looked to Xander but said nothing. Xander sighed and stood up. "Hope you know what you're doing." Xander then looked to Buffy. "We do need you back." And then Xander left and Buffy sighed. Well this sucks.

It was a dead day at AI for the most part. Buffy went to Angel's room and sat down on the bed as he was still asleep. It was a long day and night last night for both. Buffy hesitated for a moment but then placed her hand on his back and gently rubbed it. His skin was so smooth and she loved it. She then leaned in and kissed his tattoo and heard him stirring awake slowly. Angel slowly rolled over and Buffy didn't give him time to say anything and kissed him. He could get use to waking up like this.

"What…what time is it?" Angel asked.

"Late almost four in the afternoon." Buffy answered him and they leaned in for another kiss not sure where this was going to go. "Everyone is awake half dead but awake." Angel nodded meaning he should get up.

Angel came downstairs and tonight looked like it would be just a normal patrol night for them. Cordelia volunteered to stay behind with Dawn and the rest went out for the night keeping the streets of LA safe. While the hotel was empty with just Cordelia and Dawn a visitor from Sunnydale was coming to town. He needed to see her and once Xander confirmed that Buffy was in LA he waited until sun down and was off.

Angel and Buffy headed to the police station to find Kate. They had plenty of files but they had a question about a case. As Angel drove Buffy had the file open reading it. They should be talking about them and where this was going but they tend to avoid their feelings until it gets bad.

"It looks vampire in nature to me." Buffy stated after reading the notes. "Bite marks, draining of blood, vampires." She closed the file and looked to Angel but he wasn't convinced.

"They're throats were ripped out." Angel stated and Buffy nodded slowly.

"Yes because vampires do that." She reminded him and he reached for the file to show her something but she took it away. "Focus on the road you're driving." They sounded like an old married couple. "Ball park figure page."

"I think three." Angel answered and Buffy flipped to it. "Vampires even new ones don't do that." He stated as Buffy looked at a picture of a victim and his throat was ripped. "Vampires to don't do that not when feeding too much blood loss." Angel explained. There were some perks to working with a vampire like strength and insight knowledge. But sometimes that insight knowledge was a little too insightful.

"Sometimes I think I should just go vegetarian after seeing this much blood." Buffy commented and looked that the picture. "So…big...er…vampire?" Buffy asked wondering what else could have done this.

"Maybe a demon." Angel answered as they pulled to the station and headed in.

Later on that night Angel and Buffy were doing a sweep at the local cemetery. They fought the typical vampires trying to see if the vampire or demon from the case file would appear and avoided last night's events. They needed to talk. Buffy needed to tell Angel about Spike and then Angel needed to tell her about Cordelia. But they both feared that they would reject one another because of it. As Buffy fought a vampire she was thinking how to break the news to Angel that she slept with Spike and not just once either. But by thinking about that she lost focus and the vampire gained the upper hand. The vampire slammed her into a tombstone and Buffy grunted and he slammed down a knife but she managed to block it but he kept pressing the knife to her. Then the vampire was forced back and Angel killed him. Buffy was on the ground and Angel helped her up as she held her back.

"Guess I'm not a hundred percent from last night." She stated and Angel made sure she was steadied.

"Want to call it a night and go back to the hotel I'll hunt." He suggested and she couldn't help but smile a little. Then they fell into each other and kissed they knew they shouldn't and talk but that was their problem they couldn't talk. They only acted on want and they wanted each other. But then they both felt the feeling of being watched. They acted like it was nothing and began to walk and then in one swift movement Angel reached to a hedge and yanked Spike out.

"Ok, ok sorry to ruin the moment but watch the leather." Was Spike's way of saying hello.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked crossing her arms.

"Just you know was passing through." Spike answered and both Angel and Buffy cocked an eyebrow.

"Passing through?" Angel asked just to be clear.

"Yeah what I just said you deaf?" Spike asked.

"Ok stop why are you here?" Buffy asked Spike and the vampire just stood there.

"Not watching you two exchanged sweet nothings." Spike answered and Angel started to advance and Buffy stopped him.

"Xander tell you I was here?" Buffy asked just to be sure so she could kick his ass later and Spike nodded while lighting a cigarette.

"Just checking in that's all." Spike said and Buffy nodded but that's not why he was here she knew why.

"Go home Spike." Buffy told him.

"Look everyone is worried you upped and left. Just needed to know that you were here that's all." Spike explained. "Now that I can see you're with the Great Poof I'll be on my merry way then. Carry on." And then Spike left but he wasn't done. He managed to hide it but seeing Angel and Buffy kissing and being all close it made his blood boil. How dare she just one leave and then two acted like they had nothing together.

After watching Spike disappear into the night Buffy returned to the hotel massaging her back and Cordelia walked into the lobby. It's been a long day with both Xander and Spike's visits. She would go back to Sunnydale but not now. She was healing slowly here because people left her alone when asked.

"You ok?" Cordelia asked and Buffy nodded as she made her way upstairs. "Suggestion, hot bubble bath." Buffy would take her up on that offer. "Oh and Dawn is bathed and in bed."

"Thanks." Buffy said and headed upstairs. She went to her room and changed quietly into a bathrobe not wanting to wake Dawn and went into the bathroom. It was time to get some hot water going and just soak in it. That vampire really kicked her hard as she bent down. Also her side wasn't fully healed from Gabriel. This bath would do her some good. Buffy headed to the cabinet to get some bubble bath when she heard a voice.

"You hurt?" And that voice startled her and she turned around and it was Spike. Buffy's heart was racing seeing him here. But then again somehow she knew he would be here. "Not moving so well." And then Spike walked into the bathroom closing the door.

"Get out now." Buffy was clear. She told him it was over a long time ago. In fact it should have never been started and she felt horrible for letting it go on for as long as it did.

"I had to see you, Xander told us where you were and I had to be sure you and Dawn were ok." Spike said but Buffy didn't want him hear. "We have to talk."

"No I really don't." Buffy stood there folding her arms. This is what she had hoped to avoid.

"Well this isn't just about you as so much you'd like it to be." Spike sounded upset and Buffy looked away. She prayed Angel would be home soon and then he would kick Spike out in a matter of a microsecond.

"You spoke I listened now leave." Buffy was tired of this. This is why she left Sunnydale there was too much going on between the people that clouded everything. She didn't need that she needed to focus and become human again and here that is what was happening. Spike looked crushed as he stood there.

"I'm sorry," Spike said. "Not that it matters anymore. But I needed you to know that." And he paused and Buffy hoped that he would just turn around and leave.

"Why?" Buffy asked he was a vampire he shouldn't be saying sorry. He had a chip not a soul.

"Because I care about you." Spike answered and Buffy sighed. "I do ok I really do and you've made me something better." Buffy stood there listening. "I tried to let it go after you left but I can't. I'm going crazy not seeing you." And he paused again. "You haven't killed me yet," And Buffy looked up. "More than enough opportunities and you haven't yet, why?" Spike asked.

"Same reason why I haven't killed Angel." Buffy answered.

"No you did kill him." Spike reminded her.

"I didn't want to." She added and walked to the tub.

"You haven't killed me because you love me." Spike flat out stated and Buffy looked to him almost disgusted.

"No I don't love you. I slept with you but that's not love. I did it for my own selfish reasons because you were the next best thing. The best thing is here and I finally have him again." Buffy explained but Spike didn't believe it.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" Spike asked.

"How many times will I have to say it? I don't I never did." Buffy was clear. "I have and only will love one vampire and that vampire is not you." Buffy stared at him. "I could never trust you enough to love you."

"So you trust Angelus?" Spike asked not understanding. "The bastard made me." He reminded her. "Besides trust is for old marrieds. Great love is wild and passionate and dangerous. It burns and it consumes." Spike explained.

"Until there's nothing left. Love like that does not last." And then Spike started to pace.

"I know you feel like how I do. You don't have to hide it anymore. I watched over Dawn for you and then I watched you both when you returned." Was his way of saying that they were a family.

"Spike stop this and go back to Sunnydale." Buffy demanded and he got closer to her.

"Let yourself feel it." As he was close to her now and then grabbed her hips leaning in to kiss her. Buffy then pushed him away. "You love me." He tried to grab her again but she pushed away telling him no. Spike wouldn't have it he wanted Buffy. He then tried to reach into her robe and she swatted his hand away.

"Ow Spike stop." She pushed him away but he wouldn't have no for answer. She pushed away again and he grabbed her she pushed back but slipped and grabbed the shower curtain but it didn't break her fall. She slammed her already injured side and back onto bathtub side. Buffy was now on the ground and Spike took the chance and got on top of her.

"Let it go." He demanded as she tried to push him away but the pain was in control at the moment. "Let yourself love me." And now he was trying to part the robe down near her thighs. She managed to knee him in the shin to get him off but it wasn't hard enough. He was trying to kiss her as she pulled away. "Buffy, Buffy just let yourself."

"No stop!" She demanded. Then he grabbed her forcefully and shoved her to the ground. Outside of the room Dawn heard the noise and started to cry as she was awoken and startled. Spike was fully on top of her and she tried to get away. He then rolled her over as she did her best to get up. She then started to scream hoping Cordelia would hear her and come and help.

"I know you felt it when I was inside of you." Spike was talking calmly as Buffy screamed trying to pull away. He then grabbed both her hands and slammed them to the ground.

"Please, please Spike no!" She begged but he just wanted her. He brought her hands over her head and held them down with one hand as he started to feel her up.

"You'll feel it again; I'll make you feel it again." And then he pulled at her robe and she screamed and was crying.

"Angel!" She cried out and then the bathroom door was pretty much obliterated. Angel looked down and Spike looked up to his Sire. Without saying a word Angel reached for Spike and dragged him out of the bathroom, through Buffy's room and once he was as the doorway punched him. Spike flew into the hallway and Angel perused.

"Son of bitch!" And Angel swung at Spike and stuck his jaw.

"She was mine!" Spike yelled and then Angel's fist connected to Spike's jaw again and then Angel kicked him to the ground. Angel then grabbed him by the shirt and then threw him down the stairs and Spike rolled. Cordelia came running out to see what was happening. Angel then kicked him and Spike got up slowly.

"Get out if I catch you here again I will kill you and won't think twice." Angel warned and Spike wanted to say something but didn't and turned away and left. Angel headed back upstairs as Cordelia stood there not understanding what just happened. Angel went back into Buffy's room and to the bathroom as Dawn was still crying. Buffy was still on the ground with tears she looked ok. Buffy got up and went to Dawn to hush her and Angel had to know. "You slept with him?" Angel asked and Buffy didn't answer which meant yes. "Why?" Dawn was already hushing and then Buffy took Angel by the arm and took him out into the hall.

"It was a mistake." Buffy started to explain. "I needed to feel something other than the cold."

"And last night what was that?" Angel asked.

"You're the one I've wanted not Spike not Riley but you weren't there." Buffy stated. "You wanted to give me a better life."

"So you sleep with Spike?" Angel asked meaning that was the better life. He thought a better life was marriage and babies and being happy but not sleeping with Spike. Of all the people she could have chosen it was Spike the last thing he'd ever expected. Angel stood there looking at her and then he could see Spike on her. He wasn't going to lie it made him sick.

"It was a mistake and it should have never happened I feel so disgusted for it!" Buffy was in tears. "I wanted to tell you and after last night," Buffy paused last night was what she dreamt about for a long time. "Last night is what I've been wanting." Angel stood there and leaned up against the wall. "I'm not me anymore Angel. The Buffy you knew, that everyone knew isn't me. I came back wrong I know I did. I couldn't even take on Gabriel. I feel like I'm dying in this world but in the last week," She looked at him. "In the last week I've been seeing things differently there's light again. And then when Gabriel had me I didn't want to die I didn't." Buffy was finally realizing she was ok being back here again. She then leaned against the wall realizing how bad this hurt Angel.

"Cordelia and I," Angel started since they were being honest and open. Buffy looked up at him. "It wasn't even real. Ghost controlled us sort of like the two lovers from Sunnydale. I thought I felt something for her and then Groo comes back and she jumps ships." Buffy suspected that they had gotten close but for Angel to admit meant so much to her. He should understand her pain the only reason why he slept with Darla was to feel something other than the cold and she did that with Spike.

"So what do we do?" Buffy asked and wiped a tear away and Angel said nothing. "You don't want me." It was more of a statement than a question. "That's ok I've noticed when I'm wanted and it's when it's most convenient." And she paced a little and then turned back to him as he stood there. "I'll go back to Sunnydale tomorrow." And then she went into her room and shut the door leaving Angel in the hall. Buffy was in full tears and sat on the edge of the bed and sobbed.

Buffy tossed and turn and sighed looking at the time. She slowly got up and walked over to Dawn's crib and looked to the sleeping baby. Buffy hung over the side rail watching her little sister sleep. She doesn't want to die anymore she wants to stay. If Buffy hadn't come here to LA then maybe the first chance she had back in Sunnydale she would have killed herself. No one could understand what she has gone through and no one will ever will. But to see a baby growing it was something special. Buffy had to make sure she apologized to Angel that she kept the secret about her and Spike but it's so embarrassing.

Buffy left her room and went to Angel's room and grabbed the door knob and opened the door slowly and peaked her head inside. She could see Angel was in his bed and she crept inside and quietly closed the door and walked in to the bed. She didn't want to see him disappear again but if it needed to happen then she would. Buffy then got into bed and that woke Angel up.

"Buffy?" He asked in a groggy voice not quite orientated to his surroundings as Buffy got on top of him and she just leaned in a kissed him softly. She then pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm…" She didn't know what to say so she was just going to say everything on her mind which was quite a bit. "I'm not me anymore I'm not sure who I am anymore. Before I died I told Giles that I was so tired of this life. And Dawn's life was threatened and no matter what was going to happen I wasn't going to kill her." Buffy looked to Angel's eyes. "I felt like no matter how much I fought everything that I loved just gets taken like you. I killed you to save the world and I loved you so much but I had too. To this day I regret it maybe I should have let it all burn. I was ready to die and the last face I saw before I died was yours." She could see a small glint in his eyes from the last statement.

"But I'm not me anymore I feel so lost and at one point two nights ago I wanted to die again. But after last night I don't want to die again." Buffy finished. "I'm so sorry about Spike and I should have said something sooner but I felt so disgusted just thinking it." Buffy was confessing everything now. "That's not what I would have done before death never in my wildest dreams."

"Buffy," Angel stopped her placing both hands on her cheeks. "You never have to apologize not to me. You're still the Buffy I know and I told you I want to help. You helped me once let me help you." Buffy nodded. "Don't leave ok stay, stay here." She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Buffy then rested her head on his chest holding him and just as she was getting comfortable Dawn let out a cry. Angel got up to take care of it and once he left the room Buffy got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the light looking at herself.

She couldn't see that bright happy girl in the mirror. She was someone different she felt like she was in the wrong body and wanted to blame someone. She blamed Willow, Tara and Xander. She blamed Tara and Xander for not stopping Willow. And then she blamed Willow for performing the spell that brought her back. Will she ever get peace? True peace? Hasn't she done enough? She's saved the world five times now wasn't that enough? Buffy looked in the mirror seeing her red eyes that were swollen from crying. She felt so lost and with Spike making an appearance it just seemed to cut deeper.

Then Buffy felt a pair of arms around her waist. She couldn't see him in the mirror but he was there. She then turned around looking up to his eyes.

"Who am I? I'm not me." Buffy then had tears and Angel said nothing and leaned in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss then he pulled away pushing some hair aside.

"I still see the same girl I fell in love with on the steps of Hemry High school on that bright sunny afternoon." Angel told her and she couldn't help but let a faint smile show. "The only thing that has changed is you becoming stronger. You will get through this." He assured her and she nodded and he leaned in for another kiss and she accepted it. This meant she wasn't leaving and that Angel was giving her that fresh start she needed. He then picked her up setting her on top of the sink counter not breaking the kiss. The kiss was getting heated quickly. That was thing about Angel he didn't give up on people. If he knew there was good in them then he would do his best to save them.

The couple made their way back to his bed holding each other. It was time to start anew. Angel would disregard her times with Spike because even though he and Buffy weren't going to have sex whatever he did to her she would forget Spike and Riley. Buffy would throw out the confessing of him and Cordelia and it was time for them to try this again. They've matured since those high school days and ever since they couldn't form real attachments with others. Buffy kept many emotions bottled up from Riley. But with Angel the flood gates could just open.

For Angel, Buffy was the only one whoever saw him as a man. She treated him like a man and she always saw a man. Even in his true vampire form she saw a man. She was the only one who could separate Angel from Angelus. She was the only one whoever loved him for who he was and what he stood for. While the two were forgiving each other for the mistakes and about to get very passionate someone outside was watching.

Spike smoked a cigarette as he sat in a tree looking through the window with a small opening able to see what the slayer and vampire were doing. He finished his cigarette and climbed down the tree and looked back up to the window.

"Go ahead Peaches try and make it better. Mark my words slayer I'll be back. You want something like Angel I'll become that just better. I'll be back and more than the both of you can handle." Spike said to himself and onto his bike and was off. He wasn't going to Sunnydale though he was going somewhere else to find an answer to his needs.

Angel made sure Buffy was asleep before falling asleep himself. He gently rubbed his finger tips down her back listening to her heartbeat as it slowed down. He knew what here heartbeat was when she was relaxed and when her body was at peace. It was there now and then he closed his eyes needing some sleep too. This wasn't over though their relationship had miles to go before reaching anything that resembles perfectness.

_**Now another surprise appears. More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews welcomed. **_


	12. Creepy Crawls

Chapter 12 Creepy Crawls

_**A/N: Something wicked this way comes, enjoy**_

Angel was on a computer something completely new to him. He wanted to ask for help but this had to be a secret as he searched for something and then Cordelia came in so he clicked away from the page and pulled up the virtual game of solitary.

"Wow Angel on a computer." Cordelia commented and Angel nodded. Then Fred came into the room.

"Ok I've tried and nothings working." Fred stated. "Bleach, Comet, Comet and Bleach, pure soap and water nothing." She informed her boss.

"Let's just paint over it." Gunn added as he walked into the office.

"No it must be removed covering it won't do anything." Wes informed them. Then there was a scream and Angel went into full protection mode as he jumped over his desk and out to the scream. He found Buffy holding Dawn as she was in a corner. Buffy pointed and Cordelia grabbed onto Groo. Angel sighed and walked over to the spider and killed it.

"I hate spiders." Buffy said to him. "With their clicks ,clicks." She used her fingers mimicking a spider's fangs.

"You mean fangs?" Gunn asked.

"Pinchers whatever don't like them." Buffy made sure everyone knew why she didn't like spiders.

"Not to mention the eight eyes just wrong." Fred added.

"Well it's dead so everyone can breathe again." Angel assured everyone.

"Well let's throw a feast for Angel has slain the evil spider." Groo said but he was being serious he thought Angel actually killed something that was evil. Cordelia smiled and just escorted him as Buffy stood there as Angel walked over to her.

"You're the slayer Buffy," Angel started.

"I don't like spiders." She told him and he nodded she was always cute with her quirks. "Nasty things." Angel leaned in and kissed her forehead and then took Dawn as she seemed happy to be in Angel's arms and they left the room.

AI all headed into the office to discuss the removal of the pentagram in the lobby of the hotel. Just then a man walked into the hotel lobby looking around the place. He looked at the card and thought this was the right address as the place seemed empty. He walked down the steps and then looked down seeing the giant pentagram. He was studying the symbol when something was following him. It was a bug looking type creature that was transparent. It crept around the man watching him. The man looked around thinking this wasn't the right place and went to leave when something jumped onto his face. The man couldn't scream as whatever this thing was went into his mouth.

Angel then walked into the lobby to stare at this pentagram and see if he could think of a way to remove it when he saw the man just standing there.

"Sir?" Angel asked and the man turned around. "Can I help you?"

"I need," The man started and Angel stood there. "I need…we have to go." The man said and walked away. Angel shook it off and headed back to his office room. People can be so strange sometimes.

"We need to get rid of the pentagram just scared off a client." Angel informed everyone as they were all gathered around at the dinner table just to chat.

"Bleach won't work." Fred said.

"What if it's there for like good?" Buffy asked. "And where did it come from?"

"Old case." Angel answered and Buffy looked to her vampire boyfriend.

"Angel you know just as much as me that those things are dangerous." Buffy added and he nodded. "Wes can something like that just never go away?"

"Possibly might have to rip up the floor." Wes said and Angel shook his head meaning now because one that cost money and two he just had the floors resurfaced right before Connor was born.

"Sand that thing down." Gunn threw in his idea.

The evening was settling in and Fred wanted to take Dawn for a bit so Buffy was free although she liked to play with Dawn. Buffy then headed to Angel's office and slowly opened the door as he was looking through some files. He was sorting out just the normal things that should go to the police from the not so normal. Buffy then closed the door and walked over to him as he was reading.

"Busy?" Buffy asked and he shrugged as Buffy stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Just trying to see what's actually super natural." Angel answered and Buffy nodded and then stood up and started to rub his shoulders. For a split second Angel zoned out the massage felt good but then had to refocus for a minute.

"Take a break." Buffy suggested and Angel smiled as went through the papers.

"Want to get a few more done so it doesn't look like a pile up on our end." Angel explained and Buffy nodded but she wanted his attention. She forgot just how good of a lover and boyfriend he was. He made her happy and safe. Buffy walked around and took the file from him and tossed it aside and put herself between him and the desk. Angel smiled as he leaned back in his chair and Buffy picked up one leg getting on top of him. Angel placed his hands on her hips liking this very much. She then settled on him and gave him a kiss.

"Take a break." Buffy said again and kissed him and he smiled. They didn't say anything more as Buffy kissed him more. He hoped she would never go back to Sunnydale and then she pulled away and started to kiss down his neck. When she wanted her way she knew how to get it. She was a huge distraction in his work but he liked it.

"Buffy I should finish these…files…" Angel was lost as she found his sweet spot just on the lobe of his ear and didn't stop. How can she just come in and take over? Angel started to get loss and thought _'screw it'_ and she went to find her lips and kissed her. Just as the kiss was getting heated and Angel was tempted just to lay Buffy out on his desk Lorne came into the room.

"Oh whoa!" And the green demon turned around as the two pulled away. "So sorry didn't know what you to were doing and I don't want to know." Buffy got off Angel's lap and the vampire got very frustrated all of a sudden. He was getting much needed love and attention and now it had to wait.

"Yes Lorne." Angel said but his mind was dwelling on someone else that should be on his desk.

"Sorry but there's a big brew ha ha at the juice bar down the road only light on the ha ha." Lorne started. "Some guy over there is cracking up like actually cracking up."

Angel and Buffy made their way over there to see what was happening and Gunn tagged along. The three walked into the bar and Angel recognized the man as he was downing juice. The man's face was dried and cracking and blood was coming from the cracks.

"I know this man." Angel said and Buffy and Gunn looked at him. "He came by earlier although he didn't look like this." Angel watched the man drinking the juice out of the blender. "Sir you remember me?" Angel asked as he got closer to the man. "How about you and I take a walk to the hotel and you know talk?" Angel suggested.

"We're thirsty." The man said as he slammed down the empty blender and then grabbed a knife and went to slash Angel with it. Angel ducked and punched the guy and he went down.

"Why does he look like that?" Buffy asked as she walked over to Angel helping the knocked out man. Angel didn't answer so it meant he didn't know. "He needs some serious lotion and chap stick." Buffy added. Angel smiled thinking he missed working with her and was very glad she was here it was like old times.

Angel, Buffy and Gunn returned as everyone waited in the lobby of the hotel. Buffy and Angel set the man down on the couch as everyone gathered around.

"He looks awful." Cordelia said.

"Uh," Buffy looked around seeing if any could take care of Dawn while she helps Angel figure this out. But then the man got up and pointed to Angel.

"You," He said. "This is all happening because of you." His voice was so raspy. "This is all your fault." And then the man collapsed and his head shattered on the ground like glass. That startled everyone as now his head was in pieces on the ground and it looked like sand.

"What the hell was that?" Gunn asked looking around. Just then the bug that took over his body came out. Fred and Cordelia screamed a little as the slug looking thing crawled around and jumped onto the counter top. Buffy got behind Angel and climbed on his back looking around on the floor as Angel grunted a little as Buffy held on and then he looked to her.

"Ok I just hate bugs but that's a supernatural bug even worse than the normal bugs." Buffy defended herself. Angel just held her as she was on his back looking around hoping the bug was gone.

"I agree." Cordelia added. "And where did it go?"

"It just vanished." Groo stated. "Like the glass eels in the scrags swamps of Utisblerg." Angel looked to him and nodded. "Just making an observation."

"That's nice what was it?" Lorne asked to Wes and the former Watcher shrugged. Just then they all realized they were standing over the pentagram and had an idea where this slug bug thing came from. Angel put Buffy down even though the whole down she held on for dear life. She found the perfect man and didn't want to let go but did and Angel then headed to the weapons cabinet and everyone followed and he handed out the weapons.

"Ok everyone go in pairs sweep every floor." Angel started. "Wes and Fred will be looking to see what this thing is and Dawn will be down here with you guys." And everyone nodded. Angel and Buffy headed to a floor and walked closely looking out for this bug. They walked down the hall and then heard something and quietly walked into the room and heard water. The water sounds were coming from the bathroom and they both stood at the door. Angel looked to Buffy as she nodded and he opened the door. The thing was drinking from the toilet and then saw Angel and Buffy. It let out a shrill and charged at them. Buffy couldn't help but let her fear of bugs take over and stepped aside. The thing crawled away and Angel took a dagger and threw it and went through the slug.

"Go team." Buffy said as they walked over to it. "That was really hot by the way." And Angel looked to her and she shrugged. "Sorry I find you with weapons to be very…hot." Angel nodded he wasn't going to deny he liked the comment.

"I'll deal with you later first let's figure out what this is." Angel said and Buffy nodded as they looked to the slug as it was still moving. It moved for a second more and then it stopped. The two let out a sigh of relief as it was over. Then the slug jumped and ripped itself from the dagger and Buffy jumped back as it crawled away. "Ok."

The team regrouped needing new plan as Angel and Buffy ran into Cordelia and Groo and found out that there was at least two running around.

"Ok so there's at least two that's nice." Fred said as they were all in the lobby.

"How do we kill it?" Gunn asked. "Daggers and pointed stuff doesn't work."

"Well we have one advantage," Angel started as he was looking for something.

"What except for that they glow in the dark how's that supposed to help us? What shut off all the lights," Cordelia said and then Angel brought out a flashlight.

"Oh holy crap you're being serious no Angel god no." Buffy said as Angel passed around the flashlights.

"This keeps just getting funner and funner." Gunn added as he took a flashlight.

"Glad to see you're having fun." Angel added. "Fred, lock yourself up with Dawn in the office." Fred nodded and took Dawn who was asleep in her little chair and had no clue what was happening. Wes followed Fred and everyone else stood around. "Buffy to the basement."

"Great loving this one." She said sarcastically as she followed Angel. "Remind me if we do get married not have our honeymoon in the Amazon where the bugs are twice this size." And they headed to the basement. Lorne and Gunn couldn't help but smile a little. They went into the basement and Buffy jumped as Angel stabbed at something.

"Just a rat." He said and they continued on and found the power box. Buffy then opened it seeing the switches.

"Well hold onto your butts party's about to begin." And she flipped the switches and the lights went out. The two then turned on their flashlights looking around. They then headed back upstairs and met up with everyone else.

"Where are we?" Gunn asked as they moved to another part of the hotel.

"South wing." Angel answered. "Haven't found a use for it yet so I just keep it locked up." And they kept walking.

"Wait," Buffy looked around. "You hear it?" She asked.

"Yeah sounds like birds." Lorne said and they moved to the door where it was coming from.

"Do we even have a key to this?" Cordelia asked but before anyone could answer Angel kicked the door down.

"He's our key." Buffy answered and Angel smiled. The group started to search but the room was empty but the noise was everywhere.

"Hey Angel cakes you think I can turn this part into a night club?" Lorne asked and the gang looked to him and he shrugged. "Eh missing the life so sue me." Then another door opened and it Wes and Fred.

"We're in trouble." Wes said as Fred followed with a bottle of water and everyone knew what happened. "I've got Dawn locked in the office there's nothing there she's safe." Buffy nodded as Fred came further into the room.

"Oh no," Lorne sounded sad. They then sat Fred down as she drank.

"Fred listen to me," Angel started and she looked up.

"I feel it," Fred started as she sounded like she was in pain. "It needs…its thirsty oh god I'm so thirsty." Fred reached for the bottle of water.

"We're taking you to the hospital." Gunn said and Fred looked up.

"No!" She screamed. "No it, it wants that to, to escape. Spread. You can't let it." Fred then looked up at Angel and he nodded. "It, it will kill." Then Fred looked to Angel but not in pain or fear but in anger. "Oh it really doesn't like you." She said.

"Feelings mutual." Angel then looked to Buffy.

"Now what?" Wes asked then they heard something.

"Oh damn this isn't our day is it?" Buffy asked as the slugs were all over the place.

"Run!" Angel ordered and they did without a second thought. They ran down the halls and to another room and looked the doors. The slug things were then trying to get in.

"No more running too hot, too hot." Fred said and that gave Angel the perfect idea.

"Turn on the ovens!" Angel said.

"What we gonna cook them?" Gunn asked as he turned on the ovens and stoves.

"We're going to dry out the air and make it uncomfortable." Angel answered and everyone started to turn up the heat. Then Angel turned to Fred and walked over to her and took the water away. "What are you?" He asked.

"Angel," Cordelia stepped in.

"Answer me now." Angel demanded.

"We," Fred started but it wasn't Fred speaking. "We are thirsty." She said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To live." Fred answered. "To live. To drink. To be merry." Fred then started to cough. "It hurts us we have to get out." Fred then looked up to Angel. "We have to flee it brings pain."

"What are you fleeing from?" Angel asked.

"The bringer of torment, agony, death." Fred answered. "The Destroyer."

"It's really not our day." Cordelia added.

"Why is the Destroyer after you?" Angel asked and Fred looked back up at Angel.

"He's not after us he's after you." Fred answered.

"You seem to have a knack for pissing people off." Buffy said to Angel and he let Fred go. Angel then turned on the sinks.

"Turn the stoves off and I want everyone to get out." Angel said.

"Angel's there's tons of them." Buffy started.

"I'll slow them down just get out and grab Dawn and go ok." Angel said to Buffy and she nodded. Angel turned on the sinks in the kitchen and the rest of them waited by the door and Angel nodded and Buffy opened the door and they ran out dodging the little slug things ran inside the room. Angel grabbed a sword and sliced one slug that flew at him then he backed away and bumped into someone.

"Cordy get out of here!" Angel demanded and then she sliced a slug.

"Buffy needs you alive so uh no." Cordelia said and they fought off the slugs. Meanwhile the rest of the gang ran back to the main lobby and it hit Wes he knew how to save Fred. He ran to the office and Buffy thought he was going to get Dawn. Wes came out with baby Dawn and a bottle of alcohol.

"Oh yes we need this." Lorne was about to take it from Wes. Wes kept the bottle from Lorne and handed Dawn to Buffy.

"Gunn and Groo hold Fred down." Wes ordered and they did. "Here Fred drink." And Fred took the bottle but then spit it out. "Keep drinking."

"What are you doing to her?" Gunn asked.

"Alcohol dehydrates the body." Wes answered as he forced Fred to drink the alcohol. Just then a bright light swept through the hotel. It flashed for maybe a moment and then it was gone. Fred coughed up the slug and with the light the slug disappeared.

"Ok what in the hell was that?" Gunn asked as he took Fred into his arms. Then Buffy looked down the way and saw Angel and Cordelia running towards her. Buffy held Dawn and made her way to Angel and they hugged. Cordelia watched them hug and for whatever reason fought the urge to cry. She should be happy she had Groo.

"That was Cordelia." Angel said. "That's her demon power."

"You are truly a goddess." Groo said and hugged Cordelia.

"Well demoness but it beats a tale and horns." Cordelia added.

"Hey standing right here." Lorne reminded her.

"So now what?" Wes asked.

"We're forgetting something," Fred remembered what the slug thing said. "The Destroyer." Then the pentagram on the floor caught everyone's attention. Hovering over it were little electrical currents. Angel got in front of Buffy ready to shield her and then the portal opened and a huge beast fell from. It looked like a giant bug but with a ram's head and horns. It then screamed and Angel held out his sword ready. Then just before the thing could attack something else came out of the portal and sliced the thing's head clean off.

The boy then turned around and looked up and held out his arm. Angel lowered his sword staring at the boy.

"Hi dad." The boy said and Angel just stood there looking at this boy.

_**So now what? More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	13. Cry no More

Chapter 13 Cry no More

_**A/N: This is a long but good chapter so enjoy. **_

Angel looked to the boy's eyes and he knew who he was. Angel wanted to run to the boy and hug him but he didn't. The boy held out a weapon to Angel ready to fire. Buffy stood there holding Dawn not knowing what was happening. Everything was happening in slow motion as Groo and Gunn moved into attack formation and the boy fired something.

"No! Wait!" Angel called to Gunn and Groo as they went to take out the boy. The boy had some moves though and dodged them. Angel stood there and then turned around and caught a sword Cordelia tossed him and went after the boy. "Ok can we just," Angel blocked a move. Groo and Gunn surrounded the boy as Buffy handed Dawn to Fred and snuck around to help. "Ok everybody just calm down." Angel suggested. Buffy snuck up behind the boy to take him out. Groo went after him and was blocked and kicked down.

"Angel if Peter Pan doesn't stop," Gunn started and then was taken out. Buffy then made a move and grabbed the boy into a headlock and he couldn't move.

"Easy does it," Buffy started.

"You! You bitch!" Connor cried out as he was going down.

"I can do this all day." Buffy stated.

"You're! You're choking me!" Connor yelled.

"Yeah well file a complaint." Buffy said and now they were both on the floor as Angel knelt to the ground.

"Connor?" Angel asked as the boy was still trying to fight Buffy off but losing. "Listen I'd like to talk to you in a nice and calm conversation." Angel reasoned with him or at least tried. "Unless you do as I ask this slayer ain't letting you go." Connor squirmed as Buffy's grip only tighten with each move. "Understood?" Angel asked but Connor kept fighting. "Connor?" Connor then let up and Angel started to relax but Buffy was ever watchful knowing this move. There was a moment of silence as if this boy was ready to talk but in a split second lunged forward and knocked Angel out and ran. Angel ran after him and Buffy followed and before Angel could run out into the sunlight Buffy pulled him back. Angel watched Connor running out into the streets and disappeared.

Buffy stood there watching him run and couldn't believe it was Connor but it was she could feel it. The two went back inside and Angel looked frantic.

"Angel that can't be Connor," Gunn reminded him. "He was in diapers a few weeks ago and now what he's a teenager?" And Gunn was right so how was this possible?

"Ok well he's grown up good for him but why is he back?" Lorne asked and Buffy looked to Angel that was a good question.

"He came back because he could he found a way to escape that place." Angel answered but Buffy didn't like this.

"Maybe," Buffy jumped in. "I mean what if he said you're dead not hi dad." Buffy suggested.

"He's confused and angry." Angel was fighting it he wanted this boy to be Connor. "When I can talk to him we'll work this out." Angel sounded sure but Buffy was afraid a small talking to wasn't going to cover it. She was afraid Angel would be heartbroken she felt it somewhere deep inside.

"Angel if this is Connor he's not the little baby," Wes started and Angel looked to him reminding this is why Connor was a teenager now and not that baby. Wes hushed for a moment and said nothing more.

"I'm hitting the sewers, Buffy, Gunn you take to the surface Groo go with Gunn." Angel gave the orders and grabbed his coat and headed off. Buffy didn't know what to do and just went along knowing Angel needed to do something.

"You got it bro," Gunn acknowledged and went to work.

"We won't fail you bro!" Groo called out and Gunn pretended he didn't hear that. Just as Angel, Buffy, Gunn and Groo left there was a noise causing Fred, Cordelia, Wes and Lorne looked up.

"That's not good." Fred said holding Dawn.

"The portal is still open," Wes stated looking to the floor.

"We need to close it up before anything slithers, skitters or slides out of there." Lorne suggested and they all agreed.

Buffy was on the streets looking for the kid. She was worried about Angel. What if this was Connor but he rejected Angel that would crush him. Just as she was in thoughts she heard someone talking about seeing Robinhood and that made her realize Connor was here. She then kept her ears listening for more sightings of this Robinhood and her eyes open if she saw him.

Buffy followed the trail and came up to an underpass where there were cops. Then Buffy turned around and saw Gunn and Groo pulling up in the truck. She knew Connor was here or was here not that long ago.

"We called Angel he's on his way." Gunn stated and Buffy saw Kate and she headed her.

"Kate," Buffy called and the blonde cop saw her and walked up to her. "What happened?"

"Kid took out these men cut the ear off another." Kate stated and Buffy nodded and she gave the look to Kate meaning they needed to talk right now. "What's going on?" Kate asked crossing her arms.

"This boy might be Angel's son." Buffy answered and Kate's eyes widen. "I know sounds crazy."

"Connor should be like only two months not a fifteen year old teen." Kate said and Buffy sighed meaning that should be true. "Ok so how do we do this?" Kate knew how delicate this is.

"If you find him just hold him and don't underestimate he's strong." Buffy answered and Kate nodded and Buffy headed back to Gunn and Groo and she saw Angel in the shadows. He looked heartbroken knowing his son wasn't here. Buffy made her way to Angel knowing he was waiting.

"Well he was here caused a mess." Buffy stated.

"He was raised in a hell dimension." Angel defended. "I know what it's like." That hit Buffy hard but she had to shrug it off.

"Angel I just don't want you to get your hopes so fast. If he was raised in a hell dimension then you know what that can do." She stated and he nodded.

"And you reformed me we can do the same to him." Angel sounded so sure of this. "It'll be dark soon and I can find him." Buffy was concerned for him. "How about you head back to the hotel, Dawn needs you."

"Angel don't," Buffy started. "Let me help that's why I'm here."

"Buffy, Connor is dangerous and,"

"I took him out." Buffy reminded him and Angel couldn't help but smile a little.

"I need to do this alone I don't want to scare him he's alone. Too many ganging up on him," Buffy nodded.

"Be careful." She said and they hugged each other and Buffy didn't want to let go she was afraid to. She wanted to protect him.

Back the hotel Cordelia explained that something else might have came through the portal. Buffy thought tonight couldn't get a whole lot worse.

"Well its worse," Fred came into the hotel lobby with a book and Buffy sighed of course it gets worse. "That bug thing that came through well it usually has a mate." She said and Buffy sat on the couch and sighed again.

"Where's Lorne with the oh," Wes looked up and saw Lorne with a woman.

"Well hopefully she'll solve our questions." Lorne stated. "So Angel not back yet?" And Buffy shook her head no. She was worried and scared. _'God I feel like a mother and a wife.'_ She thought to herself.

"Why was this portal opened?" The woman asked and Buffy looked up. "No portal opens to Quor'Toth and for good reasons. This is a split in reality."

"Wait," Buffy got up and walked over to the woman. "So what does that mean?" But she got no answer as the woman studied the surroundings.

"Something punched its way through something really nasty." The woman said and Buffy rolled her eyes because they were getting answers but not the answers they wanted. Lorne then came over to her with a bowl of rats and she smiled and started to whisper something and then reached into the bowl and tossed a purple dust into the air. The air crackled and then it was quiet. "There it's closed." The woman said as if it was that easy.

The woman left and now Buffy paced waiting for Angel. She went to go check on Dawn hoping that would pass by time. But Dawn was sound asleep so there was no need for that. She then came back downstairs and had enough.

"I'm going to find Angel." Buffy stated.

"You don't have to." Cordelia said and Buffy looked up seeing Angel coming through the hotel doors.

"Angel," Buffy ran to him seeing him limping a little holding his side. Cordelia stood there and sighed and Groo noticed that sigh. It was a particular sigh.

"You're hurt," Buffy went to his aide helping him down the steps.

"You found him?" Cordelia asked and Angel nodded. "And?" Buffy had Angel sit down for a moment.

"And uh we talked." Angel answered.

"Talking as beating you up?" Buffy asked and sat next to him and Angel shook his head.

"He didn't do this it was mostly well not all of him." Angel said.

"So it is Connor?" Wes asked.

"Steven," Angel answered and looked to Buffy. "He calls himself Steven."

"Doesn't sound very Irish to me." Buffy added and Angel refrained from a small laugh. "So where is…Steven?" Buffy asked.

"Don't know." Angel answered the question game. "But he knows where I am so he'll be fine."

"Well we did close the portal but something might have came through while you were out." Fred jumped into the conversation.

Buffy flipped the light switch and the bathroom was dark as she walked into Angel's room. Angel sat on his bed brooding. Buffy walked to him and got on the bed behind him and started to rub his shoulders hoping it would help. They were quiet as in it's been one long day and night and sleep was needed. Buffy then stopped and wrapped her arms around Angel and kissed his shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder. At least he still had her he thought.

"Hey," She said knowing he wanted to talk but had no clue where to start. "How can I help?" She asked because she wanted to help.

"I don't know." Angel answered because he didn't know how she could. Buffy then placed little kisses up his neck to his cheek holding him a little tighter. He thought what if Buffy wasn't here and he was going through this by himself. Thank god she was here. Angel then felt her lips on his cheek and he turned towards her and their lips met. Angel turned towards her so he could hold her a little closer. The kiss grew and Angel brought her closer he needed right now in more ways than just a massage and a huge. They fell to the bed not breaking the kiss.

Cordelia made her way to the room wanting to talk to Angel. She thought Buffy was still in her hotel room and they hadn't quite "moved in" together. She got to the door and then heard something. She knew that sound and backed away and tears filled her eyes. Why was she so upset she had Groo? But she thought of Angel day in and day out and Buffy comes to town and he's all over her like nothing's changed between them.

Buffy was asleep and peaceful. Angel was still awake watching her sleep lightly touching her soft bare skin. She was so warm and he was getting use to it. He needed to sleep but he couldn't not now at least. While Connor was on his mind there was another thing on his mind. There was a question that needed to be answered and he wasn't sure how to ask it. In the light of Connor's return he wasn't sure if this was the right time.

Morning came and both Angel and Buffy stayed upstairs with Dawn. It was nice just the three of them as if Dawn was their daughter. She was babbling these days almost trying to mimic everyone else talking. Angel was holding her in his lap as Buffy made faces and she giggled. As Angel enjoyed the moment the lingering question of last night he had was getting closer to being answered.

"We should probably train." Buffy said and Angel nodded but these two didn't want to stop playing with baby Dawn so they had an idea. Dawn would join them in the training session and now with Wes back he could help Buffy out as a Watcher. Of course Buffy missed Giles but to be away she felt like she was living again. While Buffy worked more on control and balance Angel was just working on strength. Buffy saw Angel on the ground doing pushups and Dawn was under him. When he lowered he would kiss her and she giggled. Kill two birds with one stone why not.

Training was over and the three left the room and the others were in the lobby talking and just then the front doors opened and they all looked up. It was Connor.

"You said this is where I could find you." The boy said and Angel nodded. Buffy stood there studying the boy and something told her to watch him like a hawk. She wasn't worried about Dawn she was worried about Angel. Just as Angel was about to say something Cordelia came over.

"Vision, vision, vision," She got in the middle interrupting a very important moment. "Girl at a bar needs help or she'll die." Angel sighed and looked up to Connor.

"I'll come back later." Connor said and was about to leave.

"Wait," Angel went after him. "I have an idea."

Angel, Buffy and Connor walked inside the dance club. Cordelia wanted to go but stayed behind. She thought Buffy shouldn't have gone and it be a father and son thing but like the high school days Angel and Buffy were once again attached to the hip. Connor looked around a little disturbed because he has never seen a place like this.

"What are they doing?" Connor asked looking to women dancing in cages. Angel looked up and realized Connor's never seen this.

"Uh well…dancing." Angel answered.

"That's not dancing." Connor stated and Buffy smiled a little.

"In this dimension it is." Buffy said to Connor. He looked to the blonde woman. She had a strange aura about her. He could sense turmoil in her but also good and love. Connor could tell just from one glance that this was his father's mate but she was something else. She was very strong as she was able to choke hold him and he couldn't do anything. The three moved through the crowds and as Buffy looked around for anyone who could be a vampire Angel caught someone a woman at the bar. "Angel this place seems to be way too crowded for vampires." Buffy stated and saw Angel staring at a woman. Buffy looked to the woman as she downed her drink.

"I'm done." The woman said to the bar tender.

"No you're not." Bar tender said grabbing her as his face morphed.

"She thinks she's the slayer." Another vampire said and they grabbed at her. Angel, Buffy and Connor ran to the woman. Angel didn't want to save this woman but he had too. Angel grabbed a vampire and staked him and Buffy grabbed another vampire.

"No you're right she's not the slayer I am." Buffy stated and staked him. The people around the place stood back as dust flew around. Then more vampires came out and Connor stood there watching as Angel and Buffy worked together fighting them off. Behind the bar the woman screamed as a vampire was going to take her out and Connor ran and jumped over the bar to save her. The woman got up as Connor helped her and more vampires came out. Buffy knew this was Angel's son he moved just like him.

Connor was impressed with Buffy. She said she was the slayer so whatever that was it meant she was powerful. Connor then saw a vampire run and he went after it. Buffy decided from here on out until Connor is reformed she would watch him and she went after him. Buffy saw Connor standing in the alley and he quickly turned around to stake her she held his wrist. He had some tension as he was still ready to aim for her heart. Then Buffy punched him and swung around and ended up staking the vampire he was after. Then Angel came out to the alley way.

"You two ok?" Angel asked and they both nodded. "You weren't bad in there Connor." Angel said to his son and Connor didn't correct Angel to call him Steven. "Glad you can handle yourself."

"Yeah most fathers would take their son to the museum or a ball game not…vampire hunting." Buffy added. Angel and Connor held their ground and Angel lunged to Connor and he backed away but for both of them it was funny. They started to mess around a little throwing fake punches. Buffy stood there watching mostly to make sure it didn't get out of hand. She knew she should relax but something told her to not let her guard down with Connor.

Back at the hotel Angel was impressed as Buffy sat on well their bed now with Dawn in her lap.

"It's in his blood he's got the moves." Angel said and Buffy smiled.

"Well he was born from two vampires I would hope he had some moves." Buffy added. Angel looked happy and he got up from the chair and got on the bed with Buffy and Dawn. "What?" Buffy asked as Angel looked to her.

"I love you." He said like he needed to say it. "I just want you to know it."

"Angel," She started.

"I love you and Dawn and I," He paused looking to her. "Part of me wants Dawn to be ours and then Connor I wish," Angel paused again. "I wish he was yours."

"We can still be a family." Buffy said. "An odd, slightly dysfunctional family like the Adam's family but a family." She suggested.

"You come first, you'll always come first." Angel said and she nodded and he leaned in and hugged her with Dawn in between them.

Connor was around the hotel looking when Buffy came down the stairs. There was a mutual consensus that these two were going to have issues. Buffy didn't trust him and Connor knew Buffy would stand by and up for Angel.

"Hi…Buffy," Connor said and she stood there. "Strange name." She shrugged.

"I like it." She stated.

"So you and my father," The word father felt awkward to say. "Are together?" Buffy nodded. "You love a vampire?"

"Maybe one day when you grow up you'll see he's more of a man than most will ever be." Buffy answered and walked away. He then followed her.

"Hey how do you fight like that?" He asked as he walked side by side with her.

"I'm the slayer." Buffy answered.

"Ok what's the slayer?"

"Oh that's right you don't have slayers in from your home town." Buffy remembered. "I'm the chosen one to stop the vampires and when I die another will take my place." Connor nodded.

"So you deal with demons and vampires all the time." Connor stated and Buffy nodded. "What's that like?" And Buffy smiled.

"I died," She answered and Connor stopped dead in his tracks. "Twice," She added and Connor caught up. "It's a long story but there's another slayer out there because I died. Somehow I both break and change the rules."

"And my dad, you two fight like," He couldn't describe it.

"Well we train together I know his moves for one reason only." Buffy said as she was in the kitchen.

"Why?" Connor asked and Buffy looked up.

"Another long story and he should be the one to tell you." Buffy said as she prepped a bottle for Dawn. Connor nodded and stood there.

"I want to learn how to fight like him." Connor stated. "The way he moves I,"

"The older the vampire the faster they are. He impresses me sometimes." Buffy said.

Angel, Buffy, Fred, Gun and Wes were helping Connor train. While the kid was fast he wasn't as fast as Buffy let alone Angel. Only Buffy had the strength to keep up with Angel and sometimes it was barely keeping up.

"Focus ok always focus remember vampires are dead you can't hear them." Angel taught his son. "The only thing worse than a vampire is the slayer." Buffy smiled.

"So out of all the enemies vampires fear a girl?" Connor asked.

"Hey I can hold my own." Buffy defended herself.

"She can." Gunn added.

"You two fight." Connor suggested.

"That's always a treat to watch." Wes added and Angel and Buffy smiled and without warning they went head to head. Connor stood back to watch as Wes stood next to him. "Angel is well the vampire of his time and Buffy she's maybe the best slayer. So you got front row tickets." Connor watched them fight. He watched how fast they moved striking and blocking like it was nothing. Cordelia then came walking seeing this.

"They fight, they slay and they shag that's their story." She said and Connor smiled a little and then Buffy tripped Angel and went to do the final move but Angel wasn't done and brought her down and pinned her. She smiled and he smiled back. "Ok enough before I have to get the hose." Angel got up and helped her up.

The week went by and Connor was around the place. Angel liked it and for once it felt like a real family. While some things were coming together for some for others it wasn't. Groo watched how Cordelia sighed over Angel and in one night he expressed his feelings to Cordelia but she didn't express it back. But for Angel he needed to express something to Buffy.

Buffy was being bombarded with gifts all day. She knew Angel was in a good mood with Connor being around but these gifts. They were cards with a set of earrings or a card with a beautiful dress. But each card led to another card like a map. Buffy asked what was going and no one at the hotel knew. Buffy was in Angel's room and she saw Dawn holding a card and she waved it around.

"Whatcha got there funny face?" Buffy asked smiling as Dawn cooed and made bubbles. Buffy took the card and opened it. _'Something for your beautiful neck love Angel.' _Buffy smiled and looked at an arrow in the card pointed to her old room that was now Dawn's room. She walked over there and looked around and a small box caught her eye. She leaned forward and reached into Dawn's crib and picked up a little box and opened it and in it was a necklace to match the earrings. He was giving her all these beautiful things but why? Buffy then walked back to Dawn. "You know something I don't?" Buffy asked and Dawn giggled making Buffy smile.

Buffy was searching the hotel for Angel to thank him for all the gifts but she couldn't find him. Maybe he was getting her ready to go out tonight for a really fancy dinner. Then as she went back to the room to admire the new dress another card appeared on the bed. She was liking this and picked it up and opened it. In it there was a time and a place to meet and it said to dress in her new dress with the new bracelet, earrings and necklace.

After getting ready Buffy looked in the mirror and saw herself. Her heart was pounding she wanted to know what this was all about. She then turned to Dawn as she smiled.

"I'm so nervous Dawn. What do you think this is all about?"

Meanwhile out near the beach Angel looked at the night sky. The waves washed up and he was getting excited and nervous. He too was dressed up as he was going to take Buffy out. He then heard something and smiled and turned around she was a little early. Just as he was about to greet her he realized it wasn't her.

"Connor?" Angel asked seeing his son standing there. "What are you doing here?" Angel sounded a little annoyed. Connor walked to him and shrugged as Angel stood there. "I'll be home in a few hours." Connor nodded and then lunged towards Angel and they rolled down the dune to the beach. Angel and Connor fought but Angel didn't know why. Connor then took something out and smashed against Angel's head and the vampire screamed. Holy water was burning him. Connor then gained the upper hand on him.

"Your girlfriend isn't here to save you now is she?" Connor kicked Angel as he laid in the rolling waves. Then Connor took out a knife and repeatedly stabbed Angel. Just then Connor looked up and saw a boat and he took out a flashlight and the boat came closer. Connor grabbed his father and dragged him out into the water. "Don't worry dad I'll take care of Buffy and Dawn."

Buffy saw Angel's car and parked Gunn's truck next to it and got out. She was careful not to ruin the dress not even a little bit of sand would get on it. She then started to look around for Angel as her heart raced wondering what was going on. But as she walked around the place was empty. His car was here so he had to be to.

Angel woke up and saw Connor there. His hands and feet were bound together.

"Connor what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to bury you dad, alive where you can suffer forever." Connor answered and Angel's eyes widen.

"Connor don't do this." Angel begged. Connor smiled and the woman at the bar Angel saved the same woman that helped Hotlz escape with Connor came over with the top of the coffin. "Good bye dad." The cover went over Angel and he heard hammering of the nails but it was dark. He started to bang against the coffin and called out to one person.

Buffy made her way down to the shore line.

"Angel!" She called out something wasn't right. She searched for him she looked around the place hoping he was hiding or something. Buffy then saw something in the sand she walked over to it and bend over and picked it up. It was black box and she opened it up and he jaw dropped. Inside the box was ring with a huge diamond on the white gold band. Buffy looked around again. "Angel! Angel!" She then looked to the ocean as its waves washed on the shore. Buffy looked back to the ring, he was going to ask her. "Angel!" She cried out and something in her gut was screaming telling her Angel was in trouble. "Angel!" The cry was more of a sob as she walked into the water. "Angel!"

"Buffy!" Angel cried out as he felt the coffin hit the water. He was fighting to get out but couldn't. "Buffy!" He had to get to her but he felt himself sinking.

Buffy looked out to the ocean as it was so quiet but in her head it was so loud. Tears streamed down her face as she looked out to the night. He couldn't have just left not after all they've been through not now.

"Angel!" She called out one last time but nothing as she held the box with the ring. Whatever took Angel from her would pay. Whoever or whatever took Angel from her would beg for mercy and for their sake have better keep him alive and they might get a clean and quick death. She clenched the box looking out into the black night praying he would come back.

_I see that lantern trimmed low burning in our home.  
And though I feel like crying, I swear tonight, I'll cry no more._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_That I would get lost along the way?_

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Is his wallet leather? Is his wallet fat?_  
_For not a year later it's got you lying on your back._  
_You should have closed your windows and got another dog._  
_You should have chained up all the doors and switched up all the locks._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_The angels would speed me away._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_**And cliffhanger love doing that to you guys. More to come hang in there any ideas? Some of it will be canon other not so much you'll see. The title of the chapter what does it mean? Well as you can see Buffy is done crying from her past. She's changed for Angel and Dawn and now with Connor oh boy. What if she finds out that it was Connor who did this Angel? Buffy has changed and someone took a very special moment from her so guess who's in deep S***? And you'll see in the next chapter she'll get a phone call and best friend will be put against best friend. And then oh lots of drama we still haven't addressed Cordelia and Buffy both liking Angel. Also if you listen to the song it's got some anger like Connor who's just a mess. So I'm going to keep you guessing isn't it fun? Comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song The Regulator by Clutch. **_


	14. The Wicca Bitch

Chapter 14 The Wicca Bitch

Buffy ran into the hotel frantically but when she saw everyone they looked confused and distraught as well. Did they know something? All Buffy knew is that they needed to start looking now before any trail goes cold.

"Buffy?" Fred asked as the blonde slayer and Buffy felt dizzy and she slowly lowered herself to the floor. Buffy looked up and saw Connor there as he stood there looking confused. Fred came over to Buffy to comfort her. "Buffy what's going on?"

"Angel's gone." Buffy answered and Gunn and Lorne looked even more confused.

"What do you mean gone?" Lorne asked. "Cordelia's gone too."

"What?" Buffy asked and she got up.

"Yeah she came by here and said Groo left and then in a split second she…disappeared…" Lorne sounded lost.

"You mean in thin air she was gone?" Buffy asked and they all nodded. What if that happened to Angel? What if whatever took Cordelia took Angel? "I went to the beach to meet Angel and he was gone he wasn't there and I found this." Buffy showed them the box and the ring.

"My God he was really going to do it." Wes said and Buffy looked to Wes. "He asked me earlier in the week and," Wes stammered meaning they talked about it. Angel asked Wes if it was the right thing to do to ask Buffy to marry her. Buffy's heart sank and broke even more. Angel was going to ask her to marry him tonight. He bought her the dress and the new jewelry and then would ask her but he was gone. She knew something wasn't right she could feel it in the gut. Angel was in trouble. As for Cordelia the impending doom feeling wasn't there not like with Angel.

"We have to find him." Buffy was very clear on the task at hand.

"What about Cordy?" Connor asked.

"We'll find them both." Wes assured Connor and Buffy. Cordelia was not on Buffy's list Angel was more important right now. She needed him because while she was recovering but she wasn't done yet. Buffy headed upstairs to change and go look for Angel; she wasn't going to sleep until he was home. Buffy then went back downstairs and just when she thought things could not get worse it was about too.

"Buffy," Wes stopped her in her tracks and she looked frustrated. "It's Xander he says it's urgent." Buffy sighed and grabbed the phone as everyone gathered around to listen.

"Xander I don't have time," Buffy started.

"Buffy just shut up and listen its Willow." Xander said on the other line. "She's…she's gone crazy and might kill somebody." Buffy was quiet now she couldn't believe Willow would kill someone. "Tara's dead, Warren shot her and Willow's going to kill him. She might go after Andrew and Jonathan you're the only one who can stop her." Xander explained. "Please we need you here." Buffy knew she needed to go back home.

"I'll be there soon." Buffy said and hung up. "I have to go to Sunnydale." Buffy said and then looked to Wes. "You need to come with me Wes." She stated and he looked concerned. "Everyone here find Angel and Cordelia."

"What about Dawn?" Fred asked.

"She needs to stay here." Buffy insisted. "I'll be back in a few days." And then she left with Wes following her. Connor, Fred, Gunn and Lorne stood there this was such a long and confusing night.

The two hour drive felt much longer and she drove to her home. It was odd being there as she meant up with Anya and Xander. It wasn't the best reunion to say the least and Giles wasn't even here. He went back to England a few weeks ago. But there was no time to think about the past they needed to fins Warren and save him. They then took Buffy and Wes to the woods because that's where Jonathan ran off to. Willow went to pursue him but hopefully they would find them. Warren had been hiding but Willow tracked him. But Xander and Anya couldn't confront Willow alone they needed the slayer.

Once they arrived they started to search. Surprisingly Wes knew how to track. He wasn't the greatest but they found the trail. At first it was just Warren's but you could tell someone was following him. They had to speed up fast because who knows how long he had to live. Willow over the months has gained some great power. She's dabbling in magic dark magics these days. This all started with bringing Buffy back she felt the power and it was growing.

"Why did Warren shoot Tara?" Buffy asked as they ran into the woods trying to find Warren and Willow. Buffy was on edge maybe over the edge. Maybe tonight she could finally punch Willow she's been wanting to for a long time. Actually right now she wanted to punch really kill anything right now. Her insides were hurting because Angel was gone and she just knew something was wrong but here she was saving this sorry town and its people.

"He meant to shot me and missed and killed Tara." Xander answered and then they stopped as they saw Warren tied to a tree and Willow in front of him. Willow held out her hand and then Warren's flesh was ripped from him and he was dead in an instant.

"Oh god," Wes said looking at the man. Willow then turned around and disappeared. "Where's she going?" Buffy asked.

"Andrew and Jonathan are in jail at the moment." Xander stated and then looked to Anya. "She'll get there before us."

"Not really she's flying there but I can teleport I'll barely make it but I'll get there before her." Anya said and disappeared. Wes then looked to Buffy and Xander seeing that.

"Oh uh vengeance demon." Buffy explained and Wes nodded slowly. Lots have happened since he left Sunnydale and became a rouge demon hunter and joined forces with Angel.

"We better find this Andrew and Jonathan people before Willow does." Wes stated and they nodded and ran off.

"Where's dead boy?" Xander asked it was odd that he wasn't here. He meant to ask when Buffy and Wes arrived but with the situation he forgot. Buffy said nothing and kept walking not wanting to talk about it. Xander knew something wasn't right. But right now it wasn't the best time to ask maybe later after the dust settles. They arrived at Xander's car and saw something smashed it. The three sighed and they had to head to the county jail on foot now. The three took off hoping they would make it in time.

Anya arrived at the jail and began to get the two boys out. But she got there just in time as Willow arrived to take them out. Willow started to take down the wall of the county jail. The police officers went to stop her but it was useless Willow had rage and no bullet was going to stop her. Buffy left Xander and Wes in the dust as she ran as fast as she could to the county jail. The boys were crying as Anya worked as fast as she could to get them free.

"Get us out of here please!" Andrew begged and then Anya managed to free up some of the bars and they ran out form the cell. Buffy found the county jail and the police officers losing the battle against the Wicca. Willow didn't even look like Willow. Her red hair was gone it was black, her eyes were black. Buffy prayed that this day would never come but it might be here. This has to be the worse night by far.

"Willow!" Buffy screamed and the witch looked to her.

"You!" Willow yelled and held out her hand and forced Buffy back. Buffy then looked up and saw a cop car and in it were Wes and Xander and Anya in the front. Buffy got up and got in the back and saw Andrew and Jonathan and they drove off.

"We need to get them some place safe." Wes stated and Buffy nodded.

"Where is she?" Xander asked looking around. "If she's gaining all this power shouldn't we see her?"

"Maybe she doesn't know how powerful she is and let's hope she doesn't find out." Buffy stated and she looked to Wes. He knew how bad this could get. Just then something bumped the car and Buffy looked behind them seeing a semi tailing them. She then grabbed the boys and shoved them forward.

"Wes drive faster!" Buffy screamed to him. Buffy kept looking at the semi as it slowed down. Willow was getting tired she wasn't strong enough to keep the semi at the high speed. It's like a person on caffeine it's a huge rush but you burn it so quickly. Willow was burning up her energy very quickly but she was always resourceful and would find ways to regain it and fast. This meant they didn't have much time but since when do they have time?

Everyone regrouped at the magic shop and Wes put up some defensive spells but with Willow they won't hold. It would allow them to get away though. The books of the shop were trashed and everywhere. The place had been ransacked.

"Why is Willow doing this?" Buffy asked yes Willow was going through grief but to kill. Then again if Buffy lost Angel then whoever killed him will die.

"Well whatever Willow's going through it's beyond simple vengeance." Anya stated. Buffy looked at the books as the pages were empty. "She drained it." Anya then walked over to the counter and opened something. "Antimagic stuff."

"Can you work it Anya?" Buffy asked.

"I can." Wes spoke up as he looked through the book.

"What about Willow?" Xander asked and looked around. Buffy knew the answer and knew what she had to do. "You're going to put her down aren't you?"

"If I have too," Buffy answered.

"Buffy this isn't Angel this is," Xander started.

"Angel might be dead right now! I'm sick of this! It doesn't matter who it is if they take a life I put them down!" Buffy made it very clear of her duties. "If Willow kills again I will do what I have too." Everyone was quiet. "What makes the difference between you and me Xander is I have the guts to kill those I love for the greater good." Xander then said nothing.

"We need to leave and soon." Wes changed the subject. "I say we head back to LA." Buffy nodded it was safer there, more places to hide plus the safety of the group. Just then the front doors blew up. Buffy then stood there and looked to Anya and Xander and they got the cue to get with Andrew and Jonathan.

"Willow stop!" Buffy demanded.

"Look at you coming in to save the day," Willow walked in slowly and laughed. "I brought you back you should be thanking me. But instead you run away. That's all you do Buffy is run away." Buffy held her ground.

"Don't make me do this Willow." Buffy didn't want to but if she had to kill her best friend then so be it.

"Then let's dance." Willow held out her hands and fired something but something was blocking the magic. Wes was under the desk chanting incantations to keep Buffy safe. Then Buffy lunged and threw a punch at Willow and she flew back. Buffy then grabbed Willow and threw back again and she couldn't believe after nearly six years of being best friends it was coming down to this. Wes was chanting to keep Buffy safe as possible until they could bring Willow down. Willow got up smiling.

"So this is what comes down too?" Willow asked smiling.

"Are we really going to do this?" Buffy asked.

"Oh come on this is a huge deal for me. Six years of being the side kick and now I'm the slayer." Willow smiled bigger.

"You think you can be the slayer, bring it." Buffy challenged and Willow was ready. The two charged at each other and swung a punch. Buffy gained the upper hand but Willow had magic. Willow threw Buffy back and then used her magic to smash and throw things at Buffy. Buffy got out the way jumped on Willow.

"Leave me alone!" Willow demanded and then Buffy punched her right in the face.

"No." Buffy said and they went at it again. Buffy managed to throw Willow across the way and then she saw Wes there chanting.

"Well, hello Wes long time no see." Willow said and Wes kept chanting. Buffy ran to Willow to help Wes and Willow grabbed Buffy and threw and Buffy didn't get up this time. Willow then reached for Wes and pinned him against the wall and started to choke him. "Can't block my spells if you can't chant can you?" Willow smiled. Willow then threw Wes across the way as Buffy slowly got up. "It's about the power and guess what there's no one in the world who can stop me." Just then Willow went flying across the room and Buffy looked to the door.

"I'd like to test that theory." Giles said walking in. Willow rolled over wiping her bloody nose.

"Uh oh daddy's home." Willow mocked as Giles walked in. Wes got up and went to join his old friend and Watcher. "We're in trouble now."

"You have no idea." Giles sounded calm. "You have to stop what you are doing."

"Oh too bad I can't so that." Willow got up slowly as Buffy watched her every move.

"Oh no don't get up." Giles waved his hand and Willow went back down. Buffy stood there waiting to take Willow out. "You've gone too far with the magic. Keep doing this you will die." Giles warned her.

"Barrowed power it only goes so far." Willow said.

"Please don't make this hard." Giles begged and Willow went to attack but Giles stopped it and Willow was frozen for a moment. Buffy then ran to Giles and hugged him. She missed him the most from Sunnydale. "I got here as soon as I could." Buffy nodded. "I left because there was nothing here." He meant without Buffy there was no reason to be here.

"I guess we're broken." Buffy admitted.

Andrew and Jonathan were in hiding as Wes, Buffy, Xander and Giles sat around a table with a bound Willow remained upstairs. Buffy explained everything that has happened in LA and Anya here in Sunnydale.

"So what's next?" Xander asked.

"I don't know." Giles sighed because everything was falling apart here and in LA. Buffy sighed and looked to Willow. "Wait Angel is going to ask you to marry him?" Buffy nodded. "Wow," He smiled a little. "The order of the Wicca sensed a spike in magic and I feared the worst and they gave me their powers to help counter Willow. I need to bring her back to the order and they'll know what to do." Buffy nodded and sighed. Then there was a crash up stairs and they ran up there to see what was happening. Willow was free and then she began to bring down the shop. Buffy did her best to get everyone out. They ran for their lives knowing Willow was too powerful now.

"The fields lead her to the fields!" Giles yelled and he stopped running as the others ran. Willow was no longer after Andrew and Jonathan but now she wanted the old Scooby gang. They did just that and Willow followed them. Giles went to fight Willow but she beat him down and took the power given to him and he fell to the ground. They huddled together as Willow closed in and Buffy watched as her friend was ready to kill them. Not only that with her anger she could destroy the world.

"Willow no!" Buffy cried out but as of now there was no reasoning with her.

"No one can stop me." Willow repeated.

"Please Willow don't please!" Buffy begged for her life and her friends' lives. "Will you're my best friend. You were my first friend in Sunnydale." Buffy started. "I can't do this Will! Please stop, you brought me back and," Buffy looked at her. "Thank you."

"I love you Willow." Xander added. "We've been friends since the beginning and if this is it we're doing this together. We're together us three." Buffy and Xander walked closer to her.

"Will please," Buffy begged.

"No!" Willow yelled but it was a cry not yelling.

"Please let us," Buffy then grabbed her hands as Willow went to fight. Her black hair went red again and she started to break down. "It's ok Willow I'm so sorry." Willow went to fight back but something about Buffy's touch, the touch of an old and caring friend broke her. Willow fought back but was helpless as she went to push Buffy away. Buffy didn't move away but stood there as Willow started to return back to normal Willow and she started to sob. She was tired all that magic and energy. "Willow we're here." Buffy made sure she understood. Willow then fell right into Buffy's arms and Xander joined in as the three lowered to the ground. The original three were together again holding on as Willow sobbed realizing what just happened.

"We love you Willow." Xander said and she cried even more. Willow looked up to Buffy as they were both in tears.

"Oh god Willow." Buffy sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," Buffy sobbed even harder. Willow held her friend tightly. Giles walked over to the field and sighed Willow was normal again. And then seeing Buffy, Willow and Xander huddled together peace took over him. It was like looking at his children the children he never had.

A day went by and Willow was in bed resting as Buffy sat next to her holding her hand smiling. All that magic drained her completely. Xander was there too smiling as Willow was recovering. Wes and Giles were at the door watching and knew the danger was over. The two friends got up to leave Willow to rest and Giles and Wes followed Buffy downstairs of her old home. Giles would head back to England with Willow where she can heal and be watched by the Wicca Convent. She wasn't out if the woods yet she needed to control her magic because if she lets it, it will control her again.

"So Angel is he alive?" Giles asked and Buffy shrugged and Giles was concerned. They had to get to LA to find Angel and Cordelia. Hopefully the AI team found some leads in the last day or so.

"I'm not sure he and Cordelia disappeared I have to find them." Buffy stated.

"And it looks like Dawn will remain a baby." Wes added he found the spell Willow used but Willow flubbed a word and as of now there was no way to change it.

"So you're leaving?" Giles asked and Buffy sighed nodding.

"But if anyone else goes wacky I'll come back." She joked and Giles smiled and they shared a hug. Xander watched as Buffy and Wes left and hit him the group wasn't broken but parting in different directions of their callings. Buffy was still fighting just not in Sunnydale.

LA wasn't the same without Angel as Buffy returned saving the world again. But now it was time to find Angel she needed him. So she and Gunn went to the last place before he disappeared, the beach. Again there was nothing there as Buffy stared out. The two then combed the shore line a mile in the opposite directions to see if there was anything that they could find.

The day search of Angel went completely nowhere. Buffy and Gunn returned to the hotel and Wes could see Buffy needed sleep she's been up for almost two days with no sleep. Fred came into the lobby with a map of LA as Lorne was holding baby Dawn feeding a bottle to her.

"We should be looking for Cordelia too." Connor started and Buffy looked up and nodded. They couldn't forget about her either.

"We will." Buffy insisted.

"Don't you want to find your father?" Fred asked and Connor said nothing. Buffy still kept her eye on Connor but not because he was Angel's son. There was something just off about him.

"Well I'm going to find Cordelia," Connor stated.

"You won't," And Wes walked in with a book reading it. "From what we saw Cordelia was taken as a higher power." Everyone looked around wondering what that meant.

"How can Cordelia be a higher power?" Gunn asked. "I know she's part demon but,"

"By choice," Wes reminded them. "That would give her some leverage and while she's annoying she's not evil."

"So what do we do?" Connor asked folding his arms.

"Nothing," Wes answered. "If she's to return then she will." Buffy then reached for her necklace that had the cross that Angel gave her and now with it was the engagement ring. Until he asked her she couldn't wear it. "Now Angel I don't know."

"Ok we hit these places and start from there." Buffy pointed on a map. They would start at the beach and work their way in. Then Connor said something under his breath and Buffy looked up at him. "You have something to say Connor?" She asked and he said nothing shaking his head no. "Sounds like it."

"Who put you in charge anyways?" Connor asked and Buffy really wanted to hit him.

"The doors are behind you, you're more than welcome to leave. You have a problem with me then leave." Buffy made it clear on what his options were. "I haven't slept in days, my boyfriend is missing, a friend is missing, I almost killed my best friend so I don't have time for this attitude you're giving me." Buffy paused looking at Angel's son. "You don't like how I run things then please do us all a favor and leave." Connor made no moves and just stood there. "Now shut up." This little head butting between them was only going to get worse she knew it.

"Ok let's get moving also keep your eyes open and see if the underworld is talking." Gunn reminded them and they nodded and began to file out. As Buffy left Lorne pulled her aside as he bounced Dawn a little.

"Listen I know you probably already can feel it but something isn't right about Connor and I want you to be careful." Lorne said to Buffy and she nodded. Then Lorne reached out and looked at the ring on Buffy's necklace. "Wow it's beautiful." Buffy looked at it. She knew it was for her it was the ring she always dreamed of. Angel paid attention and this ring showed for it. Buffy left to find Angel she's wasted two days to help Willow. It wasn't a waste but it put time against her to find Angel. She needed all the time she could get to find him. She knew he wasn't dead she could feel it but he needed help.

Angel laid in his coffin under the water. He didn't need air but he felt as if he was suffocating anyways. He could see just fine in the dark but her felt it was pitch black. He was tried as he's been banging on the coffin to break free but nothing. He tried calling for help but there was no way anyone would hear him. He just knew he needed to get to Buffy. What of Connor hurts Buffy or Dawn or both? Even if Connor was his son if he hurt either one of them he'd kill him.

Connor looked out to the ocean hoping no one would know what he did. The people at the hotel couldn't hurt him well except one. That slayer how could she love and care so much about a vampire? She was his enemy and he knew if he tried anything against her he'd lose or wouldn't get away with it. No matter how nice he could be to her to try and get on her good side she was smart and wouldn't buy it. He had to take her out but how? How do you kill a slayer?

_**So Connor is plotting, nasty kid. Well Buffy saved Willow and it might have seemed fast but I wanted to get back to Angel. Also the episode of Willow going crazy it was really only for one night. So how long will it take to find Angel and if they do what will happen? More soon and just for you guys here's a sneak peak at something and I think you'll enjoy it.**_

'_**Buffy breathed heavily and then threw another hard punch and this time she knew she broke Connor's nose. Connor coughed a little and Buffy looked down at the beaten teen. By tomorrow his left eye would be swollen shut, his face would be that pretty blue, red and black color as his face would be bruised. Lucky for him he's part vampire so he should heal fast. Buffy hovered over him and wasn't done yet. She got down and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her so they were face to face. Everyone looked at the two, each of them were in pain seeing Connor's face.**_

"_**Listen to me, listen," Buffy started and grabbed his face. "You hurt anyone else here I will not stop next time you understand me?" Buffy asked through her teeth. "I'll beat you to death got it?" Connor slightly nodded and whimpered in pain. Then Buffy gave him one more good punch to the face and Connor was down. But before Buffy stood up all the way she reached to the wrench Connor used. "By the way you wanna kill me better use something better than a wrench." Buffy then tossed it away.'**_

_**OH! What! Buffy's going to beat Connor up? Please tell me you want to see it because I do. The kid needs to be put in his place. Anyways comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_


	15. Dream Of

Chapter 15 Dreams Of…

_Buffy rolled over and rested her head on a strong chest and Angel smiled. Waking up every day like this was so nice. Buffy looked up smiling and Angel smiled back. He leaned in to kiss her and their lips met. Of course it started to get heated but a giggle interrupted them. Little Dawn came onto the bed smiling and Angel reached for her as she giggled louder._

"_Oh you two weren't about to do it were you?" A voice asked and Angel and Buffy looked up seeing Connor in the doorway. They smiled and so did he as he walked in. Angel and Buffy sat up as Connor sat at the edge of the bed and Dawn fell into to his arms. "Sorry waking you up,"_

"_No we need to get up." Buffy said and Angel nodded. "I know let's go out for breakfast." Buffy suggested._

"_It's four in the afternoon," Connor said._

"_We live in LA Connor there's places that serve breakfast all day and night." Buffy reminded him and then Dawn walked over to Buffy as she and Connor talked trying to figure out where they could go and eat. Angel just sat there staring at them. This was his family and it was so nice._

"_Dad you ok?" Connor asked and Angel came out of it._

"_Yeah, yeah I just know it's going to be a good day." Angel answered as looked to Buffy. Buffy smiled back at him and leaned in for a kiss. But then Angel didn't feel her lips on his and he opened his eyes and the room was so dark. No one was in the room with him except Connor sitting on the bed._

"_Perfect life?" Connor asked._

Angel woke up screaming and looked around and he was still in the coffin at the bottom of the ocean. He tried to pound his way out but nothing. Not only that, he was too weak to do anything at the moment.

Buffy sat on a blanket outside in the sunlight with Dawn in her arms. The now four month old sat up with almost no help as she held toys in her hands. It was a warm day the perfect picnic day but it was just them alone outside. Then Dawn reached for a picture and Buffy smiled.

"That's me a very long time ago." Buffy said to Dawn. "And that's your aunt Willow and uncle Xander." Buffy pointed. Dawn hit the picture as Buffy set it aside and then picked up another one and Dawn smiled. "Me and Angel," Buffy said but not explaining to her but more or less sounding sad. "Me and Angel."

Night had fallen as Buffy held a sleeping Dawn in her arms and put her down for the night. She for the most part slept through the night these days. Buffy hung over the crib watching her little sister sleep peacefully. She was big now but she felt like a single mom or single sister. Whatever it was she felt alone. Buffy left the room and headed downstairs where Wes was.

"Where's Fred and Gunn?" Buffy asked looking around.

"They left, went to follow a lead on Angel." Wes answered looking up to the slayer. Then Connor came walking in to the weapons cabinet. Wes studied Buffy for a moment and saw she was tired. They were all tired, three and half months searching for Angel and nothing. Every lead went to a dead end. "Buffy have you considered taking a break like maybe go back to Sunnydale for a while?" Wes asked and Buffy looked to him.

"It's just Anya and Xander in Sunnydale right now." Buffy said. "Giles and Willow are in England." Which meant no she wasn't going anywhere.

"Buffy I know you want to find him but,"

"What?" Buffy asked, they've had this conversation before and it always ended in shouting and yelling. "Give up?"

"No Buffy but we need to start thinking along the lines that Angel might in fact be dead." Wes knew that statement was about to come back and bite him. Buffy said nothing this time. She knew what Wes was saying but she could not accept Angel's death. He's not dead she could feel it she would know if Angel died and he wasn't dead. "Besides Angel's Investigations doesn't sound right without Angel." Buffy said nothing to the former Watcher and headed to the weapons cabinet and grabbed a crossbow and some stakes. She then left with Connor as it was time to go vampire hunting and search for Angel.

As they left Lorne came out from the kitchen with a drink in hand as Wes went back to reading.

"So the slayer isn't throwing in the towel yet?" Lorne asked and Wes sighed meaning no. "Wes crumb cake you said you might have something." Lorne came over and sat down next to Wes.

"It's a theory but I don't want to get Buffy's hopes up," Wes sounded sincere about it. "Every time it feels like we get close it turns up dry and I can see it in her eyes," Wes paused and Lorne nodded, they've all seen it that look of defeat. Wes went back to his papers and the map.

Buffy drove the Plymouth and Connor sat in the passenger's seat and they both said nothing to one another. They were not friends and they did not become friends over the months since Angel's disappearance. They would go hunt vampires together and that was about the extent of it. Fred cared for Connor the most like making sandwiches for him, sitting with him all that. But Buffy she was caring for Dawn and that was it. This was Angel's son but right now she could care less for him. Buffy pulled into a parking lot and Connor sighed looking to the church. Buffy got out of the car and headed inside.

She came here every night to see if Angel would return here. Any place he hung around would be where she would go. Of course church would be the last place you'd find a vampire but she had to try. Connor followed her inside and hung in the entrance way. Buffy walked in further as the lights were low and the candles for the most part lit the way. There were people scattered in the pews praying as she walked down the aisle. If Angel did ask her to marry her would they get married in a church? It would have to be a night wedding. She had to brush that off otherwise she would start to cry.

Buffy then made it to the steps before going up to the alter. She looked to the Christ on the cross and knew the power it held over evil. Buffy never grew up religious but after fighting demons and vampires she believed in something. She didn't know if praying would bring Angel back. She's heard people talk about the power of prayer but did it work? She wasn't going to find out and turned from the alter and began to walk out.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked and she turned around and a priest stood there. Buffy was looking for something but it wasn't Jesus. "I know what it is."

"Doubt it." Buffy said as the priest walked closer to her.

"The vampire," He whispered in her ear and Buffy's heart raced and she went wide eyed. "I know you're the slayer. The Watcher's Council aren't the only ones fighting this war." That made sense and Buffy nodded. "We pray for our slayer and yes we've heard of the vampire Angelus. And while an unholy monster we do know what he has become and we do pray."

"Do you know where he could be?" Buffy asked it didn't hurt to ask.

"Ever trying to ask him?" The priest asked pointing up and Buffy looked up into the rafters. She then looked to back to the man. "Try you may not get a straight one but things tend to reveal themselves in due time." Buffy stood there thinking maybe later when she wasn't busy she'll ask. "Be careful slayer one among you has betrayed you." Then the priest handed her something and Buffy took it. It was a vial with a gold cross on it. "Holy water from the river Jordan where Christ himself was baptized. Very powerful use it well." The priest did a slight bow and turned away leaving Buffy standing there for a moment. Buffy tucked the little vial away and left the church but not necessarily empty handed.

The night had went like it normal did Buffy slayed a few vampires and went on some leads that were dead ends and then went back to the hotel. Connor went to his room as Buffy went to hers well Angel's room. Buffy was careful not to wake Dawn as she headed to the bathroom to get ready for sleep. After washing up Buffy crawled into Angel's bed and laid there holding the cross necklace he gave her and she also held the ring he meant to give her.

_Buffy laid in the bed asleep when she felt a cool feeling on her shoulder._

"_Buffy?" A voice asked and she started to stir awake. "Buffy wake up." Buffy opened her eyes and looked up._

"_Angel?" She asked and sat up not believing it was him. She then lunged to him and he embraced her tightly. She pulled away and they kissed passionately. Buffy pulled away to breathe for a moment and he cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. Buffy fell into his embrace and then felt tears on her cheeks. She went to kiss him again but her arms were empty. She looked around the room and saw Angel standing at the doorway. "Please don't leave." Angel said nothing and walked away. Buffy flew off the bed and ran to the doorway and saw Angel walking down the long corridor. Buffy took off after him as he started to walk into a bright light. "Angel!" She called to him and ran to the light too._

_Buffy came on the other side of the light and she was standing outside seeing the entire city of LA. Buffy looked around and Angel was gone. Then she noticed a shadow and looked up to the sun where something started to cover it._

Buffy woke up in a sweat. She laid still in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what just happened in her dream. She was now having the weird feeling that something was coming and it was something big too. She hated that feeling it meant she needed to put up her defensives, get her guard up and contact Giles. She had Wes too so hopefully that would help. She then turned her head to look to Dawn's crib and heard nothing but she could see through the crib's rails and saw a sleeping baby. Buffy slowly sat up and looked around the dark room and threw the blanket off her. She got up and grabbed one of Angel's button up shirts and put it on like a robe and headed out into the hall.

She decided to make sure everything was locked up. But before she left the room she looked to the clock and saw the time read three in the morning. She hated the three o'clock hour of the morning. Buffy walked down the hall making sure there was nothing weird in this hotel that shouldn't be here. She then headed down the stairs to the lobby with the light on but it flickered a little and she looked up. Buffy pulled the shirt closer to her as she walked to the kitchen and felt nothing. That dreamed unnerved her though and when Wes wakes up she'll need to talk to him. Then she turned around quickly.

"Connor?" She asked as she saw him standing there with a knife. Buffy was ready and then Connor lowered the knife and cut the sandwich he was making in half. Buffy tried to sigh as softly as possible not to let him know she was ready to fight him. Connor set down the huge knife on the counter top and took his plate and glass of milk and left. Buffy watched him leave the kitchen and then she walked over to the counter looked down at the knife. Was it necessary to cut a ham sandwich with that big of a knife?

Wes was out late tonight but for a good reason. He walked over to a woman who was now bound and her mouth was taped up. Wes never thought he'd torture someone but if he had to in order to find his friend then he would. This woman was the reason why Connor went to a hell dimension and probably the reason why Angel was gone. She claimed she was a slayer but there was only one true slayer right now and that was Buffy.

"Justine I rather not hurt you but where is he?" Wes asked and with her eyes she said she wouldn't talk. "I know you had a part in this so tell me." The woman said nothing. "There's a slayer out there that is looking for him and if she finds out that you played a part she'll kill you."

Buffy sat at Angel's desk writing something when Kate walked in and Buffy looked up.

"Well should sound like a broken record?" Kate asked and Buffy shook her head no. "I'm sorry Buffy," Kate started.

"It's ok," Buffy assured her. "If he's alive then I'll find him." Buffy had to keep believing he was alive. "Anything paranormal?" Buffy asked and Kate handed her a file.

"Vampires you know the usual normal biting and maiming nothing you can't handle." Kate then took a step back. "Anything I can do?" Buffy shook her head no. "I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Thanks," Buffy opened the file as Kate left. Buffy needed to talk to Wes about her dream but he had been gone all day. She called Giles but long distance calls to Europe wasn't working very well. Maybe it was time to call the Council but then again when she asked for help from them to save Angel's life a few years ago they said no. Buffy got up and went to find Fred and Dawn.

The day passed by again like any other day and the sun was gone meaning it was time to get ready to slay and find Angel. Buffy was holding Dawn feeding her and getting ready to put her down. What made these days livable was Dawn right now. Buffy was smiling as she fed Dawn and Dawn's eyes glowed, she was happy. Dawn's happiness is all that matters now and nothing more. Buffy set the bottle down and these days Dawn didn't need too much help burping anymore. Buffy sat with her holding her and soon would give her a bath.

Bath time was fun but over and Dawn always smelt good. Buffy held her bouncing her around a little and soon she could feel it. Dawn was getting heavy meaning she was falling asleep in her arms. Buffy then slowly lowered her little sister to the crib. She then put a blanket over her to keep her warm and then watched her sleep. Maybe it was time to move on now maybe Angel was dead but wouldn't she feel it.

Buffy closed the door quietly and started to make her way downstairs when Fred came running up franticly.

"Angel's here!" Fred yelled and that didn't register with Buffy but her legs took off running. She pretty much shoved Fred aside and flew down the stairs. Buffy ran into the lobby and saw Wes and Gunn holding Angel. Angel wasn't awake and completely dead weight. He was so pale and parts of his skin were cracked and blue.

"He needs blood!" Wes yelled as they couldn't carry him anymore and lowered him to the ground. Buffy rushed over to him same as Lorne and Fred. "I tried to give him pig's blood but he won't drink." Buffy leaned in looking at him. "Buffy!" Buffy looked up at Wes wanting answer but they needed to wait. "He needs blood now." Buffy then looked to Gunn.

"Give me your knife." Buffy demanded and Gunn didn't hesitate and handed it over.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Wes asked they were all wondering.

"Slayer's blood it's powerful. It saved his life before." Buffy answered and then slit arm. She winced at the pain but it was worth it.

"Buffy you can die." Wes stated but she didn't listen as she held her bleeding wrist to Angel's mouth. At first nothing but then his eyes opened and he could taste it. He reached for Buffy's arm and sunk his teeth in and drank. Buffy sat there letting him knowing he may not stop this time.

_**Daddy's back so how is this going to go down with Connor? Ooo can't wait to show you. On another note Buffy had a dream about something guess we need to see what that's all about. And Cordelia? Oh drama it's on its way people more to come. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	16. Crime, Punishment and Resolution

Chapter 16 Crime, Punishment and Resolution

Buffy was getting dizzy knowing Angel was taking a lot from her but he needed it. She was on the verge of passing out when Gunn and Wes intervened by pulling them away. Fred came to Buffy's aid and put pressure on her wrist to keep her from bleeding. Angel was awake looking around but you could tell he had no idea what was happening.

"What's wrong with him?" Fred asked.

"He's been down there too long." Wes answered as he was trying to keep Angel awake while Lorne went to get pig's blood to help him. "Vampires can survive without blood but higher brain function can be lost." Wes explained as Lorne came in and handed him a bottle of pig's blood and Wes tried to feed it to Angel. Angel sipped some but started to slip back into a coma state. Lorne came back with bandages and he and Fred attended to Buffy. She was sitting up but dizzy Angel took at least half.

"Wes is he going to be ok?" Buffy asked as she watched Angel falling back asleep and his eyes were closed again. Wes looked to the slayer saying he didn't know.

"We should get him up to his room." Lorne suggested.

"Put Dawn back into my old room I don't want to wake her." Buffy said as she started to get up but Fred had to have her sit down.

"Buffy don't move you could hurt yourself." Fred had Buffy sit back down on the ground. Lorne quickly went upstairs and moved Dawn's crib out of Angel's room and then came back to help Wes and Gunn to get Angel upstairs and to his bed. It would take all three of them to do it. Buffy remained on the floor watching them as they lifted Angel up and carried him off. Buffy then got up but her head was spinning. "Buffy just sit for a little bit."

Buffy shook her head no and started to walk and Fred put her arms around her to help her as they walked slowly up the stairs. Buffy then had to stop and it felt like she couldn't move fast enough she needed to be at his side. Buffy took a deep breath and got back up and started walking again. Once in the hall she used the wall to help her and Fred still had her arms around her to make sure she didn't fall. Finally she made it to Angel's room and he was on the bed still out cold. Buffy felt like she sprinted to the bed to him when in reality she stumbled there.

"He's going to need more blood." Wes said and Buffy looked up. "No Buffy you can't not now at least." Buffy looked back to Angel and she crawled into the bed and laid out resting her head on his chest. The room was quiet and they all knew it was time to leave. Buffy laid still hoping not to wake up.

A few hours had passed and Buffy sat next to Angel as she held his hand. He looked a little better but they had to wait. Buffy held his hand close to her lips and not having any plans leaving his side. There was a soft knock on the door and it was Wes and behind Wes was Gunn, Fred and Lorne. Buffy looked up without saying anything and they filed into the room.

"How is he?" Wes asked quietly not wanting to wake Angel knowing he needed to rest as the blood would regenerate him. Buffy said nothing and looked back to Angel. "He's going to need more blood soon."

"Then I'll give him some." Buffy wasn't going to argue if her blood would keep him alive then he could have much as he needed.

"Buffy you're barely on two feet now." Lorne reminded her. Buffy looked up at him and he shrugged. "I don't think you could give him anymore as it is."

"Whatever." Was Buffy's way of saying to go away. She just wanted to be alone with Angel right now. That was everyone's cue to leave and they did. Buffy reached out and gently touched Angel's forehead as the blue cracks and cuts were now red and pink. His normal pale color was returning. Pig's blood would return him to normal but slayer blood worked faster. Buffy held his hand to her lips and kissed it and then nuzzled against it. Just then he started to stir.

"Buff…Buffy?" Angel asked in a mumble and Buffy looked up. Angel's head went from side to side as his eyes slowly started to open. "Buffy?"

"Shh, it's ok," Buffy reached out cupping his cheek. "I'm here." She got closer to him and Angel focused on her. "I'm right here." Angel with what strength he had reached to her and cupped her cheek. Buffy leaned in and kissed his forehead but remained there. He was alive and back and that's all she cared about. Buffy rested her forehead to his and they remained like that for a moment.

"Connor? Where's Connor?" Angel asked.

"Out, he'll be back by morning. He's been living here now. Had a room set up for him so he could do…whatever he does these days." Buffy answered.

"Connor," Angel then sat up.

"Angel you need to sit you can barely move." Buffy said but then she stopped feeling dizzy.

"Why did you let me do that?" Angel asked. "I could have killed you." Buffy said nothing as Angel slowly rose to his feet but he was shaky.

"I wasn't going to let you die." Buffy said softly and Angel slowly turned around looking to her. She avoided eye contact for a moment and Angel moved to the bed and fell to his knees. Buffy wasn't sure if he fell because he was weak but it didn't matter she moved quickly to him and he grabbed her and held her. Angel held him close and now the burning question needed to be answered. "Who did this to you?"

Meanwhile downstairs in Angel's office the rest of AI conversed about the events that just happened. Wes didn't have all the answers just the Justine was a part of it. Angel was buried out at sea for three months. While it wouldn't kill him it did make him suffer. For now, though Angel was ok he need more blood but he would be ok in the end. But there was no way Justine could have taken on Angel. The only person here that could is Buffy. There's no way Buffy would do that to Angel maybe Angelus but not Angel. There was only one other person.

"Connor," Fred said as the boy walked into the office.

"It's late guys." He said as he stood there and then Wes stood up.

"Your father's alive he's here now." Wes said and Connor frozen in place. This had to be a joke there was no way they could find him. He purposely put him in a coffin at the bottom of the sea so nothing and no one would find him. "He's ok out of it but ok he'll live." Connor still said nothing and stood there. "Connor, are you ok?"

"Yeah I just…I just need to you know," Connor went to back away and then turned around when he ran into the person he never hoped to see again. Angel stood before him with Buffy right behind him. Angel was barely standing let alone Buffy. Everyone could see it though in their faces something wasn't right. Buffy was ready to charge at the boy and kill him.

"Sit-down." Angel demanded as Connor stood there. Everyone looked around at each other trying to figure out what was happening.

"You're too weak to take me." Connor said hoping he was right. Angel held his ground staring at his son.

"You really think that?" Angel asked. "Besides I got a slayer behind me so don't push me boy." Angel threatened and Connor said nothing. Connor reached for a chair and set it down and sat and Angel sat in a chair in front of him. Father and son then looked to each other. "So," Angel started. "How was your summer? Mine was fun, saw some fish." The others of the group stood there listening. Angel's tone in his voice was very dark meaning something went down between these two. "Went mad with hunger, hallucinated a whole bunch."

"You deserved worse." Connor said and everyone's eyes widen.

"You did this?" Fred asked but she didn't get an answer.

"Because I killed Holtz? Except I didn't I tried telling you that but you were busy off shore dumping me but I didn't know the whole picture." Angel said ignoring everyone else. "Holtz killed himself actually he had Justine do it with an ice pick to make it look like it was me." Angel explained the story.

"Even if…you still deserved it." Connor justified his actions.

"What I deserve is open to debate. But understand there's a difference between wishful vengeance and taking it. So now the question is what do you deserve?" Angel asked his son. Then for once Connor had a hint of fear in his eyes. Connor lunged forward to get out but Angel grabbed him and threw him to the wall. "Daddy's not done yet." Angel stood there as Connor remained on the floor. "Get up," Angel ordered and Connor slowly got up. "What you did to me was unbelievable Connor. But then again I got stuck in a hell dimension for a hundreds by my girlfriend, so a few months under the ocean isn't so bad."

"So what happens now?" Connor asked.

"You get out of my house." Angel answered and everyone looked around. Angel was going to kick his son out like that with no problem. Connor said nothing just nodded and started to leave and walked passed Buffy. He purposely pumped shoulders with her. Angel leaned against the door frame knowing that took a lot out of him. As Connor went to exit he saw a tool and looked to Buffy. Maybe if she hadn't been so damn persistent then Angel wouldn't have been found. Actually without Buffy, Angel would have been dead a long time ago. It was her fault and he should have killed her too. Connor then picked up the wrench and slowly walked to Buffy as he back was turned to him. She was weak too probably weaker than Angel. Connor slowly walked behind her and was about to give her one good blow to the back of the head and she would be done. Maybe that would cause Angel to suffer a little more.

Connor held up the wrench and went to slam it down but Buffy was quick and turned around and grabbed the wrench. Connor's eyes widen and then Buffy grabbed the wrench and pulled it closer to her and then kneed Connor in the face and then punched him. Connor took a few steps back and then went to attack her again and charged at her. Buffy held her ground and grabbed Connor's wrist and then went to throw another punch and he blocked her. Buffy then stomped on his foot and then kneed him in the stomach. This then allowed her to punch him and he took a few steps back.

The AI team stood there watching but Angel made no attempt in stopping. Connor charged again but you never attack a slayer he would just have to learn the hard way. Connor slammed down the wrench again and Buffy caught his hands and kicked him and then punched him. Connor fell backwards to the ground and Buffy with her foot slid the weapon aside. Connor got back up for more and threw another punch and Buffy dodged it and then grabbed his hand and twisted his arm throwing him to the ground. Connor once more got up and once more threw a punch. Buffy dodged it and then connected her fist to his jaw. She then kicked and punched him several more times. Connor was losing now. She kicked him and he fell back to the floor. Buffy then started to beat him not letting up. But she had to stop mostly because she was getting tired. If she was a hundred percent then she could beat the crap out of him all night.

Buffy breathed heavily and then threw another hard punch and this time she knew she broke Connor's nose. Connor coughed a little and Buffy looked down at the beaten teen. By tomorrow his left eye would be swollen shut, his face would be that pretty blue, red and black color as his face would be bruised. Lucky for him he's part vampire so he should heal fast. Buffy hovered over him and wasn't done yet. She got down and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her so they were face to face. Everyone looked at the two, each of them were in pain seeing Connor's face.

"Listen to me, listen," Buffy started and grabbed his face. "You hurt anyone else here I will not stop next time you understand me?" Buffy asked through her teeth. "I'll beat you to death got it?" Connor slightly nodded and whimpered in pain. Then Buffy gave him one more good punch to the face and Connor was down. But before Buffy stood up all the way she reached to the wrench Connor used. "By the way you wanna kill me you're going to have to better than a wrench." Buffy then tossed it away. She got up leaving the teen there in pain and walked away not making any eye contact with anyone.

Angel stood there looking to his beaten son as he whimpered in pain. Everyone looked at him and part of them wanted to help him. But he learned real fast not to make an attempt on Buffy's life. And he learned you never hurt her boyfriend ever. Angel then left Connor there knowing he wasn't going to be doing anything for awhile. Gunn and Wes were kind enough to pick him up and put him on the couch but that was the extent of their care as they left. Connor put Angel at the bottom of the sea and who knows what he would do them if Angel hadn't come back.

Buffy stood in the bathroom looking the mirror after she washed her hands that had some of Connor's blood on them. She then looked to her bandage from the cut she inflicted on herself and the bite Angel made that made it worse. Then she heard something and felt two arms wrap around her waist and Angel leaned up against her. Buffy then turned around looking at him.

"That took a lot of energy." Angel said and Buffy nodded. She was feeling it now.

"I'm sorry I did that I," Buffy started. "I don't know what came over me." Angel could tell it wasn't something she would normally do but in her defense Connor come after her with a wrench. Angel shook his head and then chuckled a little. "What?" Buffy asked.

"I think we've all wanted to beat up Connor at some point." Angel answered and they looked to each other and giggled a little more. Buffy leaned in and held Angel after three months. Just then there was a cry and Buffy slowly made her way to Dawn to hush her back down. Angel followed Buffy and smiled seeing Dawn again.

"Look who's back." Buffy said to her sister as she held her.

"She got big." Angel commented and Buffy handed her off to Angel and he took her and he swore Dawn hugged him. Buffy pushed Dawn's crib back into their room and the three sat back down on the bed and Buffy cuddled up close to Angel as Dawn laid out on Angel's chest. Dawn was already falling asleep; Angel could feel her getting heavy. Buffy was ready to go to sleep too.

Dawn was asleep and Angel got up and put her back in the crib and she didn't stir. He then walked back to the bed taking off his jacket and shirt that's he's been wearing for three months now. Buffy was half asleep and looked up as he stripped down to get comfortable. She watched him to make sure if he showed any signs of toppling over she would catch him. Angel then crawled into the bed and Buffy scooted closer as he held her. Angel could feel it that Connor left the hotel for now. Of course Angel would go find him but his days of plush living were done for now.

Angel and Buffy looked at each other and he kissed her forehead. Of course he was still a little bit upset that she would allow him to drink but then again he was grateful for it.

"I wished I found you sooner." Buffy said and Angel cupped her cheek letting her know it was ok. Then he noticed something, something he thought he lost. Angel reached for Buffy's necklace with the ring on it.

"Where did you find this?" Angel asked and Buffy looked up at him.

"At the beach the night you disappeared I just…knew," Buffy started to explain as Angel held the diamond ring. He also finally noticed the earrings and bracelet he bought her. "Haven't taken them off." Buffy said and Angel looked back to her. "Are you still going to ask me?" Buffy asked and Angel looked to her.

"You still want me too?" Angel asked and Buffy reached and unclasped the necklace and took the ring off of it and handed it to Angel. Angel smiled a little and then took Buffy's hand and her heart started to race he was still going to ask her. "You still my girl?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded. "You want to be my wife instead?" He asked and Buffy let a few tears fall as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger and Buffy reached out and hugged him tightly. "Is that a yes?" Buffy pulled away and looked at him.

"That's a yes." She answered and Angel leaned in for a soft kiss but after three months of not seeing each other it grew. Angel then rolled on top of Buffy still kissing her. Buffy pulled away and reached for the light to kill it but then Angel looked to the crib.

"She's not going to wake up." Buffy said quietly and Angel looked back down at her. Buffy then shut off the light and Angel leaned in for another kiss. It got hot and heavy quickly and Angel got rid of her shirt and tossed it away. The only reason why Dawn was here in this room was to keep her protected from Connor. Connor learned quickly that you do not attack and kill these two without suffering the consequences. Angel felt a chill because he forgot how warm Buffy was. They were still a little weak but that doesn't stop two lovers from being together.

Angel kissed down her neck and Buffy wrapped her arms around him and couldn't help but let a few tears fall. For an instant she thought he was dead and she would never know what happened. She needed him in her life whether they were together or not. She had to feel that he was here in this world because it was true he was one of the few things that made sense. Buffy then felt his lips on hers again. They were going to get married she dreamt of marrying Angel when they first met which feels like a life time ago. Dawn being a baby might the closes they get to raising a child together and she would settle for it.

Angel pulled away from her for a moment to look at her. Out everyone he's met she's one of the few that have trusted him, cared for him and seen passed the demon and saw a man. And he wasn't the best man either. He still didn't understand what she saw and what was worth saving but it was there. This was the third time saving his life not including the day that he had taken away. He's save Buffy maybe once and yet she managed to win on her own. He owes her a great deal so if she was going to marry him then he would do what he had to do to keep her safe. Hopefully he would be human and then he could give her what she really deserved. Angel leaned in and kissed her again he couldn't give her himself completely but just the fact he was with her again and this wasn't a hallucination it was just fine.

While kissing her he thought about his son. His only son hated him because he was brought up to hate him. Part of Angel wanted to erase Connor completely and regretted ever sleeping with Darla. Right now he wished that he, Buffy and Dawn would just run away and be the normal family, live in a house, watch Dawn grow up and take her first steps. But these two had a calling to respond too. But no more trying to bury their feelings they had to accept it. Spike was right for once they could never be friends and they were going to love each other no matter how sick it made them, no matter how much they might hate each other for it they were going to love each other.

Just like the first time they got back together after Gabriel they didn't go all the way. Until he became human or found a way to have his soul bound he wouldn't risk it. Of course he had much to be happy about so achieving perfect happiness was much harder to have. But Buffy was perfect happiness compared to the world. They both were quiet as to not wake Dawn even though she was a baby and sound asleep. But for three months Buffy suffered not knowing if she lost Angel for good and Angel not knowing if he was stuck in a coffin for ever they couldn't wait. They took it slow knowing both of them were weak. Tomorrow they would be back to their normal strength but at least tonight they were finally going to sleep in each other's arms.

Connor stood outside the hotel and saw the light go off up in his father's room and he held his partially bleeding nose. It hurt to touch as Buffy broke it. Connor then put both hands on his nose and forced it one way and reset it. That was very painful but now where to go? He had no place to go. Connor decided before finding a place to crash he was going to kill some vampires. He was pissed that his father was found and even more pissed that Buffy beaten the crap out him and she wasn't a hundred percent. Something was going to give though and he would have his revenge on one or both of them you don't just wave him off.

Buffy was still awake but Angel was out. She softly glided her finger tips up and down his back and then to his cheek. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Buffy then turned over as she looked to the crib where Dawn was asleep. It was calm but that was never a good thing. Buffy rolled back over and continued to watch Angel sleep and continued to softly touch his face making sure he was real. Both of them would probably sleep through the morning hours and into the afternoon. She wanted to tell him about her dream she just had but that could wait a little longer. At least now if anything did come breezing into town she had him again. Buffy scooted closer and now it was instinct as Angel reached out and brought her closer and finally she could sleep soundly even if it was for a night.

_**Woo Angel is back and Buffy kicked Connor's butt. That won't be the last time though. Now we try and see what's going on because there's always and apocalypse around the corner. Now that Buffy is here more and I'm sort of going on and off the canon of the series what would it look like if Angelus came back? Did I hint the return of Angelus? We all love Angelus I mean he's evil but very sexy. More to come soon. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	17. High School is Hell

Chapter 17 High School is Hell

_**A/N: This isn't a long chapter but it's a transition chapter. What does that mean? It means we're getting into another part of the story. Connor isn't done yet we'll see him again. After reading this chapter you might think you know what's going on…uh no. So enjoy. **_

Angel was on his feet again well at least he felt better, slayer blood does the trick. He made his way downstairs and through the lobby and into the kitchen where he heard chattering. AI was about to sit down for the dinner before heading out to whatever they might be doing tonight. Angel saw Buffy holding Dawn bouncing her a little. Gunn looked up seeing Angel standing there and it felt like normal again. Angel walked to the table and sat down as Dawn was being put into her highchair.

"Morning detective," Buffy said to Angel as she got Dawn situated and Angel smiled a little as everyone else was getting dinner ready. Fred heard the comment and it came off very flirtatious and she smiled at Gunn as he had a smirk.

"How long was I out?" Angel asked he didn't remember falling asleep at all.

"Probably not long enough, didn't want to wake you figured you could use it." Buffy answered as the two were making googly eyes at each other. Lorne then came over humming as he started to set the food out. "While you were on…vacation we had to learn how to cook."

"Wasn't pretty either," Gunn commented setting down more food.

"But we managed." Fred finished as she took her seat and Wes came over with a pitcher of tea. Then Wes grabbed a fresh cup of pig's blood for Angel and they all sat down to eat and discuss what has happened and what needs to get done. Buffy noticed that Angel wasn't drinking and he needed to. He looked rather embarrassed to drink at the moment.

"We're all family here." She said softly and Angel nodded and took a sip.

"Well item number one," Wes began. "Connor," That name made everyone tremble in more disgust than fear. He lived with them, helped them, fought with them and all the while he was the reason why Angel suffered. Buffy knew she couldn't trust him, she tried but something told her to keep her distance. The others helped Connor but not her. "Should we find him?" That was yes and a no.

"Not sure how I feel about that," Lorne commented.

"Yeah not sure how I feel about him sleeping here anymore." Fred added.

"Don't think I could sleep knowing he's here or even out there in there in streets…loose and running around." Gunn gave his opinion.

"Well you're loose in the streets all the time and I sleep just fine." Buffy said as she went to feed Dawn who was now getting introduced to solid foods. Gunn rolled his eyes and took a bite of his food.

"He still my son, he needs a home." Angel said and Buffy looked to Angel. She didn't understand that at all. Connor buried him alive and yet he was willing to forgive. Connor might have killed them all yet Angel was going to forgive. "I know it sounds strange but he needs to be here." Buffy couldn't say no this was his place but she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Then it hit her.

"Great I'm going to be the evil stepmother." Buffy commented and everyone looked at her and then they all smiled.

"What about Cordelia?" Lorne asked knowing it was time to leave the Connor subject be at the moment.

"If Cordelia is a higher power at the moment then unless she breaks free or is released from her duties than we won't see her anymore." Wes answered.

"Way to kill it." Buffy deadpanned as she helped Dawn to eat. Just then the phone rang and Fred got up to get it while everyone else went back to eating. Fred then came back to dining room looking odd.

"Buffy, it's Xander he says it's urgent." Fred informed the slayer. Wes looked concerned as Buffy got up and Angel went into her seat to help feed Dawn. Buffy walked into the kitchen as Fred handed the phone to her.

"Hello?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, it's Xander," That was Xander's voice alright. "Look uh Wes told me you found Angel which is awesome tell Dead Boy welcome back. But we have an issue a big one."

"Just tell me." Buffy demanded.

"They're re-opening Sunnydale High School and uh we know high school is hell." Xander answered and Buffy knew this was bad. "Giles isn't back yet and Willow hasn't been completely reformed so it's just Anya and myself."

"I'll come tonight." Buffy said. "See you soon." And then she hung up and walked back into the dining room and everyone looked up at her. "So," Buffy paused trying to get a plan together. "Angel how strong are you?" That was a strange question to ask.

"Uh, vampire I'm pretty strong," He answered and Buffy realized she phrased that wrong.

"I mean are you strong enough to be on your feet?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged meaning he could hold his own. "Ok I need you and Wes to come with me we need to go to Sunnydale."

"Why?" Wes asked.

"High school," Buffy answered and Angel stood up knowing what she meant.

"Take it that's not good at all." Lorne added.

"Listen we'll be back in a few days, Dawn needs to stay here." Buffy gave out the orders.

"What about Connor?" Fred asked.

"Right now he's the least of your concerns." Buffy answered.

"Buffy let us go with I mean we can fight." Gunn stated and she looked to Angel.

Angel locked up the hotel doors as the rest of the group made sure the Plymouth and Gunn's truck was packed and ready. Buffy made sure Dawn was in her car seat and ready. Angel came down the steps and the Plymouth and Team Angel was off to Sunnydale.

After about two hours Angel pulled up to the old Summers house and parked in the driveway. The group unpacked and headed inside to get settled and do a quick patrol for the night. Buffy walked upstairs with Dawn in her arms as she went to her old room and opened it. It was just the way she left it. Angel followed in and turned on the lights and smiled. He felt like he was home. Buffy then set Buffy down on the bed as Angel set up her Pack and Play.

"Home sweet home," Buffy said and Angel smiled at her and brought her close and nodded.

Morning came and Xander's car pulled up to the house. The sun was out and somehow he got nervous to see both Buffy and Angel again. Xander walked up to the front door and knocked and was greeted by a small woman.

"Ah you must be Xander, I'm Fred," She held out her hand and Xander smiled he liked her country accent. "Come in we're getting ready." Xander stepped in and memories came back. He then heard commotion in the kitchen meaning that's where everyone was. There it was the dining table and he smiled and then there was Buffy behind the counter with Angel.

"Morning," Xander said and Buffy turned around and smiled and walked over to him and they hugged.

"Look at you in a suit." Buffy commented. "Working man now." Xander smiled and nodded.

"I like the suit," Angel commented and Xander walked over to Angel and they both shook hands. "Breakfast?" Angel asked and Xander nodded.

After pancakes, bacon, eggs and sausage the group was ready to discuss what was going on or about to go on. Xander got up and walked to the counter grabbed the rolled up maps to share with everyone. Dawn then reached out at the maps wanting them and Angel smiled a little. Everyone cleared the table enough so the map could be rolled out. Buffy then sighed and Angel knew that sigh.

"What?" Angel asked and Buffy looked up.

"Oh nothing," She said but Angel knew better. "You know I'm glad Dawn is a baby now because if not she would be going to the same high school that tried to kill me for three years, I wouldn't be able to change districts or afford private school and I wouldn't even be able to begin to prepare her for awaits her there. So remind me when I send Willow a care package to tell her thank you." And then she took a sip of her coffee. Angel then leaned in.

"I'm thinking Notre Dame down the road." He said softly and Buffy smiled and Xander snapped his fingers.

"Pillow talk later we have some issues at the moment." Xander said and Buffy smiled as the map was laid out. "Ok so here we are," Xander began as everyone was looking. "Ok got two teams working this diabolical campus. One here finishing the science building and one here reinforcing the janitor's area,"

"Wow you got this locked down tight." Angel stated and Xander nodded.

"I don't get it why these places?" Gunn asked and Angel, Buffy and Xander looked up. "Long story ok keep going."

"Now we have found no pentagrams, there are no secret passageways everything is up to code. Safe as houses." Xander said and Buffy nodded but the three Sunnydale alumni didn't feel safe. "But one minor detail," Xander started and that made Buffy nervous as Xander started to shift the map. "I managed to get the floor plans from the old high school," Xander made sure the maps were lined up as he took it off the table. "Dead Boy heading to the window might want to hang tight. So remember where the Hell Mouth was?"

"Under the library," Angel answered as Xander placed both maps to the window and Buffy looked.

"Yes so I lined up the plans, new and old and now exactly where the library was we now have the principal's office." Xander finished as Buffy pointed to it and he nodded.

"How's that for irony?" Angel asked as he sipped his blood.

"Where's Principle Snyder when you need him?" Buffy muttered under her breath looking at the floor plans.

"So is the principle evil?" Wes asked sipping his tea.

"That or in a butt load of danger." Buffy answered as Xander placed the maps back on the table.

"Last two principles were eaten," Xander said that wasn't new to Angel, Buffy or Wes but to Fred, Gunn and Lorne it was new.

"Is that part of the job title?" Lorne asked.

"Who would even apply for that job?" Fred asked.

"Welcome to Sunnydale California." Buffy said to Fred meaning she had no idea why but they did. "So how can we tell if this place is the good old Sunnydale High we know and wish to forget or if it's safe?" Buffy asked and then show noticed Angel and Xander exchange looks. "What?"

"You can still wave pomp pomps right?" Xander asked and Buffy's eyes widen.

"What?" She asked and then looked to Angel and he smiled a little. "No, no." Buffy stated clearly. "I'm not going back there."

"Told you she wouldn't go for it." Xander said to Angel and then Buffy scoffed.

"I can't no, first too old well not too old but too old for high school." Buffy started to give her reasons as Angel stood up knowing he had to convince her. "No I'm not, did it once won't do it again and you, you can't make me and don't look at me like that," Buffy said to Angel as he had that innocent yet seductive look that could make her say yes to anything. "No, no," Then Angel gently put his hands around her neck knowing that would calm her or turn her on he hoped it was the first one for now at least.

"Relax Buffy ok," Angel started. "It's ok but we need you on the inside you know the school and the Hell Mouth better than anyone. Besides Fed will be with you ok." Buffy took in a deep breath and nodded knowing she wasn't getting out of this. "So you got ten minutes to get ready for class." She then scoffed and playfully smacked him and then left the kitchen and Fred joined her.

Buffy looked out to the school yard seeing all the students gathering for their first day. Fred was in the back seat of Xander's car and she was nervous too.

"God, déjà vu." Buffy said remembering when her mother first dropped her off years ago and boy what she didn't know then. Buffy then looked to Xander as he handed her and Fred some papers.

"Buffy you are now Elizabeth O'Brien," Xander started and that name O'Brien oh yes Angel was in big trouble. But then the name replayed in her head. Buffy O'Brien it had a nice ring to it. "Fred you're now Winnie Gunn." Fred smiled as she took her schedule. "Now I'll be onsite all day so if something isn't right just come find me." Buffy nodded and then gave that nervous sigh and then looked back to the school. "You're going to be late." Buffy then looked back to Xander with that look meaning he was getting it later. Buffy opened the door and stepped out. "Have a great time; I know you'll make friends. Oh and don't get kicked out." Buffy looked to Xander with that death stare and turned away. Fred waved good bye as Xander pulled away.

"Ok Fred," Buffy started. "Here we go."

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Fred sounded excited.

"This place is evil I just know it is, no way it changes." Buffy stated more to herself than Fred. Buffy was now walking the halls and it was a wave of memories, some good others not so much. They found their lockers and unpacked and headed to their first class. Buffy sighed seeing history was her first class and she groaned; history all over again.

While the class began Buffy snuck out to look around. The empty hallways still crept her out as she walked them. The layout was different not everything was where it was before but she could feel it, everything's changed yet nothing has changed. As she walked the hall she saw a shadow across the way. Buffy walked towards it hoping it was a student skipping out on class. The shadow was moving quickly and Buffy picked up her speed and round a corner and then ran into someone. That got the better of Buffy and she screamed a little but then looked as it was woman standing there.

"Where's your pass?" The woman asked and Buffy scoffed.

"Screw your pass." Buffy told the woman and she kept running.

"Hey Buffy!" A voice called out and Buffy turned around seeing the woman but she wasn't the same woman. She was dead, standing there with her hair messed up, face cut up. "No running in the hallway." The dead woman said and Buffy looked to where the shadow went and back to the woman but she was gone.

"Here we go again," Buffy muttered.

Buffy and Fred came back to the house as it was busy right now. Buffy walked into the kitchen seeing Angel at the table feeding Dawn.

"How was school?" Angel asked.

"Cut the crap." Buffy snapped as she walked over to him.

"Ok what did you see?" Angel asked.

"Just some zombie ghost thing that knew my name." Buffy answered and Angel sighed.

"Great so school is back in session."

"Just like old times," Buffy said and sat down at the table.

"So is it a zombie or a ghost?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"No idea but let's start with dead and pissed." Buffy answered.

"You think they know you?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged again.

Dinner was here and Xander was with them as Buffy and Fred talked about their day. For Fred it was uneventful but for Buffy it wasn't. It wasn't random either; this ghost thing she saw probably knows who she is. The school being rebuilt it meant something.

"Well maybe you got the Hell Mouth scared again. I mean the slayer is back." Xander said and Buffy nodded but there was more to come she knew it. "So what's next?" Xander asked.

"How about we patrol?" Buffy suggested. "We might know what we're up against." Buffy then looked to Angel. They both knew something was going on here but something else was going in LA too. Angel could feel it and he knew Buffy could too. LA and Sunnydale were connected in some way and they would find out.

_**So any idea what's to come? I said before I'm following the canon of both shows…sort of. You'll see how I'll interweave everything. Hoped you picked up on some things like Xander sending Buffy off to school, the dialog isn't verbatim but it's close to what someone else said to her. And there's a few more. But I thought it would be nice to make this feel like Buffy the Vampire Slayer especially if you're reading The Last Stand which is a total 180 from BTVS and Angel. So what's next? You'll see more to come thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	18. What Might Lie Ahead

Chapter 18 What Might Lie Ahead

_**A/N: Ambiguous title huh? Yeah means you might want to read the chapter and figure it out. But this chapter asks well not directly asks but it does create questions. Also have an announcement at the end of the chapter. Enjoy. **_

Buffy was in her room making everything looked ok and then she looked to Dawn who was on her bed wiggling around.

"Big sis is going out tonight, long week at school." Buffy said to Dawn and Dawn waved her arms around smiled which made Buffy smile. Buffy went to her and picked her up. "Do I look ok?" She asked and Dawn made some babbling noises. Buffy then walked to her mirror and then pointed. "Who's that?" Buffy asked and Dawn looked at herself but looked so confused. "Who's that pretty girl?" Dawn kept looking in the mirror and Buffy smiled. Buffy then looked at the mirror looking at herself and then back to Dawn. Dawn waved her arms still looking in the mirror and Buffy sighed thinking. She then went and sat down on the bed with Dawn in her lap. "If you could pick anyone to be your daddy who would it be?" Buffy asked her sister and Dawn looked up at her. "Would you pick Angel?" And Dawn smiled; Buffy wasn't sure how she should interpret that. Buffy then stood back up and headed down stairs with Dawn trying to shake off the thoughts of really raising Dawn as a little sister and more so a daughter that could be Angel's.

Buffy headed into the kitchen where everyone was at and Xander, Fred, Gunn and Angel were ready to go. Buffy then handed Dawn off to Lorne and he was more than happy to take her.

"Ready?" Xander asked and Buffy nodded with a smile they were off to the Bronze. Angel came up to her and she wrapped her arm around his arm and they were off. Lorne and Wes would be researching with Dawn while they were out. Part of it was just to have fun the other part was watching and afterwards they would go patrol and then call it a night.

Nothing occurred at the Bronze except for some old times and then patrolling was normal well as normal as patrolling could get. The gang was back and Lorne was making drinks while Wes was still reading. Dawn was put to bed for the night and everyone was in the kitchen as Lorne poured some drinks. Angel came into the kitchen to help knowing where the good stuff was kept and he took out a bottle of whiskey.

"Be careful dude can't get completely wasted." Gunn warned the vampire as Angel poured some of it in a glass. Lorne passed around the wine glasses and Buffy took one. They began to talk about the day and what was found around here but it wasn't anything new. Maybe the Hell Mouth was losing its touch? Wes found nothing in the books to warn them of any danger as of now. They were sitting around the table talking trying to make sure they didn't get too loud and wake the baby. Angel noticed Buffy was looking at his drink. She's had beer and wine but nothing more.

"You might not like it." Angel said and Buffy shrugged.

"Oh baby doll whiskey can be rough." Lorne added but if Buffy wanted something then she would try it. Angel then handed her the glass and she took it.

"Sip it, no big gulps" Angel told her and she nodded and took a sip. She let the taste take over and it was both strong and had a taste that she wasn't ready for and she coughed. Angel smiled and took the glass rubbing her back. Everyone smiled a little at Buffy's reaction. "Stick to wine for now."

"How do you drink that?" Buffy asked him and he shrugged.

"You acquire it plus been drinking whiskey for two hundred years." Angel answered and Buffy did that look meaning it wasn't for her so she sipped on her wine. Angel downed the last bit and set down the glass meaning he was done for the night although he could probably have more. He had a few beers at the Bronze but he knew how to hold his liquor. But there was a baby in the house so he needed to be alert. The group started to relax which meant bed time was here.

"Well I'm off got be at work in a few hours." Xander said and everyone stood up to see him out safely. Once Xander was gone everyone made their way to wherever they were sleeping. If there was nothing here in Sunnydale then they would leave soon. Dawn was put in her old room so no one would wake her. Gunn and Fred had Joyce's old room and Wes had the guest room while Lorne took the couch. Buffy and Angel checked on Dawn and she was asleep peacefully. Angel walked in further making sure everything was ok and then looked down to the sleep baby. Buffy then leaned against the entrance watching Angel as she leaned over making sure Dawn was covered so she wouldn't get cold. Angel then leaned in and gave Dawn a kiss and then left the room and followed Buffy into hers.

Buffy walked to her dresser and made sure the baby monitor was on so if Dawn needed anything she could hear her. Then when Buffy turned around Angel was literally on top of her and she smiled. Going back to school and slaying took time away from them so he needed something and she wasn't going to say no. Angel pulled her closer and she smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. He pulled away and Buffy reached behind her and took out the clip holding her hair up and Angel liked it when her hair was down. Angel ran his fingers through her hair and Buffy got on her tip toes planting another kiss on his lips.

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and took her to bed. They looked into each other's eyes both smiling. He should have stayed in Sunnydale he thought, maybe she wouldn't have died, and maybe they'd be married now. But sometimes you had to make mistakes to find your path. Angel leaned in for another kiss while taking off his jacket and Buffy pulled away and took off her shirt and then went up unbutton Angel's as they kissed. He wished he could give her more but he couldn't and she didn't complain that it wasn't enough. Angel sat up with Buffy never breaking the kiss just pulling her closer and turned around so he was sitting on the bed and she straddled him. Buffy pushed him back so he was lying on her bed and kept kissing him.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. Her head was on Angel's chest, he made the best pillow in the world. Buffy looked around the room and slowly sat up. Angel was asleep and looked peaceful so she did her best not to wake him. Buffy looked around the room and felt unnerved and cold. She then rolled over and looked to the ground picked up Angel's shirt and put it on. Buffy then left her room quietly and went to her mother's room. She listened and heard nothing from Gunn and Fred and then she headed down the hall to Dawn's room and opened the door. Little Dawn was sleeping peacefully. Then Buffy went to the guest room and listened in and heard Wes snoring through the door. Buffy had one more person to check up and went downstairs and she heard the TV going. The TV was on but Lorne was completely out on the couch.

But what she noticed was that the TV was playing static which was odd. She walked over to the coffee table and shut the TV and walked away to the front door. She made sure it was locked and then looked out the window and saw nothing. Buffy then headed back upstairs to her room and didn't get back into bed she sat at her window. Buffy looked outside and couldn't go back to sleep. She had a strange dream that scared her more than anything at the moment.

Angel rolled over to reach for Buffy but stirred awake not feeling her warmth. Angel opened his eyes and sat up slowly and turned over seeing Buffy at the window.

"Buffy?" He asked in a sleepy voice and Buffy turned and looked to him. The look she had meant something. "Buffy are you ok?" She didn't say anything and got up and Angel laid back down as she sat on the bed and leaned in and kissed him. The kiss wasn't the typical Buffy kiss, it was the '_I am concern for you don't leave me type kiss.' _Yes Angel knew each kind she had and he needed to know why she was feeling this. She pulled away looking into his eyes and he tucked some hair behind her ear. "Talk to me." He insisted.

"Just a dream," Buffy started but the look Angel gave her meant he needed more from her than just that. "I really don't know, a girl," Buffy paused trying to remember it. "There was a girl screaming, running from something and," She then looked at Angel. "The screaming stopped." Angel looked to her knowing her dreams are serious as a slayer. They then just gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. "Something's coming Angel I can feel it and," She paused again. "I can't lose you,"

"You won't." Angel assured her and took her hand into his squeezing it. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here." Buffy nodded and he kissed her hand she couldn't help but smile a little. "You're not going to lose me; you're not going to lose Dawn." What he didn't mention was his son and while Buffy found that odd she brushed it off for the moment.

"You love me?" Buffy asked and Angel reached out and touched her cheek and nodded.

"I do," He said and Buffy's heart started to race. "You need me to prove it?" He asked and Buffy shrugged.

"If you're not too tired." Buffy said and Angel smiled.

"Never too tired for you." Angel then leaned in and kissed her pulling her close.

The next day was a big day. Willow was returning home for the first time in three months. Everyone was nervous but excited to see her again. While they waited to go to the airport Buffy went to the old magic shop where Anya kept it going. She hadn't seen Anya since Willow's evil episode so Buffy walked in. The girls barely conversed; it was awkward because Buffy to this hadn't picked sides. She wasn't on Xander's side for leaving Anya and she wasn't on Anya side either, Buffy was neutral. But she had her own wedding to plan if she could sit down and get around to it. She wanted a big wedding, the whole nine yards. But the Hell Mouth and Connor were top of the list at the moment.

After trying to talk to Anya and not getting much from her except she was back to being a vengeance demon Buffy headed to the cemetery to see if Spike was lurking around. Xander told her Spike left Sunnydale about three months ago and hasn't been seen since. That wasn't something Buffy liked especially after that night he came to her. Buffy found his old crypt and walked around, still dark and dingy. She looked around and he wasn't here so she went to turn around.

"From beneath you it devours," A voice said and Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and saw a shadow. "It eats and burns." And then Spike came from the shadows.

"Spike?" Buffy asked and he stood there nearly naked. But something wasn't right. He looked so different like almost homeless. "Xander said you went on vacation, where did you go?" Buffy asked needing to know to make sure he wasn't a threat of any kind although she shouldn't be worried she had Angel around.

"Vacation," Spike scoffed and walked around. "What have you've been doing all summer? My Sire?" Spike asked and Buffy said nothing. "What's with you women?" He asked and Buffy stood there. "You leave and give me the cold shoulder."

"After what happened that night," Buffy started.

"What do you think that was?" Spike asked.

"Oh I know what it was Spike and I guess we'll go through this again, I don't love you." Buffy made it clear and he stood there.

"Right you love Angel but now I have something that he doesn't and I did it for you." Spike then turned his back and Buffy saw the scars and bruises. There was something different. "I thought it would bring you back but it all does is hurts and burns."

"Oh my god," Buffy said softly realizing what he had done. "You…you have a soul."

"It's what you wanted." Spike said and Buffy stood there. "I'm what you want not Angel."

"No its not." Buffy stated and Spike turned around not understanding. "You're not what I wanted, I have that now." Spike laughed a little.

"Angel," Spike scoffed. "I know what you like Buffy. Dawn can be ours, when I held her I felt it." Buffy didn't move as Spike stood there. "You want me Buffy I know you do that's why I went to get a soul to be better than Angel. He's not good enough for you, he can't keep you safe. I can Buffy; I can keep you and Dawn safe. We can finally be together." Buffy said nothing and turned her back and went to walk away. "He never asked for a soul! It was punishment!" Spike yelled to her and Buffy kept walking and left. "I love you Buffy!" Buffy left the crypt and thank god it was sunny today. Buffy shook it off and kept walking.

Buffy came home and Wes on the couch with his feet on the coffee table watching TV.

"Hey feet off the table." Buffy said and he took them off and looked at her. Wes then looked to Buffy as she looked a little frustrated as she sat next to him.

"Well, Angel and Dawn are napping and everything is quiet…" Wes started and Buffy looked up to Wes. "Something wrong?" And Buffy shook her head no. She then stood up and looked at the clock.

"It's going to be a long night I think I'll nap too." Buffy said and headed upstairs and Wes studied her, something was up. Buffy went to check on Dawn but she wasn't in her room so Buffy walked to her room and saw Angel on the bed with a little sleeping on top of him. Buffy smiled seeing the sight and walked in quietly and crawled in. She was careful not wake them and laid next to Angel. Buffy smiled and reached out gently touched Dawn's face and then she closed her eyes to sleep.

The evening was coming and Buffy was downstairs in the kitchen as they were waiting to go to the airport to get Willow. Buffy sat on the computer looking at some wedding dresses on the computer. Each one she saw she wanted it; this was going to be tough. Then Buffy looked up seeing Angel coming into the kitchen with Dawn and Buffy smiled. The house was busy again and Buffy liked it.

"Ok so I say after we pick up Willow we go out and eat before we slay some vampires." Xander suggested and Buffy smiled. As much as she liked it here and this feeling of being home they had to get to LA again.

Everyone but Lorne and Dawn headed to the car to get going and get Willow. Xander was driving with Angel and Buffy and then you had Wes, Gunn and Fred in Gunn's truck. They were off and going. Buffy was looking out the window with a small smile on her face. It was sort of like a family outing. Xander saw the diamond ring on Buffy's hand as she sat there. Angel really did ask her and as of now they were following through with it. Then Xander saw Angel reach over and took Buffy's hand into his, interlocking his fingers with hers. It was a sweet moment but it lasted for a moment.

"Ow," Angel said as he turned to Xander after Xander hit him.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked more annoyed than angry.

"Just making sure he's not perfectly happy." Xander answered and Angel gave a little faint growl. "See,"

"Thank you Xander for thinking of us." Buffy deadpanned and then looked back out the window. Just then she saw Spike walking around and it really unnerved her. "Angel," Buffy started and she pointed and Angel saw him. Angel didn't like it either so he pulled over. Gunn pulled over to and everyone grouped together.

"What never seen a vampire wonder around before at night?" Xander asked.

"It's Spike." Angel said meaning any other vampire wouldn't be so bad but Spike it could mean trouble. After that night of Spike trying to rape Buffy he wasn't going to stand for it. So Angel started walking and Buffy followed. She knew Spike wasn't at his best; something wasn't right like he was going through a break down. Spike was rambling on about something as they followed and he didn't either know that they were following him or he didn't care as he walked. Then Angel realized what he was tracking. Buffy could tell Angel picked up on something and followed a little closer.

Spike then stopped and Angel walked closer. They faced a huge rock.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Gunn asked and Spike turned around facing the group.

"End of the line, don't smell it anymore." Spike answered but that didn't answer any question. Then Spike looked to Buffy and then to Angel. "Congrats to the new happy couple now I'm off ain't going in there." And Spike started off but Angel stopped him. "Hey,"

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked looking to his sire. "You smell it don't you?" Spike asked and then he left and Buffy walked over to Angel.

"Blood," Angel said and looked to the rock. "There's blood coming from the cave." Everyone let out a sigh meaning they needed to go see what it was. Buffy went first but Angel stopped her as he peered in. Then Angel crawled in followed by Buffy. The rest of them joined in and Angel looked around the cave as it was lit with fire, someone was here. He helped Buffy down and she looked around too.

"Why do I get the feeling this is bad?" Gunn asked looking around.

"Because it's the Hell Mouth," Wes answered as the group stayed together but still veered away looking around. They looked around and Buffy could tell Angel was tracking something so she knew to be ready. Then Fred let out a scream and Gunn went into full protection mode. Both Gunn and Wes went Fred's aid as she was sliced on the stomach and Angel vamped out ready to fight. "It's not deep," Wes said as he and Gunn lowered Fred to the ground but they did notice she wasn't moving.

"What's happening?" Gunn asked in a panic and Xander came over to help as Angel and Buffy stood guard waiting for this thing to attack again.

"It has something that paralyzes its victims." Wes said fast that was the only explanation he had as Fred wasn't moving. "We need to get her out of here." But that was a no brainer. Gunn went to lift Fred up when Angel heard something and turned to it and sniffed the air slightly.

"He's got something." Xander announced.

"It's Willow," Angel said and turned to Buffy. Buffy looked confused but she knew to trust Angel.

"Get Fred out." Buffy ordered and the rest of them did just that as Buffy went to help Angel. She caught up with him as they rushed to find Willow. The big question was how did Willow get here? She should be on a plane right now. "Not sure this is how I wanted to spend the night." Buffy said as they ran down the rocky path way. Then they came to another opening and on the ground saw Willow laying still as creature was over her.

"Stop that." Angel said and the creature looked up and Angel vamped out and Buffy was ready. The demon got up and charged at them and Angel held out his hands and grabbed the demon holding it back. Angel managed to shove it back and kicked it. Then it swiped at Angel but missed. Buffy ran to Willow's aid and saw the demon had already started on her.

"Willow its ok," Buffy assured her friend and she looked up seeing Angel dodging the swipes of the demon. "Snap its neck." Buffy told Angel.

"I'm trying." Angel quickly stated and then dodged another swipe and then bent forward and grabbed the demon and then slammed it to the ground. The demon then kicked Angel away and Buffy was getting antsy waiting so she got up and then kicked the demon away.

"Take its eyes out!" Wes called to them as he came back to see what demon they were up against. "It's the Gnarl demon, take out its eyes it's the only way to kill it!" Wes shouted and Buffy ran up to the demon and shoved her thumbs into eyes and it screamed. Just then it fell to the ground and Buffy looked to her thumbs and saw the eyeball fluids on them.

"Oh that's gross," Buffy said and shook her hands to get the fluid off of her thumbs. She turned around and saw Angel and Wes with Willow. "Willow, Willow are you ok?" She asked and Willow nodded.

"Let's get her out of here." Angel suggested and he reached down and cradled her and picked her up. "You should be at the airport."

"Caught an early flight, wanted to surprise you guys so surprise." Willow laughed a little and Buffy smiled.

At the Summers house Wes read to everyone what the Gnarl demon was and it's good thing it's dead. Then Buffy came into the dining room holding baby Dawn and Willow smiled.

"Here's Willow," Buffy then handed Dawn to Willow.

"She got big." Willow commented and Buffy smiled as she saw down. "And you and Angel are engaged wow so much has happened." Dawn cooed a little in Willow's arms as everyone seemed content at the moment.

"So anything out of the ordinary?" Xander asked and Fred looked up. "I mean not normal for the Hell Mouth." Xander rephrased it.

"What's going on with Spike?" Angel asked. "He's different,"

"He has a soul now." Buffy answered and everyone looked up at her.

"Uh is that possible?" Gunn asked and he looked to Wes.

"I'm not the knower of all." Wes made it clear that he didn't know. "But if he has one then yes it can happen."

"We'll keep an eye on him." Xander assured them meaning the group needed to head back to LA but it looks like they'll be back and forth depending on what was going on. Slaying was now truly as full time job for Buffy. But for the last three months the Hell Mouth was quiet so if it's becoming more active like this then she needed to be ready it meant something was brewing.

The sun would be up soon so it meant bed time for Angel. They would leave tonight and head back to LA to find Connor and work it out. Angel opened the door to Buffy's room and closed it as Buffy was changing into comfortable clothes to sleep. She smiled seeing Angel and he started to change as Buffy sighed and lean up against her dresser.

"What a day." She said and Angel smiled and tossed his shirt away and sat down on the bed. But what they really wanted to talk about Spike. Spike could be dangerous even with a soul. "We need to talk about Spike." Buffy decided she'll say it. Before leaving Sunnydale with Dawn, Spike seemed pretty set on taking care of Dawn. Then the almost rape and now he went off and got a soul meaning he was doing whatever he could to get Buffy.

"What about him?" Angel asked, he didn't want to talk about it but if they were going to be a couple, get married then they had to talk. Buffy sighed and wanted to spill her feelings right now.

"He thinks…" Buffy paused because it was hard to say but it's what she felt. "He thinks Dawn should be his." Angel sat there listening and inside he felt his protection mode start to take over. "No matter what Dawn's yours and I've been thinking," Buffy paused again. "Dawn's never had a father and," If Angel's heart could flutter it would be right now. "I want a family and…Dawn's yours." Meaning if possible she wanted everything to shift from Dawn being her little sister and raise her more like a daughter and Angel be the father.

Angel held back the gloating and excitement because there was more and Spike might be a threat. Buffy sighed again letting her emotions out but it felt good.

"Then Spike is just going to have to accept it." Was Angel's answer to the situation.

"You're going to have to make him because I know he won't listen to me." Buffy made it clear. "He's dangerous and he went out and got a soul just to be more like you thinking it would make it better. I mean he even tried," Buffy paused remembering that night Spike tried to rape hoping that would bring her back. "He's scaring me, just because he has a soul doesn't mean he's not dangerous." Angel listened knowing Buffy was concerned and he needed to listen in order to fix it. "I don't want him around Dawn or Willow or Xander, anyone. He was acting weird when we found him and I don't know." Buffy looked to Angel. "He went out and got a soul not to be good not to atone for anything. He did it because he…loves me."

"You don't know that," Angel wanted to jump in but Buffy wasn't done.

"And he thinks we're supposed to be together and that Dawn could be his." Buffy was now finished and Angel nodded thinking. It all made sense but what did that mean?

"Buffy," Angel looked up at her. "When I came back from my little…cruise, I was ready to…I might have killed Connor. I know he's my son but he threaten you, he could have hurt Dawn, everyone and just because he's my son…I don't feel like I should…"Angel didn't know what to say or at least how to say it. "The father son thing I don't feel it not enough." Buffy walked away from the dresser and climbed into the bed and got behind Angel wrapping her arms around him and rested her head on his bare back. "I don't know what I feel for Connor and it feels like the more I try to let him in the more he pushes away." Buffy kissed his shoulder trying to assure him.

"You're a good father Angel." Buffy told him but Angel didn't feel it. "I see how you try and how you hold and look at Dawn. If Connor can't see it then he's losing out." That actually felt good to hear. But then Buffy had to take a step back and remember what Angel said just seconds ago. "You were going to kill Connor?" Angel didn't answer because honestly he didn't know. Maybe he would if it meant Buffy and Dawn's life because the bond that should be there isn't with him and Connor. So killing him might not be so difficult. "You would kill to protect what's yours?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. He would do whatever was necessary to keep Buffy alive.

"Yes." Angel confirmed even if it meant killing a human. Buffy wasn't quite sure how to take that in but if someone threaten Dawn, human and nonhuman she'd kill it.

"Spike thinks I am his, he thinks Dawn should be his and he says you're not good enough." Angel let those words sink in and it made him mad. Spike thinks Angel's not good enough for Buffy when Buffy said yes to marrying him and just asked if he would raise Dawn like a daughter.

Team Angel was coming up to LA and Angel looked in the review mirror and saw Dawn in her car seat asleep. He then looked to Buffy and she was asleep. If it's a car ride that's more than forty five minutes Buffy will go to sleep no matter how much she's slept prior to the ride. Angel found that to be very cute. The only problem was he had no one to talk to but then again it felt like a normal family. But it being quiet allowed Angel to think and his thoughts dwelled on the conversion he and Buffy had early in the morning about Spike. Also thinking about Dawn and the idea was laid out to raise her as if she was their own. It wouldn't be hard to do that. There was a lot to think about for Angel and his priorities were changing. Once they reach LA Connor would be on their list to deal with. Angel wasn't going to keep giving Connor the benefit of the doubt nor keeping giving extra chances. Pretty soon a choice would have to be made.

Angel pulled up to the hotel and got out of the car. Buffy slowly stirred awake knowing they were back. She sat up and saw Angel coming around the front of the car and opened up Buffy's door for her. Who said chivalry was dead. Buffy got out waking up and saw everyone else pile out of Gunn's truck and it looks like Fred and Lorne went to sleep as well. Angel reached into the car and took Dawn out of her car seat and held her. Buffy started to grab some of their bags and Angel took one and in that moment they both felt like a real couple.

Everyone headed inside and not turn in for the night but not jump back into anything right away. Angel reached for the keys and sort of fumbled with them until Wes took them and unlocked the doors. Angel flipped on the switch as everyone walked in but something wasn't right. They all stood there as someone was standing in the lobby. It was a woman dressed all in white and everyone stood there and she turned around.

"Cordelia?" Angel asked and she looked up to everyone. Wes' jaw dropped, Fred and Gunn's faces were in shock, Lorne said nothing and Buffy looked beyond surprised. Cordelia looked at each of them but she looked so confused.

"Who are you people?" She asked and everyone looked to each. This wasn't good.

_**So Cordelia is back but what's in store? This won't be the same as the canon, a little bit the same but not really…you'll see. Willow came back but I completely changed that episode and made it more a Buffy and Angel chapter trying to layout their foundation and what they are going through. They still have a lot to deal with before they seal the deal. Also that little talk about Spike, put that on the back burner and let it simmer a bit. As before not everything is going to follow the canon of the two shows I'm going to veer off but still true to it and it'll get a bit darker. **_

_**I didn't mention it in my last post but I did in my other story I have a forum up. And I'm excited about it. It is a Buffy/Angel blog but it's also about the entire universe of both shows. It's also about my stories and any other stories you want to talk about that's appealing. So what can you do on the forum, I've got some basic categories set up and you can chat to me, to other people. I've gotten several requests for it and because school is done forever I've got time. So please post topics and we can chat. It's better than sending me emails because I'm pretty sure others have the same questions and ideas. For the stories that are in progress though we can talk about them but my answers and information will be limited. Anyways check it out it's called the BuffyAngelWhedonVerse, here's the link **__** myforums/nurjen08/2065276/**__** I've got one topic going to get the ball rolling so hope to see you all there.**_

_**Also on my profile I got a poll going and I'll have more polls up later both Buffy/Angel related and other topics as well. So happy reading, posting, blogging and polling. **_

_**More to come on this story, thanks for reading once more and comments and reviews are most welcomed. **_


	19. Story on hold

This story is on hold at the moment. I know sorry to get you excited for a new post but there won't be any new posts on it for a bit as I am trying to figure out how to go further with this. Please be patience with this. I promise I will finish this story but there's a block. If you have suggestions I will gladly take those into considerations.

Once again thank you for waiting.

Jen.


End file.
